Of A Certain Age
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Edward has been watching Bella since she was a small child and finally she has come to that certain age where she becomes a woman. Is he the adventure she's always wanted? OOC, AU, and different Mythology than Twilight, but still vampires.Not Canon!
1. Preface

**Hey everyone! Just to warn you, this story is very much out of character for everyone. It's also an alternative universe and the mythology is different from the vampires in Twilight. You will learn more of the changes as time goes by. Hope you enjoy!**

**Preface**

**Of a Certain Age**

Today was a special day.

I remembered the very first time I saw Ms. Isabella Marie Swan. How could I forget? It was the day that my life changed forever.

_It was December of 1890 and I was walking the cloudy streets of London with my maker, father, friend, and sometimes lover, Carlisle. This was his original home and he wanted to visit once again. Most of the time I would deny him nothing. It was not what I imagined it to be though. Filthy with soot, beggars in the streets. Though, it was a perfect hunting ground for a vampire who did not wish to move constantly. The pickings were never slim. _

_The day was cloudy, the weather cold and damp. A typical day, apparently. I did not enjoy it. I preferred the sun of Africa, especially Egypt, but Carlisle grew tired of living wild and only coming out at night. He wished to play the part of the gentlemen for a while. I would go along with this- for now. I was bored anyway. Nothing seem to keep my interest anymore, but after a hundred years, hardly anything would. I imagined it would be that way for a human as well. _

"_See," Carlisle mused as we sat in a busy park by a pond, "this is why I enjoy the cities." The area was filled with people on blankets with basket lunches and children playing on the grass. At least the area was by an upper scale neighborhood and was not filled with tiny ragamuffins. Watching dirty children beg for money was not my idea of entertainment. _

"_To observe your meal before you eat it?" I teased, adjusting the round sunglasses over my eyes. I didn't want the redness to show through. It always seem to scare the humans. Carlisle wore them as well._

"_No, Edward," he sighed at my lack of humanity. "To enjoy what the world has to offer. To be normal for a little while."_

"_I am not, nor will I ever be, normal, my dear friend." I said, patting his knee as I stood. "And it is pointless to pretend to be."_

"_Were we not both, at some point, human?" He countered, gazing up at me from his seat. His long arms stretched across the back, giving me a small smile. "Has it been so long?"_

"_Long enough."_

"_Fine. Be that way. I shall enjoy it no matter what." He said, his strong chin tilted into the air stubbornly. _

"_Must you be so damn cheerful?" I asked with a deep sigh. I could tell he was unmoving. _

"_Must you be so damn frustrating?" He countered sarcastically. After a moment he patted the bench beside him. "Join me once more. Come, enjoy the day. We will hunt tonight and tomorrow we shall go to the opera."_

_When he said opera he knew he had won. The one thing, I had always said, that connected me to humanity was my love of music. It was almost primal in a way, the way the sound called to me. I sat down once again beside my old friend. _

"_It better be a damn good show," I said in a low and dangerous tone. _

"_I promise," he chuckled, patting my shoulder as I relaxed beside him. I didn't scare him in the least._

_Suddenly, a small child appeared in front of us, playing alone with a doll. I had no idea where she came from or to whom she belong to but something happened to me then that to that moment I still do not understand. _

_She had a mass of brown curly hair, her deep chocolate brown eyes shining even in the dim sunless day. She wore a beautiful lace blue dress, making her creamy skin appear even more beautiful. She was lovely from her dirty black leather shoes to the silky bow on the top of her head. _

_She was not more than four. And I fell instantly in love with her. _

_I stared for a long moment, not sure how to deal with this flood of emotion that hit me. Carlisle of course noticed. "Edward?"_

"_I want her..." I said in a whisper. _

"_A snack?" He teased. _

_I shook my head slowly, not really sure what to say besides, "no."_

"_I didn't realize you were that way, Edward." He said sarcastically, smirking over at me. "A child? Really? Are you so wanting? I could help with that better, if you so desired."_

"_No, not that way either. I would never do that to a child. I am not that much of a monster. I just... **want** her. She's a little doll." I said in a whisper. _

_I hadn't realized that during our quiet conversation that the girl had started moving closer to me. She was beyond tiny. Her creamy white skin was so delicate. I could see every blood vessel underneath, pumping hot with blood. "Hello," she said. She didn't have an English accent, which surprised me. _

"_Hello," I said back quietly with wide staring eyes. _

"_What's your name?" She asked, twisting the hair of her doll between her fingers. _

"_Edward."_

_Just then a frantic looking woman that was obviously the nanny came running towards the girl. "Marie, do not do that! You scared me." The woman was very Irish, her accent thick and her hair a wild red. She had just started this job and she didn't want to lose it already._

"_I'm sorry, Victoria." She said, but I could tell she didn't mean it but I wasn't sure how I could. _

_That's when I realized something very important about her. I could not hear a single thought in her pretty little head. Not even a ghost of a thought. I had to block out the others, but when I tried to listen to her, I heard nothing. _

"_I'm sorry she bothered you, sirs," The woman said, looking down as she grabbed the child by the hips. **What handsome men... **her thoughts trailed off. I blocked them quickly after making sure I had not lost my gift completely. _

"_No problems at all," Carlisle smiled, remembering to be human while I simply gaped at the pair in confusion. I'm sure I looked a little dim. _

"_Excuse me," the woman said, suddenly feeling very nervous. We had a way of doing that. She picked the child up completely, hugging her to her chest as she began to walk off. The girl waved at me, a small smile on her beautiful full lips. _

"_Goodbye, Edward."_

_I followed the pair after that from a safe distance. I didn't understand the attraction to this girl. It was not sexual but it was intense and confusing. They entered a fine home in the best part of town after a short walk. Carlisle did not follow. He knew, for whatever reason, I needed to do this alone. _

_It didn't take me long to figure out which bedroom was the girl's. It was on the second floor, on the very corner in the back. Lucky for me, there was a tree overlooking her window. It was perfect for me to perch. _

_I watched her the entire day while she played and had supper in her room. Her parents went out to a party, leaving her alone with the nanny and the house staff. I realized as I heard their voices that her mother was American while her Father was British. He was some sort of diplomat. I also realized that they did not spend very much time with their tiny daughter. If they did, they would notice her distaste of the name they called her. I could see it in their minds every time they said it, the scrunching up of her features. _

_When she went to sleep that night I went into her room in hopes to hear her thoughts, climbing through the window while not making a single sound. To see if during the night I could hear her child like dreams, that was my goal. But still, there was silence. It was so peaceful. The help was far enough away where I could not hear them, so I simply enjoyed. I sat on the floor beside her bed, wanting to touch her but not wanting to wake her either. _

_Around two in the morning she began to move and speak, a small laugh falling from her lips occasionally. It was a delightful sound. She turned again, her arm flinging to the side and dropping her doll to the floor. I picked up the handmade thing and placed it carefully back on the bed beside her. I needed to leave anyway and that was my cue. I did not want to chance being caught in her room and have to kill everyone to cover my tracks._

"_Edward?" The small child whispered. I knew she was awake then. I sighed, waiting for her to scream, but it never came. I realized that she wasn't scared at all even though her heartbeat had picked up. She was excited to see me there. Happy even._

"_Yes, Marie?" I asked, kneeling beside her bed. I was not going to pass this up. She would think she was simply dreaming in the morning, and if not, her parents would. That's all that mattered. No one believed children._

_She scrunched up her nose. "Only Miss Victoria and my parents call me Marie. I like Bella better. That's what James calls me."_

"_Alright then, Bella. You should go back to sleep, child."_

"_Will I see you again?" She asked with concern coloring her every feature. Her full pink lips were pursed beautifully in a frown. _

"_Do you wish to?" I asked seriously, my hand slowly reaching but fell quickly to my side as I held myself back. I could not touch her. I didn't want to scare her. Though I was not ice cold, my body temperature was much different than hers. I did not wish to make her uncomfortable in anyway._

"_Very much so," she nodded her head, reaffirming her words. Bella was so serious. It was adorable. I didn't know children could be that way._

"_Then, you will see me again. Goodnight, little angel."_

"_Goodnight," she whispered, snuggling into her blankets and almost falling instantly asleep. _

After that night, I watched Bella almost all the time. Occasionally I hunted or spent time with Carlisle, who had thought I went mad, but she was my main focus. She was my life now. My obsession.

Over time, the sweet child I first adored turned into a beautiful woman that I was beginning to fall madly in love with. I watched her every move, heard her every laugh and word and the entire time she never knew I was there. I was simply waiting at this point. Waiting for the time that I could make her like me. A vampire.

Yes, this was a very special day. Today, Bella was turning seventeen. Tonight I would reveal myself to her and by the end of the week she would be mine, forever.

**This is very different from anything I have ever written or read. I've really enjoyed writing what I have so far. Oh, and yes, if you're wondering I'm pretty sure there will be some slash in the future. If you don't like, I'm sorry, but I want to do something totally different. **

**Just to let you know, this story will update every Wednesday and the chapters are much longer then the preface, don't worry!**

**Also, if you want a preview of the first chapter, come on over to twitter and take a look! Same name- Jayeliwood. **

**Me thinks Edward might be slightly mad, but he's not cruel. How do you think Bella will react to him?**


	2. Edward

**May I just say, frankly... WOW! At the reaction. Seriously. You guys are awesome. Thanks for giving the preface such a huge first boom there. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. **

**Just to let you know, the people who are worried about the slash... I will warn you when there is any major loving going on between the two gentlemen, but general affection, no. As of yet, there isn't any actual slash written, I just wanted to let you know that it will be written in the future. **

**For those who are curious. Yes, it's a bit of Moonlight and a bit of Interview with a vampire and it was suppose to seem like he imprinted, yes. It's all my own mythology, I have to say. It's all kind of my own crude mix. We will learn as we go along! **

**So, I'll stop rambling. There probably won't be too many chapters where I have A/Ns at the top. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter one: Edward**

"You're insane to think she'll instantly accept you, Edward." Carlisle said for the millionth time as I gathered the things I would take for this evening. I had a very special present for my darling. I hoped she loved it. I had everything especially made for her by hand by the finest designers in the city.

"You have stated your opinion and I have stated mine." I said seriously, replacing the top on the large white box before going off to look for a ribbon to tie it with. It had to be just perfect. It was somewhere around our flat, I just wasn't sure. I had bought some though. I think Carlisle had moved it at some point. I wasn't really 'home' enough to tell, if you could truly call this a home. I spent more time in the tree by her window, watching her. We'd be leaving by the end of the week anyway. Most of the things we'd be taking where already packed or shipped to our new flat. Either way things went, we were going to Paris.

"Edward, I realize that you believe that you have a connection with this girl. An internal bond, if you will, but that does not happen. She will think you are crazy and run screaming from you. She will break your heart." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder to stop my search. I turned to him, more than a little angry with his little speech. I was tired of this argument. We have had it so many times already. I was not about to have it again.

"If you do not wish to watch my heartbreak then, just leave." I said in a harsh tone sarcastically.

He sighed, letting go of me. I turned my back to him, searching through the desk drawers. I finally found a pretty silky round of ribbon that would do the job perfectly. "I will not leave your side, ever. I love you too much for that. I will be here no matter what."

This time it was my turn to sigh, softening my stance slightly. Placing my palms flat on the desk and closing my eyes, I took a deep breath before I spoke again. "And, I you, Carlisle. But, I love her as well."

"But, she does not love you."

"Yet," I countered quickly. "She does not love me yet. But she will. Bella will love me."

"How do you know she will instantly fall in love with you? Please, let this girl go. Please, I am begging you. I do not wish to see you hurt." He wrapped his arms around my middle, leaning his face against my back. "I'm begging. I've missed you. Please?"

I turned in his arms, placing my hands on his cheeks. I lightly kissed his forehead. "I want this. Let me have my way. Don't make this harder on either of us." Slowly I ran a finger down his jaw. "I won't leave you, no matter what. You know that."

"But, you already have," he breathed, leaning his face against my neck. Carlisle kissed the flesh there lightly, his hands sliding around my waist. "Please, I'm begging you."

"Stop this, Carlisle," I muttered. "You know this will do you no good in the end."

He nodded and I could tell if he could cry, he would have. I leaned up slightly, pressing my lips against his for only the briefest moment. "I'm going with you," he said as he pulled away from me.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to let you get arrested. What if she starts screaming bloody fucking murder? I'll be there to calm her down." He said firmly. "I do not want this to get out of hand."

"Are you so sure your power will work on her? Mine does not." I rolled my eyes, moving over to the box and tying the fabric around it.

"You've never let me try." He pointed out, grabbing his favorite coat. Neither of us needed it, but we wanted to appear as human as possible. In this simple act I could tell he was unmoving, like always. I sighed, nodding my head in acceptance. "Besides, if we need to silence the entire family it will be easier with both of us. Neater as well."

"You complain about my humanity." I muttered to myself, tying the ribbon into a perfect bow.

"Humanity is fine and well, but I do not wish to die because some little girl screamed. Nor do I wish to go to prison. Now, may we get this over with so we can move on?" I could tell his sadness and concern had turned anger and frustration. I wasn't surprised truthfully. I said nothing, allowing him to have his way.

"When this all works out I'm going to tell you I told you so, over and over again." I smiled at him crookedly, being as charming as possible with my tone. He rolled his eyes but smile.

"Fine, yes yes. If it works out, you may do so."

Our flat was only about four blocks from Bella's family home, which made things much easier for me. I hated when I had to leave her on sunny days, but at least I was close enough by. It was less than a minute run and a ten minute human walk.

I was a little frustrated that today was a mostly sunny day. It forced me to push my plans back until the sun was setting. But, I suppose twilight was as good as time as any to do this. It would give her just about twenty four hours to decide.

I climbed up the tree, Carlisle following behind. I decided to place the package in her closet before she came in so I wouldn't have to awkwardly have the gift in my hands as I spoke to her. I wouldn't reveal it until I was ready anyway. I climbed back out, listening to the dinner conversation below. Bella, as always, was nearly silently while everyone around her talked wildly and thought something completely different from the words leaving their mouth. I sat beside Carlisle on a branch, my legs hanging over.

"You've sat here for thirteen years? I should have brought you a pillow or something. So uncomfortable. And dirty too." He grumbled, leaning back against the trunk, his arms crossed over his chest while one leg stretched out in front of him, the other dangling off.

"Oh, hush," I complained, waiting impatiently for Isabella to return. It wasn't too long before I heard the not so dainty foot steps up the stairs, her hand sliding along the railing. I could tell just by the way she was walking that she was angry. She walked with purpose, each foot in front of the other.

As Isabella came into the door she growled, stomping her foot furiously before throwing her purse onto the bed. She ripped off the long white satin gloves, throwing them across the room before standing in front of the dummy that held the dress she'd be wearing at her birthday party the next evening.

Now, almost anything looked amazing on Bella, but this dress was god awful. Bright candy pink with ivory white lace trim, layer after layer of fabric weighting it down unflatteringly with sleeves puffing out wildly from her shoulders. She was going to look more like the birthday cake than a woman. She growled again as she looked at it and I couldn't help but chuckle. Obviously she hated it as well. Her mother had picked it out with her not even being there. Renee, her mother, did not know her at all. If she had, she would have know that Isabella hated the color pink with a passion.

I gave Carlisle a meaningful glance and a smile before moving towards the open window, climbing in without a sound. I heard him softly groan behind me, the leaves rustling as he moved closer. He was simply waiting for something to go wrong at this point.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," I said in my most velvety voice, letting it fill the empty space and shattering the silence.

She gasped softly, a bare hand going up to her throat as she turned around towards the noise. Her eyes went wide as she saw me, stepping forward slightly. The cutest look of confusion came over her before she spoke in a voice as light as a feather. "Edward?"

It took a moment to process what she said. _Did she really just say my name?_ I had to shake myself, remind myself to speak once again. I did not want to scare her. "I am flattered you remembered."

"This is impossible." She shook her head, her dark brown curls bouncing with the action.

"Nothing is impossible." I took a step forward and she took one back, her deep plum dress rustling with her movement and her short heels clicking against the hard wooden floor.

"I've finally lost it! My mother drove me insane like I always said she would." She whispered to herself, placing both hands on her hairline and pushing upwards. "You're not real. You simply cannot be."

"Oh, I'm very real." I assured her, taking another step forward. This time she did not step back, but stayed rooted into her spot. I think she was too shocked to move, honestly.

"I made you up when I was a child because I was lonely. I've thought... I thought I've seen you sometimes, in public, in crowds. But then you were gone. You're not real. This is impossible." She repeated again. "You simply cannot be."

"You're not as sneaky as you thought you were," I heard Carlisle whisper from the tree but I ignored him. I would deal with him more later.

I took a final step and finally I was in front of her, our chests no more than a couple inches apart. "I am real, Isabella and you did not make me up. You may touch me, if you like to check."

"Pfft," I heard Carlisle snort in the trees but I was too locked on her gaze to even care. Her hand slowly reached up. "You haven't aged since I was child. You should be... I don't know." Her tiny fingers brushed against my cheek and slowly cupping it. "Hard as rock, smooth as silk... and cool to the touch. What... What are you? You're not human."

"Such a smart little girl I have," I mused, leaning my cheek into her palm. I pulled my head back, giving her a large smile and allowing my fangs to show. I removed my ever present sunglasses, placing them in my pocket. Half the time I forget they were even there. They were simply a part of who I was.

She gasped again, slowly backing away and her eyes narrowing. "What are you?"

I walked to her table by her bed, fingering through the books she had read, time and time again, before finding the one I wanted. I lifted up the black hard cover book, handing it to her with a smile. "Not accurate, but close enough." I said in a teasing manner.

"Vampire?" She asked in confusion as she saw the book in her hands. _Bram Stoker's Dracula._

"Yes," I grinned again, once again showing my fangs. "Does that frighten you?"

Shaking her head slowly, she answered, "no."

I could hear her heartbeat increase, her cheeks flushing red. No, I didn't frighten her. In fact, I could smell her arousal thick in the room. I excited her. The idea thrilled me to no end. I walked in front of her again, taking the book from her fingertips and tossing it on the bed. "He got it all wrong though. I will how teach you everything once you become like me."

"Like you?"

"Yes, but I'm getting ahead of myself." I said softly, backtracking. "I have a proposal for you, my dear one. I am leaving the country by the end of the week, and I wish for you to join me, forever."

She gasped at the words. "What? What do you mean?"

I ran a finger over her chin, feeling the hot silky smooth skin there. "I want you to be my companion. I wish you to join me."

Her eyes narrowed again in though, her eyebrows knitting together in a cute manor. "Why? Why me?"

Leaning my lips close to hers, I breathed against them to allow my sweet breath to fill her lungs. "I've watched you for years. I've watched you grow into a beautiful young woman. I love you and want you to be mine."

Her lips twitched and I could tell she wished me to kiss her. She had yet to be kissed by any man and I didn't want it to be just yet. I want the moment to be perfect for our first kiss, her first kiss. "But, of course, you do not have to answer now. You will have to think about all that you will leave behind if you do."

"What would I leave behind?" Bella said in almost a daze.

"Friends, family, your home, England for at least a few decades." I waved my hand in the air, hoping to make those things seem minor. "Now, I believe, young woman, you're having a birthday party tomorrow."

"What?" She shook her head of the confused fog, blinking her eyes quickly. "Oh, yes, I am."

"I have a gift for you, but it comes with a condition..." I said, quickly going to the closet and reappearing with the box on the bed. I moved so quickly she could not see the action. I wanted to prove what I was to her. "If the answer is yes, and you will join me, then you will wear it. And if no, you will wear that hideous thing your mother calls a dress." Her fingers went to the box. "No, not yet. Open it after I am gone. You have twenty four hours to decide." I said quickly. "Take this time and use it wisely."

Bella nodded her head, taking a step closer to me. "I thought you were a dream for so long. I can't believe you are real."

I smiled at her words. This went better than I could have ever imagined. My dead heart was dancing inside of my chest with excitement. I wanted to grab her up in my arms and just leave, but I could not. Not yet. I would have to wait for that.

So, with a gentle stroke of my fingers down the side of her cheek, I leaned in once again so our lips were close together. So close I could taste their sweetness in the air. "Happy birthday, Isabella," and with that, I was gone out the window.

I pulled Carlisle with me, landing gracefully to our feet and bounding back towards our home. "My, Edward, such the flair for dramatics."

I rolled my eyes. "You have to admit it went well."

He sighed, jumping the fence that let back to our small flat. "Yes, it did. Surprisingly. This girl must be as insane as you."

"Or, it's fate." I grinned, landing behind him. "We were meant to be."

"It's not meant to be if she has no real choice."

**So, did things work out the way you thought they would in their first meeting? Are you curious to what Bella was thinking? Don't worry, next chapter is Bella's POV. They will alternate. **

**If you want a preview of the next chapter, hope on over to Twitter and take a gander. You know you want to. Jayeliwood, just like on her. **

**Carlisle I think is my favorite character in this. He's a bit more edgy and sarcastic compared to some of the Carl's we know (cough, Taking Chances' doctor perfect hunk go check it out. It's awesome! Cough) Who's your favorite so far? Carlisle or Edward?**


	3. Bella

**Wow! Thanks for the wonderful response to this story thus far!**

It took several minutes for my heart rate to return to normal after Edward had left.

_Edward... was..._

No, I wasn't going to say the word. If I did I would have to admit to myself that either I had lost it completely or it was true and I wasn't sure if it was or not. Could he be?

I had dreamed about Edward for the last decade. More than that. I had day dreamed about it- about _him_. I was such a lonely child and I needed him to keep me company. I had no real friends, even in school. The only real friend I had was Victoria's husband, James- the man who first called me Bella. But, as I got older I began to... began to fall in love with my creation. So much so that I thought I saw him. In the crowds on the street, at the theater, at dinners, just randomly. But now, I was beginning to wonder... had that been-

No, I would not say that word just yet.

I walked to the open window slowly, closing it and locking it for some reason. I knew he would not be back again tonight anyway. He was giving me time to think about his offer. Standing by the window for several long minutes, I gazed out and tried to think but my mind was too clouded. I was not sure of my decision.

Was there really a decision to make? No, not really. I was out of my mind. The only place I was going to was a sanitarium where they'd put me in a straight jacket for the rest of my life. But, if it was... If this was really happening, then I would have to think carefully.

I turned my back and sighed at the sight of the giant white box. Somehow it made it all more real. There, I said it. Real.

_Edward was **real**. _

I walked to the box and pulled at one of the ends of the ribbon, unraveling it from it's bow. With a single finger I lifted the box, biting my lip as I did so. I'm not sure what was going to be inside. I really had no idea. I gasped at what I saw.

Inside was a shiny red taffeta dress with black lacing and smoky crystals sewn into the bodice. I picked up the dress, swishing it around as I got a better look. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I had never even worn the color red before. When I lifted the dress I realized there was more in the box. I set the dress to the side and began to pull out the rest of the contents. Everything was there, to the underthings and perfume even. Black shiny boots that went up past my ankles, beautiful thin black stockings that went up my thighs and hooked to a lace garter belt. I blushed at the thought of him buying all of this for me. Even the corset. The final object in the box was a black lace chocker that matched the dress, thick in width. Black quartz dangled off the ends and in the center was a large oval ruby, the exact color of the dress. Blood red.

"Marie," I heard my mother call as she began to walk up the stairs. I began to rush to put all of my new things away, placing them as quickly into the box as possible. I put it into the closet just before the door came flying open. "Marie! You were extremely rude to Mr. Newton." Well, the party must have been over now.

"Mother, how many times have I told you-" I began to correct her but of course she did not listen. I hated the name Marie with a passion, it was far worse than Isabella.

"Oh, don't you dare start with me. Mr. Newton is a fine young man! His father owns a successful business. You could have a good life-"

"Micheal is just a friend though, Mother! I have no feelings for him. Besides, he spoke down to me. I am not a fool and do not wish to be treated as such."

"He did no such thing," she defended quickly. I sighed, becoming more and more frustrated. Was she even in the same room with us? Just the thinking about the things he said made my blood boil. "You will apologize to him at the party tomorrow."

"And, if I refuse?" I said hotly, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Then I will do it for you." Renee said, sticking her chin in the air. "I cannot believe you acted like that. So rude."

"He was acting as if I was a piece of property!" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air. "Do you wish me to bought and sold to the highest bidder?"

"You should be happy that such a wealthy young man is-"

"You do!" I growled before she could finish the thought. "I will not apologize to him, ever. And if you like him so much, why don't you marry him?"

"You're being a brat! After all I have done for you. I have half a mind to cancel this party." She threatened.

I laughed darkly. "Please do! I didn't want to do to this thing in the first place. So you go right ahead, _mother_. Please! Cancel."

She huffed angrily, mad that I had called her bluff. I knew she'd never do it. She would hate to lose the chance to be so social. Turning and leaving my room quickly, my mother slammed the door behind her. I sighed, so glad to be finally alone with my thoughts once again.

Edward said I had a lot to leave behind, but did I? My mother and father were practically strangers. They were not cruel or unkind, they simply were not around enough to know me. I had no real friends. I had people I was social with, but none that I would truly count on for help or comfort. England had been my home since I was a very small child, only being a year old when we moved here, but it was just land. Just a place. And truthfully, I wanted to see the world.

I thought about Edward's words and his offer as I laid down to sleep that night and I dreamed of all we could do together. Together, the man of my dreams and I.

I woke up in the morning, earlier than I normally would have. I could not sleep. My dreams were too twisted and confused. So, I rose around six in the morning and decided to take my breakfast in the dinning room, where my father was.

My mother never woke up early, so I was in no real danger of coming in contact with her. I was not ready to play nice with her just yet. We generally avoided each other.

Even though the party was today, my father still had to work. I'm not even totally sure what he did, other than smoke cigars and play cards with random gentlemen from different countries. He had once been a diplomat to America, which was how he met my mother, but I still had no idea. He did not speak on it often. I think he felt that my mother and I would not understand the complicated nature of it all. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Good morning, darling," my father said over his newspaper. "I'm surprised to see you, especially with such a large day ahead."

"Perhaps that is why I could not sleep," I gave him a weak smile, sitting down to the table. One of kitchen staff brought me a plate of soft boiled eggs, sausage, along with a muffin and tea. I wasn't really that hungry but I decided to nibble on the bread. I took a slow sip of the warm tea before speaking again. "Is there any way you can talk mother out of forcing me to apologize to Micheal?"

My father sighed, setting down his newspaper. "Marie, that was very rude. I think you should."

"But!"

"No. Not buts. Marie, you should find it flattering that such a young man is interested in you." He placed his glasses on his eyes, standing up. "Furthermore, you should remember your place. You are my daughter and therefore that gives you certain responsibilities-"

"And, what responsibilities are these, Father? To be another man's show piece in a collection of things? No, I will have none of that." I pushed my plate away, standing up. I started for the stairs, angry once again.

"You should be grateful." He called from behind me.

"Grateful for what?" I said hotly, not turning around.

"The life you have." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Which is not one at all," I muttered to myself before going up to the stairs. I had a lot of thinking to do.

"You have a lot on your mind," Victoria commented as she twisted my hair into an design at the back of my head later that evening. Though her own hair was wild most of the time, she was amazing with others. I wasn't sure how she did it. "You're very quiet."

"I'm just thinking," I sighed, wrapping my arms tighter around my stomach, pulling my robe around me more so.

"About?" She urged softly, placing a silver comb in my hair. This was the one thing I had picked out for myself for the party. Everything else someone else had. It was like I had no control over my own life at all.

"If you had a chance to... to touch a dream? Would you?"

"Depends on the dream," she mumbled through the pins in her mouth.

"What if it was a wonderful dream? A perfect dream?" I said in a soft voice, wondering if Edward was here now somewhere, listening. It was crazy to think so, but I still wondered.

"Then yes, yes I would." She smiled, braiding the hair at the bottom of my neck and twisted it into the design. "What sort of dreams have you been having, dear?" Victoria asked, setting the brush down. I turned my head from side to side, smiling as I looked into the mirror.

"Amazing ones," I told her honestly. "My hair looks beautiful. Thank you so much. I love it."

"You're welcome, Miss. Now, lets get you dressed!"

I sighed as she said that. "Would you mind if I dressed myself?" I asked quietly as I moved to the bed and sat. I thought about the two dresses and what I could do about them. I still wasn't totally sure, but I felt like I was at least closer to the answer.

"Of course, dear," she nodded, looking a little sad for some reason. She placed a hand on my cheek, stroking the skin softly. "If you want to go after your dreams, girl, do it. That's the only way you'll be happy in life."

"Thank you, Victoria," I sighed softly, closing my eyes. "For everything."

She left after that, leaving me alone with my thoughts. It was hard, in a way. I still wasn't sure what to do. It was more complicated than I wanted it to be. It should have been so simple. Yes or no. Shouldn't I have known the answer right away? Didn't I? Didn't I truly know the answer?

With those words in mind, I got dressed. I made sure everything was perfectly in place, fastening every button and smoothing every wrinkle with my hands. I put on the final touches, the perfume, the makeup, the gloves...

And the chocker.

The party had already begun downstairs without me, the area filled with people that I barely knew. They were all my father's allies or my mother's friends along with their families. It didn't matter to me. They could party all they liked. I took each step slowly, holding my head up high.

Yes, I knew the answer. It was simple. The answer was yes.

I felt all eyes on me as I took the steps, my black gloved hand sliding down the railing to support myself. I tried not to look at anyone in particular, but instead letting my gaze fall all around the room. Willing myself to look confident, I tried my best not to bite my lip. If Edward was here, and he saw me this way, I wanted to be just the way he wanted me to be. Beautiful in red.

I heard a soft gasp from the bottom of the stairs, my mother's eyes wide with anger and shock. She walked briskly towards me, grabbing my arm almost too roughly. She remembered herself, dropping it to the side before leaning in close to me. "What in the world are you wearing?"

"A dress," I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, her face flushing with frustration.

"Yes, but where did you get that dress? I had something I wished you to wear." She said in a low hiss. "Why are you being this way?"

"What way, Mother?"

"A brat!" She growled. "You're embarrassing me! You... you look like like... like a HARLOT!" She mumbled close to me so no one else could hear her, at least that's what she thought.

"On the contrary, I believe she looks ravishing, Mrs. Swan." A familiar velvet voice said causing my mother to turn abruptly, surprise and embarrassment coloring her cheeks. She gasped as she looked the handsome young man over who was dressed in a fine hand made black suit, a blood red tie that matched my dress peeking out the top of his vest. I could just barely make out the red of his irises over the very tops of his dark tinted sunglasses, shining brightly at me. A brilliant smile lit up his face, making me smile in return.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Excuse me," my mother said in a dangerously low voice. "I do not believe we have met, sir. Who are you?"

I almost pointed out my mother's rude behavior but decided that in the end it would be unwise to do so. I didn't want her to haul off and slap me in the middle of the party. I wasn't sure what I would do then. I bit my lip, waiting for his answer impatiently.

"My apologies. I should have introduced myself properly. My name is Edward Masen, how do you do, madam?" He smiled, taking her gloved hand in his and kissing the top of it lightly. I saw my mother's hardness begin to melt with his charms. "I do have to thank you for inviting me to such a lovely party."

"Of course, the honor is all mine," she lied. She had no idea who he was but she was going to play it off as best she could. I could tell she didn't want to seem like a fool in front of him.

"As I was saying, the dress is simply amazing with your skin and your eyes. Very fashionable as well, it's all the rage in Paris." He went on to say, the smiling never wavering from his face. "Though, I could see where lesser educated people would think that sort of thing."

I bit my lip, holding back a giggle at the insult. My mother's eyes went wide before narrowing, clearing her throat softly. "Oh yes, the times are changing I suppose."

"Quite," he said with a bit of humor in his voice. "Bella, I must say you are the loveliest woman here." Edward said, turning his attention back to me. "Would you give me the honor of a dance?"

I nodded my head, unable to speak and barely able to think. I took his out stretched hand and walked with him to the middle of the dance floor. He swiveled me around, pulling me almost to his chest as his firm hand slid down the center of my back. "You do look ravishing, my dear. Good enough to eat, in fact."

**Hey everyone! Preview on twitter- jayeliwood- if you want to check it out! **

**So, do we like Bella's POV? She's headstrong, but remember she is a teenager. **


	4. Chapter 4 Edward

**Thanks for the fantastic reviews!**

**Edward**

"I can't believe you're actually doing this," Carlisle mumbled from the huge brass bathtub in his bathroom, the door left wide open so he could observe me as I prepared for this evening.

"Seeing is believe," I said teasingly.

"I'm not going to see you make a fool out of yourself. I know she's not going to scream now, so you're on your own with this little... _party_." He said loudly as I slipped on my pants, buttoning them quickly. "Wear your black suit, I like that one more."

I sighed, pulling off my pants and throwing them onto the bed before going to the closet. Most everything but our clothes were in boxes. I pulled it off the hanger, putting them on. "Come now, you always enjoyed being social."

"Not that social," he mumbled as he climbed from the tub, the water splashing around his legs with the smooth movement. "I'm just worried."

"You shouldn't be. I'll be fine." I said, looking for my favorite red tie through the chest of drawers. I felt the fresh warmth of his body as he moved towards me, his moist hands sliding down my bare back. "Carlisle," I half moaned as they slid around the front.

"Yes, Edward?" He said teasingly, kissing my earlobe lightly. All that separated us was a small towel and the fabric of my pants. The idea was torture. I had missed him so much but now...

"Now isn't the time for this," I breathed, pulling away from him. "I have to finish getting ready."

He groaned, snatching the silky robe hanging on the door knob. "Of course not."

"Carlisle, you knew what I would say. You know what I am doing tonight. I've been waiting for this day for years. I will not be late for it."

He huffed, walking out of the room like a child. I would have laughed if I wasn't so frustrated. I finished dressing quickly, annoyed that we were going to go start the evening out like this. I wondered down to the den where Carlisle sat in his robe, pretending to read a book.

"You still have time to get ready to join me," I offered. It was going to be the last time I did so.

"And see the scene unfold?" He said sarcastically. "I think not."

"Carlisle, do you hate Bella so?" I said, kneeling beside him.

"No," shutting the book as he answered, "I simply do not know her and I don't understand the hold she has over you. I am sure she is a pleasant enough human being but in the end, she is food."

"She is NOT food," I said firmly. "She will become one of us."

"And if she declines your oh so generous offer?"

I stood up, my chin in the air as I straightened my jacket. "That doesn't matter. She will say yes."

He rose, placing a hand on my shoulder, his deep red eyes peering into mine. "So certain?"

"Completely," was all I needed to say.

"Go, enjoy your insanity." He muttered, pulling away from me and going up to his almost completely bare bedroom. "Just be back in time for the boat."

I sighed but decided not to continue this with him. He needed his time. When Bella came home with me tonight then all of his doubts would be taken away. He would see what I knew all along. That Bella was made just for me.

The light was fading almost completely now. It was pleasant enough to walk to home. I would have enjoyed it more though if I didn't feel so nervous. I tried to be confident with Carlisle, but his words spoke of my fears. But, I could not think of what I would do if she declined my offer. It was simply too sad. I had to be confident that she would say yes. I had to believe.

The place was already brimming with people when I arrived. I instantly knew that Bella would not like that in the least. She hated crowds, becoming flustered and nervous. Her heart rate would always increase and I could tell by the hormones she was putting off that she was none too happy with it. I sighed, shaking my head at her mother's selfishness. That woman was only thinking of her social standing when she arranged this little party.

I lost myself in the ground, giving a polite smile to anyone who looked at me. Hiding in the corner, I waited for my angel to descend the stairs. I could still hear her moving around the room, and even though I wanted to check on her, I did not. I wanted to wait for this perfect moment to see her in my gift. I didn't want to give the surprise away too early.

Several minutes past before her all too familiar smell filled the air and wafted into my lungs. She smelt so... amazing. Delicious and sweet, full of honey almost. I couldn't wait to have that scent wrapped around me completely.

Bella took each stair carefully, her head held high with her eyes unfocused. Her hands were trembling slightly, but I doubted she noticed that. I took her all in, unable to hide the gigantic smile that threaten to take over my every feature. She was wearing my dress.

I could have danced with joy at that moment.

I began to move my way through the crowd, instantly pulled to her. But, as I moved closer I heard the beginnings of Bella's conversation with her mother, Renee.

"What in the world are you wearing?" She said harshly to my angel. _She looks like a whore. Where the hell did she get that dress?_ Her thoughts like venom, angry at having her choice put away. She had everything perfectly planned, or so she thought.

"A dress," Bella replied back calmly. I was glad that she was not going to take that comment from her mother.

"Yes, but where did you get that dress? I had something I wished you to wear." She said in a low hiss. "Why are you being this way?" _Spoiled brat child. I raised her better than this. Who the hell does she think she is?_

"What way, Mother?" I moved close enough to see Bella tilt her side as she talked, a slick little smile playing on her redden lips.

"A brat!" She growled. "You're embarrassing me! You... you look like like... like a HARLOT!" She moved her lips close to Bella's ear so no one could hear her. She was so wrong. I couldn't stop myself from stepping in. I would not allow her mother to bother her any longer.

"On the contrary, I believe she looks ravishing, Mrs. Swan." I grinned at Bella, not taking my eyes off of her. Her mouth opened wide, a look of shock coming over her face. I could see the delicious flush crawl up from her breasts and over her neck as she looked at me

"Edward," she said in a delicious sigh, her heart rate increasing at an amazing rate.

"Excuse me," Renee interrupted."I do not believe we have met, sir. Who are you?"

Bella's lips pursed as her mother spoke, her eyes rolling just slightly. A deep sigh left her lips, though I doubted she knew she had done it. She was very obviously annoyed with her mother's behavior.

"My apologies. I should have introduced myself properly. My name is Edward Masen, how do you do, madam?" I took her tiny hand and picked it up, bringing it to my lips before kissing it lightly. Her heart rate, like her daughter's, increased. She was soaking this up like a sponge. It was hard to keep up the act when she was acting this way but I had to. But, only for a few hours at least. "I do have to thank you for inviting me to such a lovely party."

"Of course, the honor is all mine," she lied. _I wonder who he came with. Is he one of Charlie's employee's sons? He doesn't seem to be with anyone. He hasn't said anything. Look how well he's dressed. He's well off. _I had to stop her thoughts. They were becoming too annoying for me.

"As I was saying, the dress is simply amazing with your skin and your eyes. Very fashionable as well, it's all the rage in Paris. Though, I could see where lesser educated people would think that sort of thing." I turned my gaze to her mother for just a second before returning it back to Bella.

She was so shocked that her mind was blank. She blinked several times before sputtering out the words, "oh yes, the times are changing I suppose."

"Quite," I said, finishing up my little talk with her mother. I had enough of it. I wanted to get my angel alone now anyway. "Bella, I must say you are the loveliest woman here. Would you give me the honor of a dance?"

She nodded her head quickly, her breathing picking up just slightly. She placed her hand in mine and followed me to the very busy dance floor. I pulled her close to me, my hand sliding down her back to rest on her thin waist. I breathed in her scent greedily, just so happy to have her this close to me. If we were alone right now, my head would be buried her neck licking, kissing, nibbing, and most likely feeding from her warm little body. I closed my eyes for a moment, remembering that would have to wait for at least a little bit longer. She didn't know how tempting she was.

"You do look ravishing, my dear. Good enough to eat, in fact."

The scent of her arousal hit me like a ton of bricks in the face. I took in a deep breath automatically, savoring it on my tongue. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, letting the scent and the dance take me for a moment before I turned my attention back to the wonderful girl in my arms. Bella was flushing brightly, her lips slightly parted. I gave her a crooked grin, feeling as light as air at the moment. "I can't believe you're real," she said in an almost reverent whisper.

"Very real," I whispered in her ear, unable to stop myself from nuzzling the lobe with my nose. She let out a soft giggle, her hand sliding up my arm. "Does that feel good?" I asked.

"Very," she mumbled quietly. "But, we shouldn't do this in front of all these people?"

"Why? It does not matter. You won't be here in the morning. Let them have a show. It will give him more to gossip about."

"Before morning?" She asked quietly, seeming a little surprised.

"If you wish to come with me, we'll leave right after the party." I said with a quiet nod. I couldn't bare the thought of her changing her mind right now.

"But what about all my things?" Bella pulled back, gazing at me with such innocent eyes.

"I will provide you all you need. You need not worry about that. I have some clothes already made especially for you, packed away. Everything from stockings to shoes to perfume, if you so desire it. Jewelry. I have tried to think of everything but anything I have not provided I will, of course, buy you right away."

She bit her lip, nodding slowly. Her eyes looked up at me pleadingly, "may I bring some of my things?"

"Anything you wish, my love. But, we must acquire them tonight and quickly before we leave." I smiled, massaging the small of her back with my fingertips.

"I will pack them right away," she said, trying to pull away from me.

"No," I nearly growled, pulling her back to me quickly. "No, enjoy your party. This is your last night here. I will not allow you to spend it in your room. No, after the party. Besides, you will raise concern in your mother if you go up to your room now."

"You're right," she looked almost ashamed.

I stopped our dance, lifting her chin up with my finger so I could look into her beautiful deep brown eyes. The people continued to dance around us, barely noticing that we had stopped. "I am sorry so I was so harsh. I just wish you to have this time. Also, I wish to show all these children what is mine."

"I am yours?" She questioned. It was not that she was upset, simply surprised.

"Soon, you will be. Every part of you will be mine in every possible way," I whispered softly into her ear, blowing cool breath across her skin. She shivered, pressing herself closer to me.

I could hear a swirl of thoughts about me. Jealous angry thoughts. Frustrated and surprised. None were especially happy. Almost all of the petty women in the room were jealous of Isabella, all the men were jealous of me. She was simply too tempting in her dress. The music changed, going into a different song. "Would you like to join me in the garden for a walk?"

"Yes, that would be lovely." She whispered, taking my offered arm. She had seemed to have lost her voice somehow. Hopefully she would find it again by the end of the evening.

The gardens of her parent's home were practically empty, the night still young and the revelers still full of energy. I walked her to a secluded spot in the far corner under a tree, motioning for her to take a seat on the bench. She did so silently, her lips pursed in thought. I had seen that face many a time and I knew it well. I sat beside her, taking her pretty hand into mine and bringing it up to my lips. Lightly, I kissed the cloth covered knuckles, impatient to have my mouth on hers. _Soon_, I kept telling myself. _Soon_.

"What is on your mind, love?" I said in hopes of a distraction.

"How do you know me? How do you know you won't tire of me? How do you know you won't hate everything about me?" Bella questioned in a strained voice.

"I know more about you than anyone else in this world, Isabella." I told her honestly. "You'd be surprised at some of my knowledge. The last thing I will ever do is tire of you. And, I could not hate you, ever. I fell in love with you from the first moment I saw you..."

"In the park?" She questioned. "You... you loved me then?"

"Instantly. I knew you would be mine one day. I knew that the gods created you just for me. My little doll," I mused, playing with a loose hair at the back of her neck. A wild shiver ran down her spine, a soft gasp leaving her lips.

"What, though? What do you know about me and how?"

"Isabella," I started out firmly, "I have watched you bloom and grow from the tiny child, watching you every night as she grew like a little vine. But now, now you have bloomed... Bloomed into a beautiful rose." I grinned, moving my fingers playing with the sleeve of her dress. I had a very special reason for picking the color that I did. "I know everything everything from your favorite foods to the fact that you love to draw."

"Everyone knows I enjoy drawing." She pointed out almost smugly.

I leaned in close to her, pressing my lips once to her smooth neck. "Yes, Bella, but do they know what one of your favorite subjects are? Do they know you are so interested in the nude form?" The heat began to crawl up her neck, making my own blood boil for her. "Do they know how you have sat in front of a mirror, without a stitch of clothing on, and drawn yourself... time and time again?"

"Y-yo-you know a-about that-t?" Stutter as she asked, her skin on fire. "You watched me?"

I grinned to myself, thinking about the day she discovered herself about a year ago. How she tried to make every curve just perfect and the shadowing just right. She worked so intensely and with so much passion. "I was unable to take my eyes off of you," I admitted to her. I would not lie to her about something like this. I needed her to know the truth. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, my little one. You have a beautiful body."

Biting her lip as she looked away, her arousal hit me again. She enjoyed that thought, even though she would never admit to it. I grinned to myself, pulling her chin towards me so that I could look into Bella's eyes. "I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing." I replied, leaning into her. Placing my hand on her cheek, I smoothed her skin with my thumb. Her eyelashes fluttered as she closed the distance between us, our lips pressing together oh so slowly.

My entire world exploded in that second.

**I really like this chapter. It's one of my personal favorites. And, nope there isn't a picture of the dress. It's something I created in my head. I'm going to try to draw it, but no promises. I'm not that great of an artist. **

**I'm on twitter if you want to come check me out! Jayeliwood! **

**Sigh, he's a little dark and a way bit of stalker but, for some reason it's hot, isn't it?**


	5. Chapter 5 Bella

**Bella**

I don't know why, but I was simply drawn to him and his beautiful lips. I had to feel him on me. Edward moaned in surprise against my mouth, his sweet and firm lips so much like the summer fruits that it took my breath away. His hand cupped my chin, holding me in place against him as we continued to kiss. He was so gentle and kind and yet my body wanted more from him. I wanted- no, needed- more from him. My body downright demanded it. I tried to deepened the kiss, but he pulled away from me before I had the chance to go any further in my exploration.

"Ah uh, my little one," he chided," there will be time for that later. For now, there is something I need you to do for me." He said gently, his fingers moving from my jaw to my ear, tracing the lobe teasingly. His eyes followed his fingers every movements, moving along my hairline down the side of my neck and then over my shoulder. A small shutter ripped through my body, a chill running through my veins in such a pleasant way.

"I will do anything you wish," I said, scooting closer to him. I would have crawled into his lap if he so allowed me.

His fingers slid around the back of my neck, bringing me back in for a passionate yet too short kiss. It was almost as if he couldn't help himself, much the way I was a moment ago. He licked his lips, taking a deep breath before he spoke again. "I need you, Isabella, to go say your goodbyes."

I was confused by his statement, dizzy still from the kiss. "My goodbyes?"

"Well," he sighed, "not in so many words, but yes. Have your last moments with the people you care about. You will never have this time again. I suggest you use it wisely."

I nodded my head slowly and stood, moving to go back into the party almost automatically. My body would do whatever he wished without a single thought. When he didn't stand and follow, I turned to him a little surprised. "Are you coming?"

"No, I will meet you in your room after your party. I will help you prepare the things you need and we will leave for my home, from there we will leave for Paris tomorrow."

I smiled at the idea of Paris. Even though we weren't really that far away, I had never been. I never really went anywhere. I had always wished to go though. It just seemed like this dream was becoming better and better with each passing second, with every single word he spoke. Edward was offering me everything I desired: a handsome man who cared for me and a life full of adventure in a romantic setting. I could not wait for this to begin, the feeling of excitement about to make my heart explode with the very idea.

Wondering back into the party I felt like I was in a daze. The blood was rushing through my ears, my heart pounding with my sight blurring. It was almost if I were about to pass out. But, no. No, I could not have that. I had important matters at hand. I had to do this to begin my adventures.

So, I began to search the room. I searched for anyone who I wished to spend a few minutes saying my final goodbyes to. But, all I saw was stranger after stranger. I knew some, yes, but not well enough to talk to. My father was in a crowd of men, smoking cigars. He hadn't even greeted me this evening and this was suppose to be my birthday party. And then there was my mother, the woman who called me a whore not twenty minutes before. Even though they lived in this house with me, they were more strangers to me than anyone else. I doubted it would even matter when I was gone. I doubted their lives would change very much at all. Except for maybe the better.

I saw Micheal in the corner, chatting with some brunette that simply fawned over his every word. I did not wish to say goodbye to him either. He could have his pretty little girl who did whatever he wished without a single thought to herself. She could have that life. I had something so much better now.

I felt a little sad as I realized all that I did not have in this place. I felt like I had no one. No one at all cared for me enough to be my friend. No one noticed me enough to worry about me and how I felt about all of this. Even my own parents didn't care.

Then it dawned on me. There was only two people in this universe that I would ever regret not saying goodbye to. I walked to the kitchen quickly, my heels clicking furiously as I did so. Pushing the door open and slamming it against the counter in the process, I scared Victoria as I came in. The noise was so loud that it echoed through the room. I gave her a small smile, feeling a little guilty for being in such a rush.

"Lord, child," she panted, placing a hand over her heaving chest, "you scared the spirit out of me. Where is the fire?"

"Sorry. Nothing. No fire," I lied pathetically. Victoria placed her balled up fists on her hips, cocking them to one side.

"You, Missy, won't get a taste of my cake for another hour. It's your mother's orders. We are suppose to bring the cake out at exactly eight o'clock on the dot. How would it look if I brought it out without a corner, or some of the frosting licked off, hm?"

I giggled, I couldn't help it. I lunged at her, wrapping my arms tightly around my neck. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. You're the best mother a girl could have."

"I'm not your mother," she said a bit sadly, holding me back so she could look me over. I could tell she was trying to figure out what was going on. I felt a little guilty that I couldn't tell her. I hoped she didn't worry too much.

"Yes, you were. In all the ways that mattered. Thank you for loving me the way I needed to be loved, as much as you could anyway. Without you I don't know what I would have done." I whispered fiercely into her ear, feeling myself begin to choke up.

"Oh, child," she sniffled, "please don't make me cry! Why are you saying all of this?"

"Because you deserve to know that." I told her truthfully. "Thank you."

She pulled back, taking my hands into her own as she looked into my eyes. A small tear was running down her fat freckled cheeks. "You're welcome, Bella. And I love you so much. You're such a good girl."

I flushed, looking down at my feet. "Thank you," after a moment of quiet I looked up. "Do you know where James is?"

"Oh, he's around here somewhere. He's helping with all the treats for the party." Not a second later, the older yet handsome gentlemen with long blond hair came into the room. He looked between us and a crease came over his forehead, concerned for some reason.

Before he could say anything and force me to lie some more, I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you," I whispered to him.

"What's come over you, Bella?" He asked, hugging me tightly.

"I just realized that if the world was fair I would have been your daughter and not their's." I pointed to the door.

"Oh, be kind. They're not so bad. You're lucky-"

"No, no I was not lucky to have them as parents. I was lucky to have you in my life. You both cared for me so much. There aren't enough words in this world to thank you for that. I didn't deserve you."

James leaned in and lightly kissed my forehead, "you are too sweet. Now," he said with a small smile, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear, "you need to go enjoy that party of yours. Go, go have a good time."

"Alright," I nodded, giving him a final smile. I felt as if I was going to cry, but I kept it in. I could not raise suspicions to what I was doing. Also, I didn't want to worry them. I went to the door, gazing back at the family I wish I truly hand. "Thank you," I said again before going back into the crowd.

And that was it. I was done with my goodbyes. There was no one else. I glided through the crowd, invisible it felt like. Moving towards the stairs, I knew that no one even noticed me. I simply blended it, even though I felt more beautiful than I had ever felt before. I couldn't be more grateful for this little fact.

I walked up the stairs until I knew no one could see me anymore. I didn't want to bring any unneeded attention onto myself. Sprinting the last few, I slammed the door behind me and locked the door. I was frantically thinking of the few things I wanted.

A few things of my jewelry, my art supplies, a mirror that my grandmother gave me before she passed away.

First off, I decided I would need a bag. I went to my closet, searching through my things. Finally I came across something on the floor. It was an older carpet bag that my mother just hated. I grinned and went to the bed, opening it wide so I could place my things into it.

The easiest things to find were my art supplies. I went to my desk and started with my art pad and pencils, a sharpener and a eraser as well, I gathered them in my arms to put away and turned. I jumped in shock, my eyes growing wide. In front of me, where my bag was before, was Edward lounging on my bed as if he had been there for hours. His knees were bent with his arms behind his head, a cocky smile on his face as his eyes roamed over my form. The things clattered to the floor, my mouth opening wide.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he half smiled, looking a little embarrassed. "I'm not use to acting human anymore."

"It's alright," I whispered, dropping to the floor to pick up my things. The next thing I knew a figure was in front of me, all of the items gathered into a pile in Edward's arms. "Thank you." I took them from him, putting them into the bag that was still on the bed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He offered, taking a walk around my room. He seemed so comfortable in it. Like he had been in here a million times before.

"No," I replied honestly, "I only have a few things I am taking."

He went over to my jewelry box, picking the lid up and playing with it between his fingers. "This as well?" I nodded my head slowly and he smiled, picking it up completely and taking it over to the bag. "I figured as much."

I grabbed the final item from my vanity, walking slowly back over to the bag. "You do know me well. It seems unfair. I do not know you, though I feel like I do."

"You will know me." He smiled, taking the mirror from my hands. Dropping it carefully into the bag before turning his attention back towards me, Edward placed his hands on my cheeks and pulled me in for a deep kiss. "Are you ready to go?" He asked as he pulled away, slightly breathless.

"Yes," I all but breathed. My heart was thumping wildly and I just knew it would stop from all this excitement. I rushed to the bed and picked up my bag, but Edward stopped me.

"I will get that, my dear."

"Oh," I smiled at him, giddy. I could have danced. I went towards the door, but once again he stopped me.

"We won't be going that way," he grinned.

I looked at him confused, "which way will we go then? Out the window?" I asked sarcastically.

His grin grew wicked and within a blink of an eye I was cuddled against his chest, the bag in his other fist. "Wrap your arms around my neck and close your eyes. Don't make a sound."

I did as I was told, burying my face in his neck and squeezing my eyes shut. I felt the whoosh of air and heard his feet hit the ground, but the second story fall was nothing. The party was still going on inside, music playing loudly with people talking. We were on the side of the grounds farthest from the garden, lucky for me. No one would notice my leaving. I pulled my face up to look around.

"That's amazing," I whispered to him against his ear.

Edward turned and smiled, lightly kissing my forehead. "You will be able to do the same soon. Now, close your eyes again. This will take a bit longer. Do not make a sound." He repeated.

"Yes, Edward," I replied, simply happy to say his name. I buried my face into his neck, breathing in his scent deeply.

Cool air began to flow around my body, his cold body temperature making me rather chilly. I automatically snuggled myself closer to him, not daring to open my eyes. I would do whatever he told me to.

And then the wind stopped just as suddenly as it started, a soft creaking of a door catching my attention. I hesitated, unsure if I was allowed to move or not. I certainly hoped so. I was so curious at this point that I did not know what to do. I bit my lip, nuzzling his neck. He hummed in pleasure, kissing my cheek again. "I'm going to put you down now, even if I do not wish to."

I smiled, opening my eyes as my feet settled onto the floor. I gasped at the size of the home he lived in and it was so beautiful. It was obvious though that some of the things had been put away or moved. There were a few sheets over some of the furniture. I took a step forward, taking it all in. "Oh," I breathed, taking in the pieces of art hanging on the walls. They were beautiful.

"Carlisle, we are home!" Edward called almost too brightly. His hands wrapped around my waist, kissing the side of my neck. "Come, my love. I have someone I wish you to meet."

**Not a ton to say right now. I'm a bit too tired for any real words. I stayed up to see the HP movie and let me just say, I loved it. Way more adult. A lot funnier too. **

**Jayeliwood on twitter if you want to follow! You can find out all about me and my stories, if you want. Not that I'll be on it much today. My area has asked to converse energy because of the extreme heat. Fun stuff. I'm going to spend my day relaxing and not running the dishwasher, washing machine, or computer. **

**I just wanted to make James and Victoria not the bad guy for once. I mean they're ALWAYS the bad guy. I thought they needed a break. Did I do okay with that? And who's ready for the next chapter that's from Edward's point of view?**


	6. Chapter 6 Edward

_**Thanks for the awesome reviews last chapter! I thought I lost this chapter last week and I freaked out. Lol I'm glad I didn't. **_

**Edward**

_Oh my god, she came._ _I_ _can't_ _believe_ _it_, Carlisle's thoughts echoed through my ears. I sighed, shaking my head as I called his name. "Oh, Carlisle, come down and meet my Bella," I said sweetly, just to annoy him. He knew I could hear his thoughts and were just thinking it just to annoy me.

"Who is Carlisle?" Bella asked shyly, looking at me with a worried expression on his face. She bit her bottom lip, sucking it into her sweet little mouth. I groaned to myself, only wanting her lips on me at that moment.

I ran a soothing finger over Bella's cheek, smiling at her reassuringly. "A good friend of mine and hopefully one day one of yours."

_Oh, yes... friends..._ His thoughts echoed back at me. I sighed again, wishing I could get him alone for a second so I could slap him across the back of his head. I said nothing though. I didn't need to reply to his mental goading. It would have just made things worse for the moment. Finally I heard his foot steps coming down the the stairs, taking them slowly and one at a time.

"Good evening, Ms. Swan." Carlisle smiled charmingly at Bella, giving me a pointed look as he walked past me. _I can't believe you're doing this. I can't believe she's going along with this. _

"I'm not doing anything she didn't agree to," I murmured so low only he could hear it. "She wished to come."

_She's a child._

"She's seventeen. She's old enough to know..." I whispered again.

_You're lying to yourself._ He looked at me before taking her hand into his own. Carlisle lightly kissed the top of her hand, letting his firm lips linger on top of her soft flesh. "You're more beautiful than Edward described."

Bella's mouth opened and closed slowly, looking over Carlisle's body. Then I realized what the problem was. Carlisle was only wearing his sleep pants still, his robe hanging open. She had never seen a man in this way before. It almost made me smile, her sweet innocence. Finally, she stuttered out, "thank you."

"Of course, my dear. The pleasure is all mine. And, I understand that best wishes are in order?" He smiled, his cool thumb running over the knuckles of her hand which were still placed in his palm.

"What?" She asked, starring at him almost in a daze.

"Birthday wishes. I believe yesterday was your seventeenth birthday." He finally released her hand, taking a step back. He of course realize what his presence did to her.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." She blushed, taking a step towards me. Bella was looking at me, still a bit worried. I took a step closer to her, pulling her closer to me. It was an odd sort of dance.

"Carlisle and I have been living together for a very long time. He is very important to me and I'm sure you two will become very good friends." I twisted my fingers into a piece of loose hair. "I know it already."

"Quite," Carlisle smiled at Bella charmingly, putting on his best act even though he was so unhappy. He turned his gaze towards me, his red eyes so sad that I felt horribly guilty. I knew that he was sadden by this, but he would accept my choice. I gave him a small smile but he did not return it.

"Carlisle is actually my maker," I continued to sing his praises, trying to make it up to him in some small way. "I have learned much from him. I know you will as well. He's an excellent teacher."

"Oh, I look forward to you teaching me the ways of the world. I realize I am naive in this way." She said so sweetly. Sometimes she had so much insight into herself that I had to smile. I leaned over and kissed her shoulder. "I look forward to both what you and Edward have to teach me."

I searched Carlisle's mind for the response for that but surprisingly there was nothing. I decided to step in with my words. "I will teach you whatever you wish to learn."

"I-" she began but her stomach growled loudly. I had forgotten about that little fact, the fact that humans had to eat more often that vampires. We could eat once a week. She had to eat two to three times a day. Well, we wouldn't have to worry about that for much longer. But, I could at least get her a fine final meal.

"Hungry, my dear?" I mused.

Her arms wrapped around her stomach, a soft flush coming across her cheeks. "Yes, I am. But, that's alright, I can-"

"Why don't I take you out to dinner?" I smiled down at her, thinking of the most grand eatery in the city. It wasn't that far from this area and I'm sure I could buy my way in and get her whatever she wanted. Reservations be damned.

"Do you honestly think that is possible?" Carlisle cut me off, his annoyance coming to the surface. "Surely they have realized that she has gone missing. The yard will be looking for her. She's the daughter of an important politician. Please, think Edward."

I sighed heavily, "of course. I should have realized. Perhaps you or I could-"

"You could get her something to eat." _She is your pet, not mine._

Bella looked between us, confused by what was going on between us. I would have to explain what we were doing. She didn't understand the silent conversation we had been having. She would soon enough though. She would have her own powers, whatever they may be.

"Edward, it's alright. I will be fine. I don't need anything." She said quietly, embarrassed. I leaned down and kissing her lips softly, running my fingers over her chin.

"No, let me get you something. Stay here with Carlisle. I will be back soon."

Without another word I left the house, going towards the restaurant as quickly as possible. I wound through the alleys, running the entire way. It was even closer than Bella's home. Less than thirty seconds I was standing in front of the doors. I smoothed my hair, adjusting my glasses. I didn't want to appear wind blown.

I gave the man who stood at the front a smile as I took a menu from his hands. "I will need to take all the food with me."

"Sir, we are closing and we do not-" I handed him a wad of money, the many bills rolled up tightly in my fist. His eyes grew wide at the sight. "Yes, of course, sir."

I picked out a few items that I knew she enjoyed, including a couple of desserts. I was not sure what she would be in the mood for. I only wanted to please her. I also bought her a bottle of their finest champagne. She deserved it. It was her day after all. Just because she had left the party did not mean she had to stop celebrating.

It took longer than I would have liked, but forty five minutes later I ran home, the food still hot in the bag in my hands. I came through the door, expecting to hear talking or at least something. But, there was nothing. There was silence except for the gentle beating of Bella's heart and the soft whoosh of her breath. Carlisle was sitting in the front room on the lounge, his feet crossed as his eyes skimmed over a page of a leather bound book.

"Where is Bella?" I asked, trying to keep myself calm. I have expected him to lock her away in a closet at this point.

"In your room, reading." He flipped the page, licking his fingertips before hand. He didn't bother to look at me.

"And why aren't you-" I began but he snapped his head up, anger in his eyes.

"It is not my job to entertain your little pet. It's not my fault that you forgot that fact that she needs to eat daily, Edward. So she's your responsibility, not mine. Just because you brought her into this household-"

"Fine, yes, I understand. Carlisle, you don't have to be rude to her though."

"I don't have to be nice to her either." He spat back, putting his book down.

Suddenly I heard the creaking of the stairs and the accelerated heart beat of my darling. I sighed, rubbing a hand over my face before I turned my attention back to Carlisle. I lowered my voice, "At least pretend to be decent."

_Piss_ _off_, his mind shouted out me, but he sat back down, once again picking up the book. I swallowed back my anger and took a deep breath.

"Bella, love, food is here. I hope you're hungry. I wasn't sure what you would like right now." I explained, turning my attention towards the stairs. I wanted her to know that I knew she was there and that she was not that sneaky. I think even a human would have realized it.

Bella flushed, embarrassed at being caught. Giving her a brilliant smile in attempt to make her more comfortable and to show her that I was not upset, I outstretched my hand and motioned her closer to me. "Thank you," she whispered quietly.

I began to arrange all the food on the small table in front of us, popping the cork on the sparking liquid. I even bought glasses, forks, plates and knifes from the restaurant since I had none for her to use. We had some for show, but they were already in Paris. I poured her a large glass as she sat down on the floor on her knees, her large sparkling brown eyes raking over the food. When her stomach grumbled again, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Please dig in. I wish you to enjoy this." I said as I handed her the glass. Taking a large sip, she hummed in pleasure, his eyes closing. "Do you like?"

"It delicious. Thank you."

I scoffed. "Stop thanking me, Bella. There is no reason to. I will do anything I can to make you happy."

"Wouldn't that be easier if you could read her mind?" Carlisle muttered sarcastically. "Though, when you do, it doesn't seem to change anything. You still do what you want."

"Carlisle!" I growled out.

"You can read my mind?" Bella's eyes went wide with horror. I could have killed Carlisle at that moment.

"No, my dear. Not yours. I can read other people's thoughts, but not yours. I'm not sure why. I have a theory that maybe something like blocking will be your power when you become one of us." I began to explain.

"Power?"

Carlisle rolled his eyes but said nothing. I motioned for the food. "Eat and I shall explain."

She began to cut up her filet carefully, popping a piece of the tender meat between her lips. Taking a long sip of her drink before she put a carrot in her mouth, she turned to me almost to show that she was doing what I asked. It made me smile. She wanted to please me so. I ran my fingers over the top of her head, sitting on the chair behind her and across from Carlisle.

"Yes, power. Every vampire is born with a certain gift that can help them with their hunting. We have a theory that this is mother nature's way of making up for our disadvantages."

"What disadvantages?" Bella asked, taking another sip of the crystal clear liquid. She had finished the glass so I poured her some more, almost over flowing it. She grinned when I handed it back, tasting a bit of the foam that lingered.

"There is a reason we live where we do, Bella. There is also a reason that most vampire myths circle around only coming out at night. That is because at night we appear the most human.

"You're skipping over the truth, Edward." Carlisle mumbled, his eyes never leaving the page.

Bella craned her head between us, her eyes confused. I smirked. I wanted to show her this in person. It was rather hard to explain really. I licked my bottom lip and began, "our skin is different from a humans."

Bella smiled, nodding her head as she reached up her hand to my cheek. "It's hard, like diamonds."

I got excited, this was going to a bit easier than I had originally thought. "Exactly like diamonds. The only thing that can cut through my flesh is another vampire. But we share another trait with diamonds..." I trailed off.

_Stop_ _dancing_ _around_ _the_ _facts_, _Edward_. Carlisle thought, snapping his book closed with a snap. "Bella, we sparkle like those diamonds you spoke of. But, if there are clouds then it blocks out the sun and we do not. That is why we appear the most human at night."

"I see," was all she said, nodding her head after taking another sip. It was already empty again so I refilled it once more. Much to my surprise, she turned her attention to Carlisle. "So, if he can read minds... What can you do? Have you tried to do it to me? Do I block you as well?"

"I can make people do whatever I want, simply by looking into their eyes." He said in a deep voice. I could tell he was trying to scare her but she was having none of it.

"He likes to call it 'glamoring'." I said almost as a tease. "I think part of the reason that we stayed together so long is because we are such a good pair for hunting. We don't like to hurt innocent people, so I try to listen for the worst of the worst and when we find one, Carlisle renders him still and speechless. It's also good if we are caught. He can keep a person in a daze long enough for us to get far enough away."

Carlisle gave me a weak smile, looking over Bella's head. "Yes, we are a good team, I think."

Bella set her once again empty glass on the table, her eyes set hard on Carlisle. "Do it to me."

"What?" He asked in shock. Looking to me for me to say something, I simply shrugged. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, you have her consent... you have mine. Just don't have her to anything dangerous." I replied.

With one hand, Carlisle moved the coffee table and then sank down onto the floor on his knees in front of her. She watched him in curiosity, her large brown eyes set on him. He took either forearm in his hands, looking intensely into her eyes. "Do not look away from me."

His eyes dashed to mine for a second before smirking evilly. He looked directly into her eyes and began to chant in his head, _kiss_ _me_ _kiss_ _me_ _kiss_ _me_. I knew he was doing it just to spite me. I simply smirked. I didn't think his power would work on her anyway. It would be amusing to see Bella slap him once she realized what he was doing if he did succeed.

The silence filled the room, the tension building with every passing nanosecond. The clock clicked loudly behind us. All of a sudden, Bella's head lulled back and her breathing slowed down dramatically. It appeared as if he made her pass out.

"Goddammit, Carlisle! Jesus Christ, what did you do to her!?" I demanded loudly. I was almost ready to kill him on the spot.

"I- I- I don't know! I didn't mean to!" His eyes pleaded with me.

Then, just as suddenly as her head lulled back, Bella began to giggle as she brought her head back up. "Much too serious!"

I sighed in relief and Carlisle growled in anger, dropping his hands away from her shoulders and standing up swiftly. "She's drunk, Edward. Good job."

"I am not," she pouted, her beautiful lips pursed out playfully.

Carlisle picked up the empty bottle and tossed it at me. I caught it easily in one hand, swishing it to hear that there was no liquid left in the bottle. Another thing I had forgotten about humans... they became drunk very easily, especially the young ones.

Bella was still giggling as I threw the empty bottle into the fireplace, shattering loudly. I picked her up, cradling her in my arms before Carlisle could become any more sarcastic. "Come, my dear. Off to bed with you."

"Mm, I like your bed." She mused, playing with my hair. Twirling it around her finger, she watched each movement of her hand carefully. "Will you lay with me?"

"Yes, but I will not sleep." I told her gently as we began to climb the stairs.

"Why not?" She pouted her lips out again.

"We do not sleep, my dear." I kissed her forehead lightly. "But, I will lay with you."

I pushed the door of my room open with my foot and went inside. Once I was in completely, I nudged it closed again. I felt Bella's eyes on me still, her hot and sweet breath flowing over my skin. Moving over to my bed, I laid her down carefully. With Bella on her back, I crawled over her and began to kiss the side of her neck.

"Mm," she moaned, turning her head to the side to give me better access.

I grinned, kissing my way downwards to her cleavage. I had dreamed of her breasts, in a matter of speaking. I licked and nipped carefully at the top of the mounds which were peaking out the top of her lovely red dress. Her heart rate picked up, but instead of melting into my touch she pushed away. Placing a hand on my chest, she shook her head quickly.

"That is not what I meant. I cannot do that until marriage."

"Marriage?" I looked at her, confused. Was she serious?

"Yes, marriage." She said very seriously, nodding her head as she did so. I knew she was still drunk and that there would be no talking to her, most likely. But, I had to try.

"Isabella, you are running away with a man you've actually only known for the last twenty four hours to become a creature of the living dead and you will not consider having sex?"

Bella ran her fingers over the lapel of my jacket, her pretty lips in a pout as she looked up towards me with those beautiful brown eyes. I sighed, knowing I had already lost this conversation. "Yes, it is important to me."

"And you will be unmoving?" I asked once more. She shook her head, her fingers going back to my hair once more. As she tugged on it gently, she leaned upward somewhat and kissed my lips.

"Please, Edward?"

"I will do whatever you please. We will be married in Paris." I said with a sigh. Marriage meant nothing to me, but if it was important to her, then I would do anything to make her happy. I was her most willing slave. I laid her back against the bed again, this time pulling a blanket up so that it wrapped around her body. "Now, get some sleep. We begin a long journey tomorrow, my dear."

**Carlisle is a bit of a snot, for now, but he will get worse before he gets better but he does get better. **

**On twitter, if you want to follow- Jayeliwood!**

**Bella made me laugh in this chapter. I like drunk Bella. She cracks me up. What part of this chapter did you like?**


	7. Chapter 7 Bella

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**Bella**

I woke up with a slight headache, the light streaming into my room in strips across the bed. I was sweaty, my hair sticking to the side of my face where it was pulled down. Bringing my hand to the back of my head, I realized that it was half up and half down. I tugged at a couple of the pins, but gave up when I realized they weren't going to give in that easily and it hurt a little bit. I was not in the mood to fuss with it if I didn't have to.

I rubbed my face gingerly, trying to remember the events that occurred last night. It seemed like all a dream, but as I looked down at my bright red dress, I knew it was real. I smiled to myself. It had been very real and oh so amazing. I felt my heart rate increase at the very thought of what happened.

_My adventure finally began. _

"What has you smiling like that, my love?" I heard Edward's voice ask out of the middle of no where. I jumped, placing my hands over my heart. My eyes frantically searched the room to find him but I did not see him at first. He was sitting in a rocking chair behind me in the corner of the room. He was comfortably dress in slacks and a shirt, his hair combed and neat. He looked perfectly groomed and I felt like a horrible mess. I blushed, embarrassed as I looked down at my lap.

"Nothing," I whispered, looking away from him.

"You're lying. Come to me." He said in a low voice.

I crawled off the bed and made my way towards him slowly. I was worried that he was angry at me but he simply brought me into his lap, brushing the hair away from the side of my neck. Slowly he began to kiss along my bare skin. "I cannot wait to taste you here." He whispered in a deep tone that scent chills down my body.

"Oh," I moaned softly, my head tilting to the side to give him better access to my flesh. His mouth felt so amazing against me that it was hard to describe. As if I could actually speak at the moment anyway.

"I will make it so good for you. I will make you my wife and make you mine, forever. I cannot wait to be buried deep inside of you."

I gasped loudly, a heavy blush moving all over my body. I knew exactly what he was speaking about, though I probably shouldn't. Edward chuckled against my skin, his hand going to the small of my back to bring me closer to him. "Does it hurt?" I whispered in question, afraid to speak any louder.

"Which one?" He nipped at my ear, cool air flowing over the moist lobe.

"Both."

He chuckled again. "Being inside of you for the first time will and only for a few moments. After that I will give you the greatest pleasure you've ever known. I will make you soar, fly at a single touch."

"And..." I trailed off, not knowing how to word the question. What did he call it when I became one of them?

"The change?" He shook his head, his silky hair brushing against my skin. "Not if I do it right. If I weren't going to do it while you were orgasming, perhaps it would be more painful. But, I don't want you to have any bad memories of our time together."

"How is it done?"

He sighed, pulling back when he realized I was full of questions. "Which?" Edward smirked. I realized he was just teasing me. He wanted to see my blush. I, of course, did.

"The... _change_," I used his words.

"After I have you completely relaxed and in pleasure, I am going to draw blood from here," he ran his fingers over the nape of my neck before trailing them off lower. "I will drink from you, taking your blood almost until you are lightheaded. You will be dizzy, but you will not be in pain. When the time is right, I will allow you to drink from me which will return most of the blood to your body. I'm not entirely sure how it works, but that is how it is done."

I nodded my head thoughtfully and then suddenly thought of something he said earlier. "What is orgasming?"

He laughed, ducking his face into my neck before kissing it lightly. "Ah, that is something I can only show you. I don't think explaining it would be possible."

"Is it pleasant?"

"Extremely," he said huskily into my ear before lightly kissing the lobe. As he pulled away he gave me a little smile. "Most people do not believe that it is possible for a woman to achieve this, but it is and it is beautiful."

He peaked my curiosity and I wanted to ask more but he gave me a solid kiss on the lips. "Now my dear, you must get bathed and dressed. I have brunch waiting for you downstairs."

"Yes, sir," I said with a sigh as I stood up. He laughed quietly and tugged on my hand, making me look at him. "What?"

"Edward," he told me firmly. "I am your Edward."

I flushed but nodded my head, tugging gently to free myself from his grip. As I walked towards the door, I realized I had no idea where I was going. I turned back to look at him and he gave me a knowing smile as he pointed towards the left. "First door."

They had the loveliest bathroom. I smiled when I noticed that all the lotions and creams that I used at home were waiting for me by the bathtub. I went through them, smelling them all with a deep breath and a sigh. I adored the smell of lavender. It made me feel so relaxed.

I started to fill the bathtub, splashing some bubbled into it. I wanted to smell as good as possible for him. I stripped out of all my clothing, tossing it to the side. It was all rumpled now anyway. As the water continued to rise, I took all of the pens out of my hair and combed it out slightly, making sure to get every single tangle. Brushing my teeth quickly before the tub overflowed, I stepped into the water and sank into it. I felt so relaxed in the warm water.

With great care I washed every part of my body, including my hair. I actually shampooed my hair twice just to make sure I was completely clean. When I stepped out of the bathtub, I couldn't have been cleaner if I tried. But, there was one problem that I was facing at the moment.

I had no other clothes to wear.

I couldn't very well wear the red dress out during the day. I would pull attention to myself. That was be something I for sure didn't want. If I wore that dress during the day I would look like a whore, like my mother thought originally. I sighed, trying to think of what to do when I noticed a silky robe hanging on the door. I slid it on carefully, wrapping my hair in a towel. If anything else, I could go ask Edward if he had anything for me to wear. He seemed to have everything else prepared for me already.

I decided to check to see if he was in his room first. It seemed like the most logical thing, but he was not there. Instead, there was an pale yellow dress, light and thin. It had a swoop neck, exposing some of my shoulders. I ran my fingers over the cotton fabric, enjoying the feel of it. I turned my attention next to the plain white undergarments and then to a white satin box on the side. I flipped open the top and gasped softly at what I saw.

There was a silver necklace with pale yellow diamonds, along with matching dangling earrings, bracelet, and ring. I admit that I was bad and put those on first before I put anything else on. Finally I placed the slippers onto my feet and decided to go find Edward after I had dressed. My stomach was starting to gurgle at me and I really wanted that brunch he was speaking of earlier.

I crept down the stairs slowly. I couldn't hear a single person and I was worried that I would disrupt something like I did the night before.

Edward wasn't in the small study like room that I ate in the night before so I decided to go in the opposite direction in the part of the home I had not seen yet. If I didn't find him there I decided I would just go back to his room and wait for his return.

I finally came to the doorway of what appeared to the dining room. Part of the long table was covered in different fruits, eggs, breads, meat, and drinks. I bit my lip, my stomach growling quietly. I moved toward slowly but stopped when I saw Edward standing at the doorway. I hadn't seen him there before, he was so quiet. His back was turned to me, his side leaning against the door. His eyes were trained towards the sky. The light came flowing in and I realized something very important...

He was sparkling like a diamond. Just like he said he would. I couldn't believe it.

"You are beautiful," I whispered, unable to stop myself. I moved towards him when he didn't answer, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. His hand slid over mine as he sucked in a deep breath. "What's wrong?"

"He's gone."

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Carlisle. He went hunting last night without me and he hasn't come back." He explained.

"Are you worried he's hurt?" I asked, concerned. I wasn't really sure what we could do about that. Normally I would have gone to my father for help, but that really wasn't an option anymore.

"No," he shook his hair, his deep bronze hair reflecting the light. "No, he can protect himself. I just hope he doesn't miss the boat. We're suppose to leave just after sunset. Dammit, I hate when he goes without me."

"Do you want to go look for him?" I offered, not knowing what else to do.

He scoffed quietly. "I can't. Not like this. No, he'll meet us there if he has to. He'll be fine. It'll be fine." He assured me quickly, turning in my arms and giving me a light kiss. He shut the door, blocking out the light. I pouted out my lips, instantly missing the glimmer of his skin. "Go eat before it gets too cold." He commanded firmly.

Edward was like that the rest of the day and I felt awful for him. He was just so worried. I would have said something, but I wasn't sure what. I wasn't even sure that Carlisle liked me. Actually, I was pretty sure he didn't like me at all and from the way Edward was acting, he knew that as well.

After packing a final chest, with my dress from the night before, Edward and I left for the docks. I wrapped myself up tightly in my white coat, playing with my fingertips nervously as I bit my lip. I was a little nervous at the trip. The last time I went on a ship was when I was a baby and I didn't remember it. The idea was honestly a little frightening. I gazed up at Edward, who's eyes peered out into the night with his chin on the palm of his hand.

"What kind of boat is it?" I asked, simply trying to make some sort of conversation. The silence was not helping my nerves in the least.

"It's a private yacht." He said quietly. "The trip will take about a day and a half. We should arrive in at morning time."

"Oh, well, that sounds lovely." I didn't know what else to say.

"Oh, thank god!" Edward breathed at a sigh of relief as the carriage came to a stop. He hopped out first then helped me out before turning his attention to the very well dressed and handsome blond man standing in front of us. "I wasn't sure you'd be here."

He looked rather bashful about the whole thing, looking anywhere but Edward or me. "I haven't left you in a hundred years and I'm not now. I said that I would go to Paris with you and I am."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Edward whispered, patting his shoulder before taking his hand into mine. He started to lead me towards the ship, a young boy running past us to cut the trunk onto the ship. I gave Carlisle a weak smile but he did not return it. Instead he began to walk faster, going onto the ship before us. Before I had even put a foot on the deck, Carlisle had disappeared below.

"He hates me so much," I whispered fiercely. "Why? Did I do something to offend him?"

"No," Edward shook his head. "It's not like that at all. It will just take him time to come around, love. You'll see. He's just upset right now." He gave a heavy sigh. "Just give him time."

The voyage was uneventful, which was a blessing. Carlisle stayed in his private room the entire time, not once coming out. Every once in a while Edward would scoff or roll his eyes at nothing. It was easy to figure out who he was communicating with. One time he even laughed, I bit my tongue just when I was about to ask what was so funny. I knew, no matter what, I would probably not understand the joke and if Edward wanted to share it with me in the first place he would of.

It was later the second day when Edward sat down with me and took my hand, surprising me with his soft tone. "Tell me how you would like to be married, my love."

I bit my lip, blushing at the memory. "Do you wish to marry me? Truly?" I asked instead of answering his question. I didn't want to go down that road if there was no chance of it becoming a reality.

"Yes, of course," he smiled and rolled his eyes. Edward peered at me from underneath his thick eyelashes, his deep red eyes imploring me to give him the information. I would have told him anything with that look. "Tell me what you want."

"Just us. A white dress and a priest. Maybe a little cake? I don't want anything fancy."

"You are too easy to please," he mused, running his long fingers over my cheeks. "That is all you want?"

I nodded my head quickly. "Unless you want something different, of course."

"No, this wedding is for you. That should be easy enough to provide. When we arrive tomorrow we will find you a dress and a cake and we will be wed by tomorrow night." He leaned and lightly kissed my cheek. I was too shocked to even respond.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Yes, really."

Before I even realized what I was doing, I practically jumped on top of him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him hard on the lips, moaning instantly at his taste. Edward tasted just so good. He chuckled against my mouth, winding his fingers into my hair. "Oh, thank you, Edward!" I said as I pulled away, panting.

He laughed a little more and gently pushed me away. The action confused me and I felt a little hurt until he explained his reasoning. "I am glad you are happy but if you do not stop I will not be able to resist until our wedding night. You are far too tempting for your own good."

I fell asleep that night with the dreams of our perfect wedding in my head, wrapped up tightly in Edward's arms. I snuggled against his chest, burying my face deep within his silken shirt. It was not hard to sleep in his arms, the soft humming lulling me into peace.

I awoke slowly that morning, my eyelashes fluttering at the words. "Wake up, love. We're in Paris."

**Hey everyone! On twitter- Jayeliwood, random previews of the next chapter for you! **

**I know it's a lot to ask but I would really really love to go over 1000 reviews this chapter. This probably the most amount of reviews I've gotten in such a short amount of time for a story (besides Halloween fair, but that was a short story.) If you could help me out, that would make my very gray rainy dull day. Please?**

**Oh, and just for everyone's info... THIS STORY IS UPDATED ON _WEDNESDAY!_ As of right now, anyway. That will for sure increase soon. (That announcement will be made next chapter, most likely.)**

**Bella is a bit naive so far in the story, living out her fantasy. Do you think that will change?**


	8. Chapter 8 Edward

_**Warning for those who want. It's not a lemon, but it's loving. **_

**Edward**

After Bella went to sleep I carefully got out of the bed, not making a single sound. I moved in front of his door, wondering if Carlisle wanted some company. He hadn't left the room in days.

"Come in then," he muttered in a sarcastic tone. I smiled slightly, coming inside. He was laying in his bed, back against the wall with his knees bent."Bored?"

"No, I thought perhaps you were. Perhaps you wanted some company." I replied, coming to sit on the small bed where he sat.

"I'm fine," _I've always got my books to keep me company._

"You need more than books."

"Like you needed more than me?" He said, raising his eyes from the pages they had been scanning. I sighed, running a hand over my face roughly. "Yes, I realize we have been over this. I don't have to be a mind reader to know what you are thinking. Will she be enough for you? She's giving up life for you! Does she even know what that is? She's far too young-"

"As I was too young." I said softly, turning my eyes to him. He looked away, his lips in a tight straight line.

"You were dying. You wanted to die. I was trying to save you." He whispered.

"Save me from heaven?"

_There is no heaven._

I cocked my head to the side."So you say."

"Enough! I will not have this conversation again." He growled, throwing down his book. Another medical text of some sort. That sort of thing always interested him. "Go back to her. Go back to your new toy. You will tire of her."

"Carlisle, we can live together. We can work this out-"

"No! No, we can't. You're going to marry her." Carlisle hissed.

"So?"

He laughed darkly, "so? So, I will not allow you to break that poor girl's heart when she realizes that those vows that you have taken mean very little to you."

"No, but she means something to me." I told him confidently.

"As I did? I see what that means. I love you. That's why I am here. I will not abandon you like you have done me."

"I did not-"

"You did. Tell me, Edward. Tell me the last time we kissed properly. Tell me the last time we held one another. You can't. Tell me the last time. TELL ME!" He demanded, almost shaking before calming himself. "You left me for her and left me to baby sit your things and now you expect me to be happy that you're around? I should have left you outside that hospital to die!"

"Carlisle!" I said, hurt. How could he say such things to me. I knew he truly did not mean that, that he was just hurt. I did not mean to hurt him though. I stepped forward, placing my hands on his shoulders. "I love you as well. Very much so. You are a good man. But, I love her as well."

"You do not know her," he whispered quietly.

"I do and what I don't know, I will learn. Give her a chance. Do not be cruel to her, please. Blame me, not her. She does not know yet the magic she possesses over me yet." I saw his red eyes soften as they began to fill with red tears. I slid my hands from his shoulders to his neck, leaning forward slightly. "I have not abandoned you. I am here."

Our lips touched slowly and tenderly in a kiss, his fingers lacing into my hair. Slowly yet passionately, I possessed his mouth, his kiss. I pressed against him, feeling the slender lines of his body. Heavy sobs left his lips as his eyes closed, Carlisle's hands tugging at my locks to hold me even closer. He pulled away, his breath shaky. "I will not be cruel. Go back to her. Go back to your bride. We'll be in Paris soon."

I nodded my head, giving him a slow smile. "I will need your help to secure a priest to wed us."

He sighed, picking up his book once more. "I figured as much."

"I'm going to take her around the city tomorrow to pick up the things she'll need for the wedding. Do you wish to come with us? It'll give you a chance to get to know Bella." I offered but he shook his head. I gave a quiet sigh. "I figured we'll be done just before twilight. We could get married under the moon. I will come to get you when we're ready."

"And when will you turn her?" He asked softly, wiping the cheek with the back of his hand. His beautiful long eyelashes were stained red.

"Tomorrow night. I figured it's best not to let her linger in mortality." I said, opening the door.

"Yes, of course."

"Goodnight, Carlisle." I said, closing the door.

"Goodnight, Edward."_ And congratulations_. I could hear his sobs begin through the door but I dared not enter. I knew he did not want me there. I felt bad for his sadness but I did not know what I could do about it.

The day was perfect for us as we arrived in Paris. The weather was slightly rainy and extremely overcast, but not a downpour. Bella dressed in a fine blue dress, hat, and high patten leather boots. I waited for her rather impatiently, wishing for this day to begin so that we may start out lives together. I pulled out a large umbrella when she emerged topside, opening for her quickly.

"Where is Carlisle?" She asked sweetly, sliding her arm around mine. It just felt and was so natural.

"He's already heading towards our new home. He wants to make sure everything is set up properly and that everything has arrived as it should." I said, only half lying. "Is my love hungry? We have a long day ahead of us and I want you to have your strength."

"Yes, that would be lovely." She smiled.

We weren't far from the center of town, walking the streets in the slight rain. Bella pressed closer to me, biting her bottom lip as she stepped through puddles, lifting up her dress so that it would not get wet. Her poor hair frizzed terribly in the weather, but I loved her more for it. Finally we came to a small bistro that wasn't too busy. The morning rush was already over. I ushered her inside, looking over the French menu. "What would you like to eat?"

"Um," she said quietly, her bare finger going to her deep red lips as she looked over the food in the glass. Everything was bright and covered with sugar and creams, it seemed. She bent down, scrunching up her eyes. "That one," she pointed to a tart with strawberries and creamed cheese sprinkled with a powdered sugar. "Please."

"Coffee?" I offered. She smiled and nodded her head eagerly.

"Excusez-moi?" I said to the woman behind the counter. She blinked her eyes several times as she took me in. Her mind zoomed with the thoughts of kissing me. I sighed, blocking our her thoughts.

"Oui? Comment mai-je vous aider, monsieur?" She finally sputtered out in French.

"Je voudrais un des tarte aux fraises pour ma epouse. Oh, and et un cafe." I turned to Bella, speaking English once more. She was looking at me with wide, glazed over, eyes. "Cream and sugar?"

"Yes," she whispered, her skin turning red before looking down at her hands.

"Cream and sugar with them."

"Oui, monsieur. Tout de suite, monsieur. " She said with a soft sigh. _Lucky woman. How did she get such a handsome young man? _Her thoughts basically translated.

I took one of Bella's hands into my own. It looked so dainty in her fingerless gloves. I kissed each of her fingers slowly. She took a step closer to me, her voice barely a whisper. "I did not know you spoke French."

"Yes, my love," I whispered in her ear with a smile before kissing it.

"Je vais mettre la tarte a votre table monsieur," the girl called from behind the counter. "Tout pour vous?"

"Rien d'autre," I said, not even looking back as I went to a table in the corner of the room. We sat on the same side and I brought Bella onto my lap. She squealed quietly with the surprising movement, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Mon amour, mon amour, mon amour..."

"Oh, Edward. This isn't proper." She whispered as my lips began to explore her neck. She groaned, leaning her head to the side. "Edward!"

"I don't give a damn about proper." I said, nipping at her bare shoulder.

"Vorte tarte et cafe," the waitress said, glaring at Bella. I pulled out some money from my pocket and threw it onto the table.

"aller," I all but growled. She scurried away quickly, obviously seeing the anger in my face. "Here, my love. Eat and enjoy."

After breakfast we began to walk one of the famous streets filled with shops. Bella paused at one of the windows, a beautiful white satin dress with piles of lace stood in the window. The train puddled at the floor, a pretty little veil with crystals sewn into it finished it all off. "Oh, Edward. Look at this!"

"Do you like it, my love?" I said in a whisper as I came to wrap my arms around her waist. "Do you want it?"

"I do."

I pulled her towards the store front, opening the door. "Then it is yours. Excusez-moi?" I called to the owner of the shop, an older woman with her hair all twisted into a gray bun. "Do you speak English?"

"Yes, sir. I do." She replied. "How may I help you today?" The older woman asked in a thick accent.

"We are getting married tonight and my pretty bride loves the dress in the window. I would like to buy it and have it fitted, if needed as soon as possible. Can it be done today?"

"Well... I don't know..." I pulled out a wad of cash, dumping it onto the counter. Bella's eyes went wide as she saw what I was offering this women. She had no idea it was a drop in the bucket. "Yes, sir. Avril!, Avril, a obtenir ici et cette robe a la fenete!"

"Oui, oui" This girl sighed as the came out the back. " tout de suite, madame."

"Tell me," I began to speak in French so Bella would not hear. "Where is the best salon in Paris?"

"Right down the street." The woman answered right off. "On the corner."

"I want it sent there by six o'clock tonight. Not a second later, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." She whispered before clearing her throat and turning her attention towards Bella. "Come, my dear. Lets get you fitted. Quick, quick. Go into the back. Avril will show you where you can get undressed."

It was just before eleven when she got done with the fitting. Everything she had picked out, shoes, gloves, the dress and the veil would be sent to the salon for her to change. I didn't want to waist a second. I felt as if I was crawled out of my skin. I had to have her and soon.

Next we stopped at a jewelry store, much to Bella's complaint. Her dress was not complete without a necklace and earrings though. Also, we had to pick out our wedding bands. When I told her this, she hushed. After that she had a quick lunch of roasted chicken on the patio of a deli. Though the rain had stopped, the clouds were still covering the sky. This day couldn't have been more perfect if we had created the weather ourselves.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked innocently as I moved towards the beauty pallor the older woman had told me about.

"A salon. I want you pampered before our wedding and wedding night..." I whispered the last part in her ear. She turned a bright red, following behind me quickly as I opened the door.

"'Ello!" The woman called, smiling brightly. The place was filled with women. "Comment mai-je vous aider, monsieur?"

"English?" I asked simply.

"Yes, sir! Of course, sir. How may we help you?"

"We are getting married this evening and I would like her completely taken care of. Hair cut and styled. I am having her wedding clothes sent over. They should be here by six. Also, I will have a meal sent over for her." I decided to speak in French now so Bella wouldn't be so embarrassed. "Je veux lui faire ongles, et je veux que tous les cheveux retire de son corps. Rein au-dessous de son cou." Bella probably wouldn't like this but she would understand later.

How you appeared when you changed was how you'd appear for the rest of time.

"Yes, sir. Anything else, sir?"

"Facial and a massage as well, I should think. I will pay the bill when I return for her tonight." I leaned over, kissing Bella on the lips lightly. She looked confused as I pulled away. "I have some things to arrange, my love. You will see. Enjoy your beauty treatments. I will be back for you at seven." I leaned in so only she could hear me. "And then tonight we will be wed and you will be mine."

She flushed, nodding her head with a soft smile. "I love you, Edward."

I smiled, giving her one last kiss before I left the building.

I went through alleyways and such so no one would see me. I hated walking so slow. First I mad arrangements for a hotel, two rooms on separate floors. I would need Carlisle once I had changed Bella and I wanted human helpers around as soon as she was changed. It was simply easier. We would go to our new home the next night. After that I arranged for a small cake and some more the sweet champagne that she liked so much to be in our room. Every bride deserves a wedding cake, I thought to myself with a smile. I also had the place send Bella a small meal at the salon. Just a light snack of finger sandwiches and fruits.

Finally, around six, I went to the home we would be living in for our time in Paris. Carlisle was busy arrange his room, putting his things away. He was almost done. I smiled at the fact that he had done the study and the living room first, also arranging my music room. I leaned against the doorway, watching him with a smile. When he realized I was there, his eyes went sad.

"I suppose it's time for me to help you?" He said, picking up his coat jacket. Dusting it off, he slid it over his slender shoulders. "What do I need to do?"

"I wish to be married in front of Norte Dame. It should be easy to find a priest there."

"Ha," he laughed, rolling his eyes. "Never do anything small, do you? Just watch and wait until you two arrive?"

"Yes, please." I smiled, leaning in and giving him a tiny kiss. "Thank you for this. Oh, and try to find one that speaks English. I do want Bella to be able to understand it all."

"Of course, of course."

I made my way back, stopping at a flower shop. Bella would need some flowers to hold, of course. She deserved flowers. I also purchased a small rose for the lapel of my jacket. White lilies and purple irises with yellow centers wrapped in silk white ribbon were the flowers I chose for my bride.. It was a bright contrast, like us, but I thought it was perfect. It was beautiful, none the less and I knew she would like them.

I walked into the shop straight at seven. Bella was obviously the only customer they had in there. They were suppose to close an hour before, but for the amount of money I was spending, they would stay open.

"Oh! 'Ello, sir. She is almost done." The owner said. "By the time we take care of the bill she should be-"

I pulled out some money, not even bothering to count it out as I sat it in her hands. She gasped. "Does this take care of it?"

"More than enough, sir. Thank you."

I smiled. "I just hope she enjoyed her time here. I do hope you made her comfortable and welcomed?"

"We tried our best to, sir. She is a sweet girl. Very shy." She said, her mind only on the money that she was quickly shoving between her tits.

"Yes, well, that's part of the reason I love her."

"She is a lucky girl, I think. To have a man to take such good care of her. Any woman would be lucky."

"No, I am the lucky one."

Just then, Bella came walking out dressed in her white gown. Her hair was curled and braided around her head, the veil perfectly in place. I had to admit it was overkill with what we were doing, but she was too beautiful not to have that dress on. I slipped a card of the hotel onto the counter top. "Have her other clothes sent here."

"Yes sir," but it was just a distant sound to the beating of Bella's heart. It was a sound I would miss.

"Flowers for the bride," I smiled, leaning down to lightly kiss her painted lips. She was even wearing make up. She was done up completely and she was perfect, the light scent of her perfume floating through the air. "Now, shall we get married?"

**First off, I apologize if my French sucks. It's been since the sixth grade. Give me some credit. **

**Second, I have an announcement for you! Starting next week, you'll be getting updates every Tuesday and Friday. Does that make you happy? I hope so!**

**On twitter- Jayeliwood- if you want to follow. **

**I hope you guys understand a bit more about Carlisle in this chapter. I really do like him as a character. Oh, and he's not gay even if he acts kind of like a cranky queen. (As a girl with a cranky queen as a father- I know what they act like. It explains so much, doesn't it?)**

**So, Norte Dame, what do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9 Bella

**Bella**

"Such a handsome man," the woman at the counter muttered to herself as Edward walked out of the salon, leaving me alone. I felt extremely nervous, blood instantly rushing to my cheeks. I had never gone to a bathhouse like this before. "Lucky girl you are to be married to him," she said, her accent thick as she walked towards me. She wrapped an arm around my own, leading me towards the back.

"I am very lucky," I replied.

"Yes, well, my name is Suzette, I think I will be taking care of you personally today. Go back to that door right there and get undressed. There is a robe in there for you to use. Hurry hurry. We have lots to do." She said, swatted me on the backside to urge me forward. I yipped, a not very cute noise and stumbled inside. "Make sure you take everything off. Don't leave a single thing on," the woman called, patting her hand loudly on the door. I jumped, surprised at the noise.

_Everything_? I sighed to myself, stripping out of my clothing and folding it neatly. I wrapped the robe around my body tightly, peeking my head out.

"Well, come on, girl. We have a lot to do."

I skittered out, following after Suzette on my bare feet. She led us back to some back room, the halls lit with candles. "My name is Bella."

"Bella? Fits you." She nodded her head. "Take off the robe and lay down on the table."

"What?" I squeaked out. "Why?"

"He said to remove every bit of hair from your body and that's what I intend to do. He wants you smooth apparently." She said, not even bothering to look up at me as she began to gather things into hands. I hadn't moved yet. "Well, go on girl. After this you have a bath, a massage, a hair styling, make up and then your nails."

I dropped the robe, a hot blush covering my cheeks, and moved over to the padded table. "He wants you to do all of that?" I questioned.

"That's what the man said," she rolled her eyes as she grabbed one of my legs. She started to slather something hot and sticky over my calf, grabbing my ankle to keep me from jerking away. "He wants you perfect for your wedding night, no?"

"I suppose so," I whimpered, closing my eyes in embarrassment. This was horrifying.

"How long have you known each other?" She said, trying to make conversation.

"Four days," I said softly. She looked up at me in confusion.

"Ah, to be young, dumb, and in love." She chuckled, rubbing a piece of fabric over the sticky spot. Without any warning she ripped it away. "I miss those days. Love at first sight."

I shrieked, the reaction delayed as the pain surprised me. "OH, MY GOD!"

"Oh, it's alright child. It's not that bad." She snapped her fingers at the doorway, a young girl appearing instantly. "Get Bella something to drink. A nice wine I think."

"Not that bad?" I stuttered out. The girl brought the wine and I took it from her, my throat feeling dry. "Mm, thank you," I said after I took a long sip.

"Just wait until we," she waved her hand over the apex of my thighs. My eyes went large.

"You're going to do it there, too?"

"Yes, ma'am, we are."

I finished off the glass of wine and handed it to the girl once more. "May I have some more please?"

The waxing was the most embarrassing and painful thing I had ever done. The wine did help though. After a while I just closed my eyes and let it happen. But, to go through the bath and the massage, it was totally worth it. I was completely relaxed. I replaced the robe afterwards and went into a private room with a large mirror and a vanity.

"Bella, this is Mari. She will be doing your hair. Your meal is here and ready for you. Enjoy." She said before passing me off to the older woman. She gave me a tender smile, waving towards the chair.

"Hello," she smiled, wrapping a towel around my neck. "I'll trim your hair first and then you can eat. I'm sure you don't want hair in your food."

I giggled, the wine going to my head. "That's a good idea."

We sat in silence, the only sound the scissors trimming the split ends off my hair. She didn't take off too much, just giving it a little bit of shape and taking off some of the weight. It didn't take long before she ran her fingers through it, inspecting her work. "There we go. Go ahead and start eating. I'll just put curlers in your hair."

"Thank you," I whispered, grabbing the plate of sandwiches that Edward had arranged for me. I placed it in my lap, taking one of the tiny triangles and bringing it to my lips.

"So, I hear it is your wedding day."

I smiled slowly, "yes, it is."

"I saw your dress. It arrived just before you came to me. It's lovely."

"Thank you," I smiled back slowly. "He got it for me. I saw it in the window and he didn't even stop to think. He's wonderful."

"You sound like you're very much in love." Mari said, her accent thick, as she rolled a large clump of my wet hair into a curler. "I hope you have a pleasant marriage."

"So do I."

I felt the nerves begin to build in my stomach as I slipped on the dress, the veil already carefully in place. All that was needed now was my shoes and my jewelry. "Oh, my god. I'm getting married." I said to my reflection. I smiled back, feeling my hands tremble as someone I hadn't learned the name of put the earrings in my ears.

"Hurry up," someone hissed at the door. "He's back."

I walked out of that tiny room in a daze, my eyes locked onto the handsome man that would be my husband. He looked so good in his suit, a tiny flower in his lapel. There were a bunch of flowers in his hand, a silky white ribbon wrapped around the stems. He was talking to the owner of the shop, dropping a roll of money onto the counter top along with a card. He muttered something before stepping forward.

"Flowers for the bride," he breathed, leaning down to lightly kiss my. He gave me a glorious smile, his red eyes twinkling at me from above the sunglasses as they slid down his nose slightly "Now, shall we get married?"

"Yes," I smiled back at him, taking the flowers from him. He took one of my arms, wrapping it around his.

"Come this way, my love. Carlisle should be waiting for us. He's being kind enough to help us." He explained as we walked through the darkened streets. I'm sure we looked strange, a bride and her groom without a wedding party. I ignored the glances we received, just so happy to be close to him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"Norte Dame."

"We're getting married in Norte Dame?" I nearly shouted. I was beyond surprised. Wasn't there something against vampires in churches? Wouldn't God smite us both?

"Well, outside of. I'm sure Carlisle has secured a priest for us already." He looked down at me and smiled. "Would you prefer to get married inside? I thought getting married under the moon was a bit more romantic but-"

"Can you?"

"Of course I can," he rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Don't worry, you'll learn."

Just as he said that we arrived at the front of the church, the lamps gas lit and twinkling in the darkness. He looked around for a moment before he began to walk swifting towards the side. I scrunched up my eyes, trying to find what he was looking. I ran behind, my heels clicking after him. "Aw, there you are," Edward said softly.

Carlisle walked out of the darkness, a nervous looking priest with bright flaming red hair walking in front of him. "I told you I would help."

Edward walked around the priest, smirking as he examined him. He came to Carlisle and pressed his lips to his ear, speaking quickly. Carlisle beamed wickedly, his fangs showing. He nodded his head before looking up at me. Edward chuckled, patting his shoulder before returning to me. My future husband held out his hand and I stepped forward, taking it slowly. "What was that about?" I asked softly.

"Just letting Carlisle know something," he leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Now, lets begin..."

The older man, the priest, was apparently Irish, his accent thick and trembling. Carlisle never moved from his spot, his arms over his chest and his expression never changing. Well, not until the man said to kiss the bride. His head turned away, an angry scowl coming over his lips.

Edward scooped me up in his arms, twirling me before pressing his lips to mine. I couldn't resist giving him the laugh that fell from my lips, my head tilting back in happiness. "Mine," he whispered possessively, his hands pressing into my back as he kissed me over and over again.

"Yours," I replied back. He grinned beautifully, his fingers touching my jaw.

"Let's go, my love. Carlisle..." He trailed off as we turned to walk where ever he was taking me. Edward looked over his shoulder and with a small laugh said. "Enjoy dinner."

"What?" I said, horrified just as Edward scooped me up into his strong arms. "He's going to...?" I asked, not really knowing how to finish that sentence. I truthfully didn't know what he was going to do. I knew that they didn't kill every time but feeding from a priest seemed so wrong.

"He's not a very good man," Edward explained, almost as if he was speaking to a child. "Carlisle is simply going to keep him from hurting anyone else. Now close your eyes," he said, pecking at my nose.

I sighed, annoyed with being spoken to in that way but I suppose to him I was a child. He was so much older. I closed my eyes, resting my head on his chest. The wind began to flow around me, whipping the veil around my head. Before I could stop it, my flowers slipped from my fingers, falling somewhere behind us.

"Where are we going?" I asked into his chest just as he came to a stop. I opened my eyes to see that we were behind an older building in some alley way. It was so dim that I could barely see in front of my face.

"A hotel for the night and then tomorrow we shall go our new home." He said, continuing to carry me over puddles and the garbage of the street until finally we stood in front of the hotel. Edward placed me down to my feet carefully, making sure I had my balance before walking me inside. "We already have a room," he whispered into my ear.

We walked hand in hand into the elevator, his hand played mindlessly with my veil while the other slid down my back. I gasped in surprised when his hand brushed along my bottom. He chuckled, leaning over to kiss my neck. "Edward," I chastised him.

"You are my wife now. I am allowed to do such things." He whispered back cockily. I rolled my eyes but smiled. He had such an arrogant charm about him. "Just wait until you feel what else I can do to you now that you're my wife."

"Edward!" I giggled as his mouth latched onto my neck. The elevator worker turned and narrowed his eyes at us. I felt embarrassed until Edward flicked his tongue over my earlobe. "Oh."

My new husband wrapped a protective arm around my waist and pulled me closer, turning his head to the side and growling at the young man. The man's eyes went huge as his skin bleached white. "I'd run from this place if I were you, child."

"Y-y-yes-s-s s s-s-s-sir," he stuttered, cowering in the corner as we left the elevator.

"What was that about?" I asked with a hand on my hip.

"He was thinking rude thoughts about what is mine. Crude child." He hissed before his eyes softened, seeing my surprised expression. Edward swooped me up into his arms. "I will not allow him to touch you."

"I know," I said, kissing his cheek. That wasn't my worry but I wasn't going to tell him that. His anger was a little scary, but I knew he simply wanted to protect me. I buried my face in his neck, tugging on the ends of his hair with my fingers. He moaned softly, picking up his stride until we reached our room.

The door opened quicker than I thought possible, closing behind us with a tiny click but Edward did not set me down. Instead, he walked to the center of the room, spinning me around. "Mine, all mine," he whispered as he nuzzled my neck when he stopped. "I will have you tonight."

The wanting was a little surprising in his voice, a thrill running down my spine. I leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss, my fingers knocking the hat from his head as I ran my fingers through his hair. He groaned in pleasure, his tongue flicking out to taste my lips. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, tasting him greedily. He was so sweet, like honey. Then, just as suddenly as we began to kiss we stopped. He set me to my feet and took a deep breath.

"I'm forgetting myself. I have a plan to do this correctly and I will do that. Go to the washroom and change. There is a nightgown in there for you. I have a cake for you with something to drink. I want this evening to be perfect for you."

"Is it perfect for you?" I asked, running my fingers over his jaw.

"Yes, it is. It is because I am with you." He kissed the top of my head. "Go change, love. I don't think I can wait much longer."

I nodded my head quickly and went into the bathroom. True to his word there was a silky white night gown with a long robe beside it. There was even panties and silky thigh highs. I blushed simply looking at them, my heart rate increasing. I was so nervous. I was going to be a horrible lover, I just knew it.

I took several deep breaths before slowly taking down my hair and washing the makeup from my face. I didn't look like myself with it on. Next I brushed my teeth before finally deciding to remove my beautiful wedding dress. It was too much for our little occasion but I loved it. I would keep it for the rest of time.

I felt almost nude with the silky and lacy fabric against my skin. I had never worn so little in front of a man before, not even my doctor. I bit my bottom lip, feeling the blood flush my entire body. My heart was beating far too fast and it felt as if it was going to jump out of my body.

Walking slowly out, I peeked my head around the corner to see Edward pouring some wine into a glass. It sparkled in the dim candle light, a small cake sitting proudly beside it. He had everything arranged. I smiled when I realized that he had removed his shoes and socks, along with his jacket and glasses. He looked so much more relaxed this way.

"Cake, my love?" He said in a sweet voice as he turned to look at me with a slight grin. "It is suppose to be the best in Paris, or so they say."

"Yes, please," I whispered, my voice trembling. My nerves were eating away at me.

Edward sat on the chair by the table and cut off a small smile, placing it on a pretty china plate. He waved me towards him, then took my hand as I came closer. Lightly he kissed my knuckles, pulling me down to sit on his lap. I giggled happily as I landed, my arms going around my neck. His hand ran over my arm smoothly before cupping the side of my neck, bringing me down for a solid kiss. I grinned against his mouth, my nerves melting away at his touch.

"Such a beautiful bride you made," he said teasingly. "I cannot wait to see you lying underneath me, whimpering at my touch..." Edward breathed into my ear, making shivers run down my spine. "But first, cake."

"It's not nice to tease me," I sighed, lying my head down against his shoulder. He chuckled, picking up a bit of white cake with the silver fork. He brought it up to my mouth and I took a slow bite, savoring the sweet flavor.

"It's not teasing, my love. It's a glimpse of what's going to happen in just a little while." His hand trailed over my stomach, rolling over my hip lightly. My heart began to speed up, thumping loudly in my chest. "Don't be nervous. I promise it won't hurt for long."

"I'm more worried about being awful," I told him truthfully. "What if I'm terrible? What if I'm a horrible lover and you don't want me anymore?"

"That won't happen," Edward said confidently. He brought another bite to my lips. I took it and chewed slowly. "Of that I am certain."

I sighed, lifting up to take the glass. Taking a long drag, I finished it in one drink. I sat it back on the table, not sitting back in my comfortable spot before. I couldn't look at him. "But, what if-"

Edward sighed almost angrily before picking me up swiftly and setting me on the edge of the table. He stood up between my legs and hovered over me. "There is no way in this world that you can be horrible or awful or any other negative word you can think of. You were made for me."

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said quickly, blushing furiously before looking away.

Edward clicked his tongue, running his fingers through his hair. "What do I need to do to prove it to you?" He brought my face into his hands, forcing me to look at him. "I love you, Isabella. I have loved you from the first second that I saw you. Tonight I will show you my love and make you mine, for the rest of time."

I was going to say that I loved him as well, but he smothered my words with his kisses, each becoming more wild and passionate than the last. My arm wrapped tightly around his neck, holding onto my beloved with all that I could. My legs wrapped eagerly around his waist, pulling him towards me. As his lips traveled down to my neck, I moaned loudly. "Oh!"

He sucked my neck roughly, pushing my robe from my shoulder as his lips kissed the top of my breast through my nightgown. "This is where your heart beats for me and this is where I will drink from you." He told me, flicking his tongue over my flesh. I gasped softly and Edward grinned up at me ruefully. "You taste so wonderful."

More gentle than I thought he would have, he pulled the top of my nightgown down and exposed my breast. He hummed in pleasure at the very sight of it causing me to blush even more so. Leaning forward, Edward softly kissed my erect nipple, making goosebumps break out all over my chest. He grinned wildly at this. Too proud of himself, he captured it in between his lips and rolled his tongue over it over and over again. I moaned loudly, unable to stop myself as liquid began to pool between my thighs.

Each touch, each kiss, that covered my body became more and more frantic and demanding, my frame twisting and writhing with pleasure. I could barely hold myself up any longer, my palms flat behind me as my back arched upwards towards his roaming mouth.

"It's been too long," he muttered as he kissed between my cloth covered sex. He balled up his fist around the fabric and yanked it upwards, creating little shreds. "Smells so good. I could eat you whole." And without any warning my panties were gone from my body. I'm still not sure how he removed them. He dove hungrily between my legs and did things I didn't know you could do.

"Oh, god!" I screamed in pleasure, my arms giving way. I landed hard on the table, the bottle of wine tumbling to the floor along with the cake. I also think I heard the glass shatter. I couldn't care less. My fingers wound into his hair, my legs shaking.

I had never ever felt like this before. I never knew I could feel this way. I'm pretty sure I went blind for a moment. "Ah," Edward hummed as his head pulled back from my body. It was as if he had just taking a sip of the finest wine. His head tilted back, a small smile forming on his face with his eyes closed.

"What was that?" I asked as he picked me up from the table and began to walk me over to the bed. I could hear the crunching of glass below his feet but he didn't seem to be bothered.

"That, my dear, was the first of many many orgasms to come tonight." He said as he laid me back on the bed, my breasts and lower body still exposed, only bits of my gown still remaining. I was flushed, hot all over and sweaty already. The look he was giving me made me feel as if I was going to melt. "We are just getting started."

**So, first official lemon, what do you think? Trust me, it's much sexier from Edward's side. **

**Just so everyone knows, I've cleaned up my website a bit and I plan on adding some more to it very soon. If you want to check it out, you can go to my profile and click on my homepage. Also remember I'm on twitter!**

**I'm taking the week off from writing, not from posting though. I'm burned out. Give love, I need it. **

**So, was the wedding what you thought it would be?**


	10. Chapter 10 Edward

**Edward**

I hovered over Bella, panting as I tried to gather my wits. It was going to be over far too soon if I kept up at this rate. I wanted to savor every single moment of this night. The last night of her humanity.

Bits of her clothing were gone now, the robe forgotten and her gown in tatters. The only things left on her undamaged were the silky white thigh high stockings. Her hair was a twisting tangle around her head, her face flushed with the passion of her first orgasm. It was almost too easy to induce it from her. I thought perhaps it would have been more of a challenge but she gave herself over so easily. .

Bella brought her foot up slowly and grazed my chest, sliding it upwards. I grabbed her foot, bringing her ankle to my mouth and kissing as I massaged the tender flesh. "Mm," she moaned. I grinned wickedly as I grazed her ankle with one of my fangs, popping a little hole in her silks. "Oh!"

"Did I hurt you?" I asked as I flicked my tongue over the spot. I knew I hadn't, but I wanted to see how she would respond.

"No, but I think you may have me completely undressed before you take off a single article."

I laughed at her new found boldness, unable to help the smile that graced my face. "Do you wish to see me nude?" I asking with a raised eyebrow.

Well, that certainly took the wind from her sails. A hot flushed crawled over her breast and all the way up to her neck. Bella sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, her eyes going over my body before she finally answered. "I do, very much so."

I slipped my finger into the small hole, playing with it slightly to make it larger as my eyes bore into hers. "You are a naughty girl so saying such things."

"Isn't a wife suppose to be with her husband in that way?" The confidence returned.

Without a single word I sliced my finger up the silk until I reached the very end. Bella gasped, sitting up slowly on her hands to look down at the stocking now on the floor. "I do like the way you think, my love."

"You are determined to destroy all my clothes," she breathed, her beautiful brown eyes wide as she peered up at me.

I placed both palms on the bed and bent down so that my face was no more than a few inches away from hers. "That's because you're not the only one that wishes to see their partner nude."

Something snapped inside her, I could see it in her eyes before her fingers went to my hair. Her mouth smothered mine with kisses, her tongue flicking over my bottom lip before going into my mouth. I hummed in pleasure and surprise, massaging her tongue with my own. It was so delicious. "Take off your shirt," she breathed against my lips before returning to kiss them once more.

"Mm," was all I could respond, one of my hands pulling off the buttons of my shirt. I wasn't going to be bothered with slipping them through tiny holes. That took far too much time. As quickly as possible without breaking the kiss, the once crisp white shirt fell to the floor, leaving me in the undershirt and pants I had put on earlier in the evening.

"Two shirts?" Bella groaned impatiently. I laughed and she gave me a wicked look. "I am left in so little and you wear so much?"

"There is still so much I can take off of you, my dear," I said playfully, grabbing her ankle and forcing her onto her back. She laughed, her arms going above her head. "Like this," I said, kissing the very top of her foot that still had the stocking. I pulled at it with my teeth, but did not create a hole. "Should I remove this as well?"

"That is up to you, my darling husband" she teased, wiggling her toes at me.

I growled loudly, ripping a giant hole with my teeth. She squealed happily with laughter, her back arching as she smiled up at me. This time I used both hands, dipping my fingers into either side of the hole to ripe it away from her body dramatically. I could hear Bella's heart rate increase with the move. I smiled down at her, grabbing her by the back of her ankle before she set it down on the bed. Kissing the now bare foot, I nipped at the once wiggling toes.

"I love your fire, Isabella. I must say... You make me have quite the," I dragged her foot down my chest and over my hardened manhood,"reaction."

She flushed, stuttering for words. I chuckled as I dropped her foot, kneeling in between her legs. "Edward," she finally muttered out, her words squeaky. "I want you. I want to kiss you. I want to feel you."

"We have all night, my love."

"Please," she asked as she sat up, her arousal filling the room with it's heady scent. My fingers went into her hair, fisting it tightly as I gave her a soft kiss.

"All night," I assured her, "and every day for the rest of eternity."

My teasing did end there though, both of our kissing becoming more and more demanding. I wanted her so badly I ached. It had been over fourteen years since I had really experienced anything sexual and I felt like I was about to explode if I didn't fill her soon. I pulled away briefly, removing my undershirt from my body. She hummed in pleasure as I became exposed her to, her fingers raking down my chest as Bella's lips once again found my own.

"Mine," I whispered possessively as my fingers grazed the inside of her thighs. She moaned in agreement, her hips flexing upwards. Dipping my fingers in between her folds, I nipped at her bottom lip. She was so damn warm.

"If I am yours, take me," she pleaded huskily. I groaned, not knowing if I could hold out much longer. It was too much, far too much.

"Take off my pants, Bella. I want to show you what you do to me completely." I told her as I slid off the bed, standing before her.

She nodded her head slowly, nervously, as she came to sit on the edge of the bed, my legs between hers. Her full breasts were still exposed, teasing me with their beauty. I brought my hand to her nipple and pinched one of her nipples lightly, tugging very gently. Bella gasped in pleasure, the hot smell growing by the second. She brought her hands up slowly and undid each button, timidly releasing me from my confines as the fabric dropped to the floor. I wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"I don't know what to do," she admitted as my thumb rolled over her stiff nipple. Of course she didn't, she was beautiful and innocent.

I let my fingers dance over her shoulder and up her neck until they reached her hair. I massaged the base of her neck, playing with the tiny hairs before threading my fingers into the thick brown locks. "Don't worry, I will tell you what to do. Kiss it."

A hot blush crawled over her cheeks as she slowly leaned forward, my hand still in her hair. Softly she pecked the very tip, her skin growing hotter by the second. "Again," I told her. "Harder this time."

Bella did so, again and again until she had covered my entire head with kisses. Her eyes peered up at me, looking for direction. I did not mind giving it to her in the least. "Lick it."

Her tongue flicked over the slit as she shut her eyes, slowly licking the entire head. But that wasn't enough. I tightened my grip on her hair. "All of it, Bella. From top to bottom."

I groaned softly as her tongue slid over my length, even flicking over my balls until it had moistened every inch of me. I smiled, my head tilting back slightly. "Now, put it in your mouth and suck."

It had been far too long since I have had this sort of pleasure. My other hand went to her hair, guiding her further down my hardness until I hit the back of her throat. I pulled back slightly, not wishing to make her gag since this was her first time doing this. I didn't want to put her off. She would learn to do more each time until she knew exactly what to do to please me. We had centuries to learn each other's bodies.

Bella's teeth grazed roughly over my shaft and I hissed, very happy that I was a vampire and not a mortal. It would have hurt otherwise. She pulled back quickly at the noise, panting as her worry filled eyes looked up at me. "Did I hurt you?"

I laughed, taking a deep breath. I shook my head, "no, my love. You didn't. Don't worry. You cannot hurt me. Now, wrap your fingers around me as you suck..."

Now, Bella was not the best I had ever had at this, but I didn't expect her to be. This was her very first time and for that, she was amazing. I loved the feel of her hot mouth around me. The soft moans and her hot breath were driving me to a breaking point that I didn't want to reach yet so I tugged gently on her hair, pulling her away from my body. Before she could worry that she was doing something wrong I moved my fingers down to her chin and leaned down to kiss her. "That feels so good but I don't want to finish that way. I want to reach heaven in your beautiful body as I make you mine, forever."

She shivered at my words, biting her bottom lip. Goosebumps spread all over her skin as my hand once again found her breast. It was such a pleasant weight against my palm. "Is that what you want, my love?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

I sat beside her on the bed and ran my fingers gently over her stomach, the only part of her body still really covered. "Then this," I fisted the fabric, "needs to go."

"Take it off of me," Bella breathed, her eyes heavy lidded with lust.

I tore it from her body with a jerk, a loud moan leaving her lips as her clothing did. Her reaction was more than I could have imagined. I was dying at this point to be inside of her. But, I had to remember that she was a virgin and that I needed to be gentle with her. I feared if I was on top of her, I would tear into her body and be unable to hold myself back. I couldn't have that. That would have to wait until she was unbreakable.

I laid back slowly, her eyes watching my every single move. Getting comfortable leaning against the mound of pillows on the bed, I took Bella's hand. "Come here, my love."

"What should I do?" She asked in a quiet voice, her eyes shy and so inviting. "Tell me what to do, Edward."

I patted the bed beside my body and she came crawling over on her kneels. Perfect. I took her waist in both my hands and brought her over me until she was straddling my waist, my length pressing against her plush ass. I sighed, the heat coming from her body almost too much. Taking myself into my hand, I lifted her up carefully by the waist. "Go slow, my love. This may hurt for a moment."

I easily found her wet core with my head, pressing it carefully inside. I removed my hand and brought it to the other side of her waist, helping her to slowly slid down. The barrier between us was thin and easily broken through. "Oh, my god," she whimpered, a hot gush of blood flooding around me.

"Hush, love. The pain will pass. Relax."

"I-I d-don't-t kn-know-w if-f-f I ca-can..." She stuttered out, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. I sat up a little more, placing the palm of my hand against the small of her back as I brought the other to her chin. I pulled her eyes to mine, softly kissing her lips.

"You can. Move, slowly. I will take away your pain and give you pleasure," I assured her.

She nodded her head slowly, her brown hair bouncing a little with the action. I brought my hand to the apex of her thighs, massaging the bare slick flesh slowly. Bella's eyes were wide with pain, soft gasping pants leaving her mouth. My fingers kept on massaging her back, keeping my eyes locked on hers. "You can do it, relax. Think about the feelings only. Think about my fingers."

Just as the words left my mouth I slipped my fingers deep within her folds, curling against her clit. She gasped loudly, her mouth forming an O.

At first the movements together were jerky, broken, but slowly we came together. My fingers worked her body as her heat wrapped around me tightly. I forgot how tight a virgin could be and how wonderful it could really feel.

Slowly Bella's eyes began to roll back in her head, her head tilting back as she continued to bounce. I knew she was close then and that I needed to begin to prep her for my bite, even though I was having a hard time holding back myself. I sat up completely, my fingers increasing the pressure as I suckled the very top of her breasts.

"Edward, Edward- I'm going to- I. Oh, god!" She yelled out, her explosion near. With a firm kiss and a deep massage of her clit, I bit down against her chest. "EDWARD!"

As her world exploded around me, so did mine and hot blood filled my mouth. She was sweeter than I could have ever imagined. She milked my orgasm, my arms tightly wrapping around her waist as Bella went limp.

_So, it's almost done... _I heard Carlisle's thoughts outside the door. I couldn't even really think about what he meant as I drank greedily. I would need his help in a moment, but I couldn't focus on that yet. I was too lost in the moment.

"Edward," she gasped, her voice weak as her heartbeat slowed. Now it was the time to finish this. Now was the moment I had been looking forward to since I had seen her in that park so many years ago.

I moved her over so that she laid against the pillows and I hovered over her body. She was completely limp, her breath slowly rising and falling in her chest raggedly. Her eyes began to glaze over and I knew if I didn't act soon, her death would quickly follow.

Slicing the skin of my wrist with my thumb nail, I brought the blood to the surface. It dripped sluggishly from the wound, but it was enough to begin with. Quickly I brought my wrist to her mouth, smearing the liquid over her lips. "Drink," I commanded her.

I felt the flicker of her tongue over my skin, sipping some of it into her mouth before latching on with her lips. The gentle nursing pull was actually quite pleasant, almost reassuring. I move my fingers through her hair as I watched her pupils flood with red. "That's it, my love. Drink. It's almost done."

A wretched scream fell from her lips as I pulled away my wrist. Her heartbeat sped up, thundering in my ears before beginning to slow down dramatically. Bella heaved for breath, trying to suck in as much as possible. I knew her throat must have burn. "What's happening to me?" She gasped wildly, her arms flailing.

"Your mortal death. It needs to happen so that you may be born into this new life. Don't worry, it's almost done." I soothed her, brushing a hair away from her eyes.

"Edward," she panted out with her last necessary breath. And then she began to change.

I watched as her body began to twist and turn, molding the beauty that she was into perfection. Her skin blanched white, becoming hard and smooth as well as all the fat on her body melted away. Bella's once brown eyes soaked up the new blood, filling completely with the color as her eyesight increased twenty fold. Her once tangled hair began to strengthen and curl, forming ringlets around her head. As a harsh groan left her lips, I noticed too that her canines were sharpening as well.

She was turning into the perfect huntress. Victims would fall to her feet and beg for the happy death she would bring.

"It's done," I muttered to Carlisle who was waiting still outside the door. "Come in."

"Who?" Bella demanded as she sat up in the bed, her eyes going to the door the second the knob began to turn. She gasped and without her hands even touching the blanket, it flew up to her bare body, wrapping tightly around it. My eyes went wide in surprise. "How did I do that?"

"Do what?" Carlisle asked as he shut the door.

"The blanket. It moved without her touching it," I explained. Interesting power. It was not what I expected it to be. I wondered how strong it was and how she did it. Her mind was still blank to me, so I had no idea. "What were you thinking when it came to cover you?"

"That I was nude and did not wish to be seen by Carlisle. I wanted the blanket around my body." She said quietly, her eyes looking down at the quilt. She was still embarrassed of her perfect body. I didn't know how she could be. She would learn in time that she did not need to be modest.

"Think about my pants Bella. Wish for them. Have them come to you." I said with a smirk. I would test her powers out more later, but this was a start. I would need to wear them anyway when her meal came in.

A moment later she held out her hand and her fingers were wrapped tightly around the fabric. She gasped, dropping them down onto the bed. I chuckled and picked them up as I stood, placing them on my body. "Fascinating," Carlisle whispered.

"My throat burns," Bella said quietly, like she was surprised. Her fingers wrapped around her neck, trying to sooth the feeling.

I went to the door and pulled the cord that would signal that a maid would need to come to our room. I gave Carlisle a meaningful look. This is when I would need him the most tonight. I didn't want the maid to scream or remember being drank from. We didn't want to kill her. She was most likely innocent. I didn't enjoy killing those who did not deserve it.

I made my way over to the bed and rubbed my hand over her arm soothingly. "Dinner is coming, my love. The burn will end soon."

A moment later there was a knock on the door, thankfully they were quick. Carlisle sighed as he went to open it, leading the woman inside. "Bonjour-" she started to speak, but Carlisle wrapped his fingers around her neck and bore into her eyes. _Silence Silence Silence...sleep sleep sleep..._ his mind chanted.

He carried her over to the bed and she went limp, her head flopping to the side as her dropped her onto the mattress. Her blood was hot and fresh, sweetened with innocence. I leaned forward and quickly sliced a vein in the very back of her neck, a place she would never even see. "Drink but do not bite. There needs to be no marks," I told Bella.

She leaned forward, the blanket still wrapped around her body, and rolled her tongue over the wound a second before she began to drink. Slow and steady she drank, her newly creamy white skin flushing pink with the blood. I petted her hair, looking up at Carlisle with a smile. He didn't even look at me, an angry scowl over his face with his arms crossed. He would soften soon when he realized what a friend Bella could be to him.

"That's enough," he mumbled. "If she takes anymore she'll be sick or kill her." He said, not even speaking to Bella. I sighed, nodding my head before pulling her back by the shoulders.

"That's enough for now, my darling." I whispered, brushing the ringlets away from her neck so I could kiss it.

Bella turned her face towards me, her mouth stained red with the blood. "I'm still hungry."

Carlisle rolled his eyes, picking up the limp woman off the bed to go stash her in an empty room. He had her halfway to the door before Bella realized. Her eyes snapped up and the woman's body began to pull towards her, tugging to be free of Carlisle's arms. "Stop it!" He demanded. "Stop it before you wake her."

The maid fell limp once again and Bella turned towards me with a sweet pout. "I'm still hungry."

"Come then. We shall go hunting."

**lol I almost forgot to post. My bad. Just a hint... NEVER EVER go out with your mother to the casino, especially when she's in a bad mood and wants to 'feel better'. Stayed out way too late and spent too much money. Sigh. I did have fun though. **

**I rather liked this from Edward's POV. Very sexy with the pantie hose ripping. **

**Sooooo how do we like Bella's power? I bet you didn't see that coming, did you?**


	11. Chapter 11 Bella

**Sorry I didn't post this sooner. The perils of living in the country- bad internet connection. Oh, and I want to thank all my reviewers. I know I hardly respond but if it's a choice between answering every single review or writing more... you get the picture. I do read them and I do love them. They mean a lot to me. **

**Bella**

I had never been so hungry before in my life. I didn't give a damn about that woman, and I knew at some point I would hate myself for that, but for right now I didn't care. I wanted to drain the blood from her body. I felt like my throat was burning with the hunger, my stomach turning and twisting as it gnawed away at my mind. I was so happy that Edward said that we should go hunting. The idea made my mouth water.

I didn't understand my power, how things came to me at the very thought, but it was extremely useful. Carlisle didn't seem to like it though when I was craving that's woman's blood. I was a little surprised it didn't come flowing out of the wound towards my mouth, honestly. My mind repeated the thoughts, _blood, blood, blood, blood_ over and over again.

It was a horrible thought, but I would deal with that later. I had to deal with this first.

Now, I had to somehow get dressed. Did clothes even matter at this point?

I peered at myself in the mirror, unsure of myself and new reflection. My body wasn't totally different but I was hard, my breast higher and firmer. My skin was like ivory and my lips were still stained red from my meal earlier. It almost appeared to be lipstick. I swiped my hand at my mouth, but it seemed to be unrelenting.

Of course Edward had provided me with something to wear besides my wedding dress. He thought of everything it would seem when I thought of nothing. After handing it to me he said that we would get more later because he was sure the fit would be different. He was very right. Frighteningly right.

I pulled the corset around my thinner waist, my breast spilling over the top as put the dress on as tight as it would go. It still felt huge around my hips, but too tight up at the top. I moved my fingers over the faint spot that Edward had drank from me, barely a faint purple mark now. I had never felt anything like that before. My world disappeared once he sunk his teeth into me. I was completely weightless. I was in heaven and he was my beautiful, sensual, angel.

Even I could smell my arousal at the very thought. I sighed, hoping Edward couldn't. I wanted to eat first before anything else happened, though the burn was fainting just slightly.

It was just about one in the morning I noted as I came back into the main room. Edward was redressed, Carlisle leaning against the door with his hands in his pockets, his glasses dipped low on his nose as he spoke to Edward lowly. Edward turned when he saw me, a glorious smile coming over his lips.

"My God," Edward breathed, walking towards me and capturing my lips in a deep kiss. I giggled as I pulled away, my hands lightly pulling at his chest. I felt as if I should have blushed, but I could not. My blood did not function like that anymore.

Even Carlisle whispered, "lovely," though I'm pretty sure he didn't want me to hear that.

"Thank you," I turned to him with a small smile. He turned his face away, peering down at the ground. If he could have blushed, like I wish I could have earlier, I think he would have as well.

He cleared his throat and walked towards me, pulling something out of his pocket. "Something Edward didn't think of. Think of it as my wedding and birthday present."

In his hands were a pair of delicate rose colored sunglasses, light silver frames holding onto the thin lenses. I took them slowly with a small smile. "Thank you. That's very generous of you."

"I simply did not wish to be caught for what we are," he said gruffly, turning towards the door after shoving his hands back into his pockets. "Shall we get this over with?" Carlisle asked over his shoulder.

I turned to Edward and looked at him sadly. I wanted to ask him what I had done to upset his friend so. I did not want to do that. Carlisle was apparently very important to Edward and I could not let him hate me. I wasn't sure what to do to change that though. That was something I would have to think on for a while.

Edward placed his hand on the small of my back, leading me out of the room. "Come on, love. Dinner time."

I felt as if I was on fire as I walked through the lobby of the hotel, but it was controllable. I was hungry and each person was hot and pumping with blood, but I could hold off until Edward told me it was time to feed. He was my teacher and I would do whatever he wished. I would be a good pupil.

We walked through the streets of Paris, going in a direction I was not sure of. The homes became more dirty, women of the night becoming more and more frequent on each street and in every darkened alley way. "Where are we going?" I asked Edward softly.

"The Red light district. You can feed to your hearts content," Carlisle answered for him, a few feet in front of us, his heavy feet clopping against the brick road. I curled my arm tighter around Edward's as a small fear ran through me. I knew there was nothing that they could do to harm me, but that didn't change the nervousness that I felt. It made me wish I could run back to the hotel and ask Edward to bring me a drink in a crystal goblet so I could pretend it was red wine.

"There are a lot of bad people here, my love. Don't worry. I won't allow them to hurt you." He said in a soft whisper, pressing his cool lips to my temple.

"They couldn't if they wanted to," Carlisle reminded him, huffing loudly.

Edward opened his mouth to reply but his head turned sharply to the left, his nostrils flaring as his eyes went wide. I could hear a faint rumble in his chest as if he was growling. "Down the alley to the left. There is a rapist. He's had his way with most of the whores here. Awful human being."

Carlisle stopped, turning his head over his shoulder with his hands still in his pockets. "Fantastic. Lets get this over with."

"Bella," Edward said smoothly, "allow us to take him down and then we will let you feed."

"I'm not hungry anyway. The priest was rather filling." Carlisle said in a tease. "Child abusers are always the most fun to take down. He thought that I was the devil. He confessed the entire time."

Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't scare the poor girl."

"She'll have to learn sooner or later."

"You're the one that use to believe in humanity. Where is it now, Carlisle?" Edward said, grabbed his friend's shoulder. "Stop, please. For me?"

Carlisle softened, nodding his head slowly. "I apologize."

Edward walked back to me without a word and took my hand into his. "Now, Carlisle, keep him quiet. Where would you like to feed from?" He asked as we made our way down the small side street. It was like he was talking about a fine meal, not sucking the blood from someone's body. I thought about it for a moment though, considering my options.

I wasn't so much in a blood lust craze now. I swallowed, biting my bottom lip as the nervousness took over. "Where ever you think is best."

"We'll do it from the wrist then. It's less personal that way." He said in a whisper as we came to the darkest part of the alley, but I could see it like the sun was shining to me. Every single detail was in perfect color. It was amazing. It was like a veil had been lifted from my eyes and I could see for the first time. "Stay behind me."

In front of us was a tall thin man with his pants around his hips, a whore who was probably no more than my age at the very oldest pressed against the wall and crying. She babbled over and over again in French through her tears obviously pleading for him to stop. Her arms were pinned above her head and she simply slouched. She appeared so tired, probably already fought all that she could. There was nothing left in her to give.

"Shut up, slut," he cursed at her in a thick accent that I couldn't exactly place, slapping her face hard with his free hand. Blood trickled from her lip. My stomach twisted but I calmed it quickly, shutting my eyes.

"I would suggest you pull your breeches up, sir. I do not think you wish to die so exposed," Edward called. I could instantly see the man that I had married disappeared and now he was a hunter, toying with his food. Like a cat with a mouse, almost. A lion stalking a gazelle perhaps.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man growled, yanking his pants up and turning towards us as he hurried to button them up. He pulled a knife from his pocket, waving it in front of us. "Get the fuck away!"

I stood a good ten feet back, Edward and Carlisle taking the lead as they came closer and closer to him. "You're scared. I wouldn't have to read your thoughts to tell either. I can smell it, dripping from your every pore. You're about to piss yourself with fear. What? The big scary man can hit a woman, use her body, but can not stand up to another man? One you consider to be a boy. Trust me, I am no boy."

"You are the devil," he hissed, slashing the knife around. The woman was still too scared to even move. She crouched into the corner, arms over his eyes. I would be as frightened as she if I were in her position, I think.

"So we've been told, many times. But you're wrong," Carlisle said, coming within three feet of him. "We are so much worse."

A second later his hand was around his neck, his eyes boring into the evil human's. His nails began to dig into his flesh, blood pouring from the wounds. "Drink first, Edward."

"No, let Bella. She's hungrier than I. We'll find another if there is no blood left. Surely she cannot drink that much."

I began to walk slowly forward, my hands clasped nervously in front of me. I bit my bottom lip, unsure of what to do. Looking at my husband, I asked, "what do I do?"

"Take his wrist," he said soothingly. "It's okay. We have him."

I walked forward and he attempted to struggle, but Carlisle's grip tightened. He shot a worried glance to Edward but he simply shook his head.

I took his wrist and cringed. His skin was so dirty. I pulled a handkerchief from my corset and whipped his skin down, causing Edward to laugh. I shrugged my shoulder and licked my lips, preparing for my first real bite. Bringing his skin slowly to my mouth, I was unsure if I could do this. It seemed so... monstrous.

It happened surprisingly fast, so much faster than I thought was possible. The man broke free from his trance and swung his arm, the one with the knife, at me directly with purpose. The blade sliced the top of my dress and stabbed directly into my chest. What surprised me even more was the fact that it did not hurt in the least. I was simply shocked. Before I could even respond there was a loud crack from Carlisle's hand and the man's head hung limply back, his neck now broken.

It all happened within three seconds.

"I told you I was unsure that I could hold him!" Carlisle hissed as the man's body dropped to the ground. The whore screamed. I think they both forgot about her but I had not.

Edward seemed unconcerned with Carlisle or her though. He came to me and slowly examined my wound. It was quickly healing around the knife, from what I could tell anyway. "Stand still while I take it out," he whispered.

I nodded my head and watched as the blond knelt down in front of the girl and took her hand, hushing her quietly. "Does she speak English?" He questioned Edward. He simply nodded, not looking back at his friend. Carlisle's eyes locked with hers and she instantly came under his trance. "Shh, it is fine. Everything will be well." Without looking he took a wad of cash out of his pocket and put it in her lap. "You will start a new life. You will never remember this moment. You will take up a skill and become strong. You will take care of yourself. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

He leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead. "Go on and have a good life. Be a good girl."

She got up without a word and without a look back, wondered out of the alley. It was the most decent thing I had seen Carlisle do, without some prompting from Edward. I had my doubts weather or not he could be a good person.

That's probably why I didn't notice that Edward had pulled the blade from my chest and broken the steel in his fist until I heard the metal clatter to the alley. "Are you alright, my love?" He asked almost fanatically.

"I didn't feel a thing," I told him truthfully. I don't think he believed me.

"But-"

"He's not dead yet, if you want to drink," Carlisle interrupted, like he was afraid of where the conversation would go if we continued. "I would do it now. He'll be dead soon."

"I'm not sure if I can," I whispered almost painfully. Within a moment Carlisle stepped forward and grabbed the man's wrist, digging his nails deep into the flesh.

"This is what we are. I will not sugar coat it for you. This is what you are. Now, drink."

"Carlisle!" Edward growled, snatching the man's wrist away from the blond haired man. I watched with disdain as blood seeped down his fist. "Have some tact!"

"Then stop treating her like a child! You were the same age she was. She's no idiot. Let her see the choice you have forced her into!"

"I forced her into NOTHING!"

"What were you going to do, huh? What were you going to do if she did not agree to come with you? Have you told her your plan? Have you told what you would have done to her?" There was a long silence. "I thought not." He turned his attention to me. "Your prince charming is a cold blooded killer and you have become like him. Do not allow him to force you into anything and do not allow him to use you as a doormat. You are not a child."

And with that, he stalked away.

"Bastard!" Edward hissed, throwing down the arm of the dead male. Even I could tell for sure now that he was dead. There wasn't even the faintest beat of a heart. "Ignore him, Isabella. He is old and bitter."

"What were you going to do if I did not agree?" I whispered in questioning.

"Does it truly matter? You agreed, did you not?" He sighed, rubbing his forehead as he looked at the man's body. "How is the thirst?"

"Bearable," I said quietly, turning my back on the whole scene. I couldn't bear to look on it any longer. "I can wait."

"If you are uncomfortable-"

I cut him off, raising my hand up. "I can wait until later. It's not that bad, truly."

"Fine," he nearly growled, clearly annoyed at what he thought was my unwillingness to comply. I was just sickened by it all right now. He cleared his throat, making his tone more even before he spoke once again. "Let me get rid of the body and we can go back to the hotel."

"I'd prefer to go to our new home, please." I said, wanting to lay down. I wasn't really tired but I wanted to relax and get use to my new surroundings. Also, I didn't want to think about the woman that I drank from earlier.

"If that's what you desire then that is what we will do."

* * *

**Okay, slight announcement. I'm only posting once this week. My break didn't work out the way I wanted it to and I have more to deal with than I did last week. My uncle is having a double bypass, the baby has to go to the doctor and a lot more. I hope you guys understand. I'm just stressed out. I may post to another story, but that's only if I can finish what I'm writing and that's a big IF. **

**On twitter if you want to follow and check out my website. It's on my profile. I hope to add more to it soon. **

**Who thinks Edward wasn't completely honest about some things? And Do you think Carlisle is improving or getting worse?**


	12. Chapter 12 Edward

**Thanks for the fantastic reviews!**

**Edward**

_Bastard_, I thought to myself as I walked a couple steps behind Bella. I was honestly expecting her at any moment to take off in a run. I missed the tale tell beats of her heart, it always helped me to know how she was feeling. I had no clue at the moment and I hated it. These were things I need to know.

I decided to make quiet conversation, testing the waters carefully. "I only have a couple of dresses at the house for you. I figured that the transformation would change your body a bit. I was right. We can go tomorrow to get you some new things."

She shook her head, not saying a word to my suggestion. I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "We should go back to the hotel. I would like to get my wedding dress, please. I want to keep it."

"Of course," I said, glad that she wanted to remember tonight. I'm glad it was special for her, that part of it anyway. "Bella, love?" She didn't respond but I asked anyway. "Are you mad at me?"

She stopped so suddenly that I almost ran into her. "I'm- No. I'm not mad. I'm... I... I don't know what I am."

"Tell me what you're feeling," I said in a soft whisper as I dragged my fingers over her smooth flesh. I hated how she smelt of blood. Bella would need a bath once we returned home.

"I'm overwhelmed!" She all but shouted as she turned on me. I was surprised to see her so angry. I had never seen her this way before. "Tonight, I've been married, lost my virginity," she lowered her voice, "was changed into a vampire and then watch my groom's best friend kill a man so that I could drink his BLOOD but only after he stabbed in my shoulder, even though I didn't even notice."

"I can tell that you're upset, Bella, but-" I began, putting my hands up as I walked towards her. She stopped me, poking me hard in the chest. It actually hurt a little.

"Of course I'm a little upset. This isn't- This isn't what I expect at all!" She turned on me, her arms crossed over her chest as she huffed. "And what did Carlisle mean 'if I didn't agree', huh? Tell me, Edward. I need to know."

"Carlisle shouldn't have said anything," I complained, grasping her shoulders and lightly kissing her neck. "He doesn't know what he's even talking about."

My hands flew off her shoulders so fast that I almost slapped myself in the face before I regained control of them. "I am not a child. Tell me," she growled.

"This is not something we should talk about in public, love," I said quietly. I realized that we were drawing some attention that we did not need. "We will talk about this later, I promise."

"You promise?" She said, looking over her shoulder. "We will?"

"Yes! Now, can we go get your dress? I'd like to get you inside before the sun comes up." I said, grabbing her arm as I led her down the Parisian streets.

Bella had always been a feisty one with her parents. I should have realized that she would be the same way with me. I just figured that our connection- our love, would change that. It wasn't something I minded dealing with. I could handle it.

The walk to the hotel didn't take as long as the journey leading to the red light district. Bella was practically at a jog still. It was frustrating. This was not how I wanted to spend our wedding night. I figured we'd feed and then go back to the hotel to make love all day. I'd just have to change my plans up a little. We'd pick up the dress and then I could show her the house and all the things I had bought for her, for my bride. Then perhaps she would soften towards me and we could still make love all day. It might even work out better. Though, I think tomorrow night I will find her meal for her. She didn't need to worry about hunting just yet. That would come. I should have taken tonight more slowly, I saw my mistakes now.

"I think it might be best if you stay down here. They may notice the damage done to your dress," I said, running my fingers through her hair as we stood in the alley way beside the small hotel. Bella bit her lip, turning her head to the side before nodding. "I won't be long."

I ran quickly up to the hotel room, at a human enough pace not to catch any real attention. Once I was in the room though, I ran around like a mad man. I quickly cleaned up the mess and then picked up all our things. By the time I had left, you couldn't even tell we had been there. I went down the stairs, dress over my arm and went to pay our dues.

"Enjoy your visit, sir?" The man asked in a thick accent.

"Very much so, thank you." I said, handing him the money quickly without even counting it. He grinned and shoved it away._ Stupid rich Americans_, he thought.

"Have a nice morning, sir. Come visit again." I could do nothing but roll my eyes at his attitude.

"Shall we? I asked Bella as I came around the alley way. She was messing with the ends of her damaged dress, twirling the threads between her fingertips aimlessly.

"Lets, please," she said as she pushed off the wall. I offered her my arm but she looked at it nervously. I sighed. Why was she so suddenly frightened of me?

"I won't hurt you, love. Honestly. Please? I promise to regain your trust." I said charmingly, walking towards her. She let me touch her at least and I leaned in for a slow and gentle kiss. "Don't be upset. We'll get home and we'll get you cleaned up and relaxed, alright?"

"Alright," she whispered quietly, looking at me through her thick eyelashes. She was so beautiful. "I'd like that."

"How would you like to run? You haven't been able to do that yet?" I offered with an outstretched hand. She looked at it carefully.

"I don't know if I can."

"You will. Don't worry. Just hold onto me and I'll show you the way home, my love."

Bella took my hand and in half a second we were off within seconds, running through the Parisian streets at a blinding pace. She laughed loudly, easily keeping up with me. "This is amazing!"

"I think I should have shown you more of the good parts first," I laughed in return, throwing my head back as I let the wind hit my face. "Turn to the left here," I shouted, making a sharp turn. She kept up no problem still. "We're almost there."

"I feel like I could run to Germany in a night!" She giggled, breathless with excitement.

"We probably could. It's the best way to travel," I teased her right back as I slowed to a stop in front of our new rather large apartment. The lights in Carlisle's bedroom were on, his figure could be seen in the window for a moment before it went dark. I knew he could hear us because he went into the living room and began to play the piano, I'm sure in hopes to ignore me. He always did that when he didn't want to speak to me. That was fine, I didn't want to speak to him either. "We're here."

"Oh, Edward, it's lovely!" She gasped as she took a step forward.

"Only the best for my beloved," I whispered as I came to wrap my arms from behind her, pulling her to my chest. Her iciness seem to melt away as she leaned against me. I lightly kissed her neck, nibbling on her ear. "Just wait until you see the inside and the things I have for you. I think you'll like them."

"You didn't have to buy me anything," she whispered.

"I wanted to," I corrected her. "Besides, I think you'll need new things now. You've rather outgrown," I brushed my fingers over her corseted breast, "your dresses, don't you think?"

She sucked in a deep breath, moaning at my touch as I gripped her breast tightly. "You shouldn't do that outside. We should go inside..."

"I don't give a damn if someone sees what we're doing. Let them watch. They'll never find a woman more beautiful," I nipped at her ear, tugging on all the while my hand slipped down the front of her dress. My hand flew away from her but my body didn't skid back. That was a good sign.

"Behave," she threatened playfully. "Come show me our room."

"Yes, madam," I teased, taking her hand as I walked up the few stairs up to the front door.

Each room was more beautiful than the last, sky blue walls and crystal chandeliers, lovely art and vases along the walls. Bella touched her fingers to the items, looking them over silently. She grinned wildly when she came into the small library. "I know how you like to read. Carlisle does too," I told her as she walked around the room, gazing at all the spines. She smiled at me brightly when she noticed the easel in the corner of the room with a shelf of art supplies.

"For me?"

"Of course, my love. You have an amazing talent. I can only imagine how you're going to improve now."

She ran to me, throwing her arms around my neck and began to kiss me. Her feet dangled off the ground, her sweet lips covering mine. "Thank you, I love it!"

"So happy over something so small," I whispered into her neck. "Come on, lets go see our bedroom."

Our bedroom was done in gold, the canopy bed made of iron with twisted roses all around it. The bed had a thick gold handmade quilt with even thicker plush pillows. Our bedroom had a balcony with flowing curtains, the light going to be amazing at sunrise. There was a huge closet for our clothing and a smaller one for something else.

"Go sit on the bed," I commanded her as I walked towards the smaller closet. She looked at me curiously, but did what I asked with no complaints. "Close your eyes."

The smaller closet was filled with all the bobbles I had collected over the years for her. Anything I saw that I liked for her, I instantly bought and put to the side. Jewelry never really went out of style, in my opinion, and if she didn't like it we could always have it turned into something else. I had amassed quite a bit of things over the years from bracelets, anklets, rings, necklaces, earrings and everything else in between. I had every kind of stone and every color of the rainbow in here, especially rubies and sapphires, usually circled in diamonds.

I picked up my favorite, a large chocker type necklace that spider webbed its way to almost her breasts, strings and strings of white diamonds with rubies in the center of each looping. It was probably one of the most expensive pieces that I had bought for her but I had to have it when I saw it. I wanted to see it on her neck and nothing else at all. I hoped to see that very _very_ soon.

Climbing onto the bed I settled behind her and clipped the jewels around her neck. It fit snuggly, just kissing the top of her breasts like I imagined they would. I nibbled on her bare shoulder, wrapping around my arms around her waist. "Jewels for my precious. Do you like it?"

She touched her hand to her neck, feeling it. She pulled out of my grasp and walked over to the mirror by the closet. "Oh Edward, this is too much," she whispered.

"Nothing is too much for my wife," I smiled at her, laying across the bed with my head on the palm of my hand. "You look simply delicious in that but I do believe that dress does nothing for it. Take it off."

The heady scent of her arousal hit me and I couldn't help but lick my lips and smile. I wanted to taste her again. Sex with her now was sure to be amazing. She sure as hell wasn't bad as a human but now that she had the endless energy of a vampire... ah, and her power as well. I couldn't wait to figure out how to use that little power of hers. I'm sure we're going to be figuring that one out for years to come.

"Take it off?" She asked innocently, nibbling on the end of her finger. Oh my, she was teasing me. _Very nice __indeed._ I watched as the dress began to fall achingly slow down her body, leaving her in nothing but her panties and corset, along with her stockings. She was so delicious this way.

"Yes, take it all off but the necklace. Leave that on for me." I raised an eyebrow at her, enjoying the show that she was giving me.

The stockings rolled down her legs next, stepping out of them as she walked towards me and then next came off the corset. Finally she was left in her panties as she stood at the edge of the bed. "Take them off for me."

I leaned forward, placing my hands on the back of her thighs before sliding them slowly over her ass. Gazing up as I l held her, I nipped and kissed her stomach as I pulled the white silk fabric over her skin and down her legs. Beautiful and bare, she glistened before me. _Just for me. _

I heard the piano in the living room become louder as Bella climbed onto the bed. Carlisle wasn't thinking a single thing, too lost in the music to care. I was pretty sure he was trying to ignore us though. I ran a hand over Bella's shoulder, over her collarbone and over her breast as I had her lay down beside me. My hand continued it's decent downwards until I reached the apex of her thighs, carefully running my fingers over her wet folds.

"Do you want me, my love?" I asked in a husky voice as I leaned down to kiss one of her nipples lightly. It instantly hardened at my touch as her back arched up to meet me. The answer was obvious but I wanted her to tell me. "Do you?"

"Edward, yes! I want you, please."

I didn't have to be told twice. My clothes quickly went missing and I slid over her body, kissing her all over as my hardened cock went into her hot wet folds. _Fuck foreplay._ I wanted her now and she was mine. I could have her whenever I wanted now and it was fantastic. "Is this how you want me?" I growled as I kissed her neck.

"Yes!" She moaned out, her nails scratching against my back as the music got louder in my ears. It began to mix with the sounds of our body, her moans and heavy breathing and the skin slapping against skin.

"Fuck," I hissed as her body began to clench around me tightly after a few long minutes of moving together. It was so amazing how tight she got with her orgasm. My eyes rolled back into my head as I lost it, pounding into her roughly as my hands gripped her thighs. I wasn't going to last much longer at all. It was all too much and I loved it all.

The sun began to rise, light floating through the windows and curtains. The dazzling rays hit her skin perfectly and I got the first perfect view of my diamond love, her body glittering in the light. She was more precious than any diamond and far more glorious. The way hit her breasts, I had to taste them. I reached down, capturing her nipple in her mouth with a moan.

"EDWARD!" She shrieked, falling once more over the glorious edge, this time taking me with her. I fell to her side afterwards, for the moment worn. It wouldn't last more than a minute though, but I just wanted to hold Bella. I kissed her collarbone, brushing my fingers through her hair. "That was amazing, Edward," she smiled at me, running her fingers through my hair in return. She pulled me in for a small kiss before climbing under the covers. I went with her, enjoying the weight of the fabric against my skin as the room got brighter and brighter.

"This is how I want to spend my day. This is how I want to spend every day," I grinned at her. "I am so glad I have you now."

Her expression did something I was not expect. She looked confused and then concerned, but I really couldn't be sure. "Edward?"

"Yes, my love?" I smiled as I kissed her temple. "What is on your beautiful mind?"

"You didn't tell me what Carlisle meant earlier. What would you have done if I said no?"

* * *

**It was naughty of Edward to distract Bella from her anger with jewels and sex. Not that I wouldn't let Edward distract me that way all night and day long but yeah... **

**Jayeliwood- on twitter if you wanna follow. Also, check out my website! It's my homepage on my profile. **

**Going back to Tuesday and Friday postings this week. I'm doing this one a bit early because you guys earned it because you're so awesome. **

**Oh, for those who want a little something different to read. Go check out my newly expanded story Computer Repair. Geeky Edward is yummy. **

**Mood swings much? Bella seems all over the place. Do you think Edward will be able to handle her?**


	13. Chapter 13 Bella

**Thanks for the fantastical reviews! They're awesome!**

* * *

**Bella**

"This is how I want to spend my day. This is how I want to spend every day," Edward grinned that beautiful of his, his glorious red eyes shining as he looked my body over as if he could see underneath the blanket itself. "I am so glad I have you now."

Something went off in my mind, an alarm of some sort. The recently past events made me forget about my anger. The gifts he gave me, the way he looked at my body but I couldn't help but remember what Carlisle had said earlier. I wanted answers. I deserved them. I left my home for this man and I wanted him to be honest with me. "Edward?"

"Yes, my love?" He said in a light voice as he pressed a kiss to the side of my head. But I could tell it was already strained. He could tell something was wrong with me. "What is on your beautiful mind?"

"You didn't tell me what Carlisle meant earlier. What would you have done if I said no?" I asked in a barely there whisper. You could tell I was already worried of the answer.

I could see Edward's expression almost instantly become angry, the crinkles around his eyes becoming more defined as they narrowed on my face. He sat up in the bed, rubbing his hands roughly over his face as if to smooth them away. "Damn him for saying anything."

The piano in the living room paused for a moment but quickly continued on into a different song. Something darker, almost angry it seemed. I could practically see Carlisle's fingers smashing against the keys through the walls. I'd be surprised if the ivory could survive the abuse. Hugging the blanket to my chest, I sat up as well. "Edward, tell me!" I begged.

"It doesn't matter!" He hissed at me, slipping off the bed and putting his pants back on. I could tell that he didn't liked being questioned but I didn't care at the moment. I growled angrily and followed, gathering my own underthings.

"Yes, it does. If you love me, you'll be honest with me," I informed him, turning my back as I tightened the corset. I was still embarrassed by my body and for some reason I didn't want him to look at me at the moment. I didn't want to look at him either. It would have made things harder.

"It's because I love you that I do not wish to," he muttered as he walked beside me, leaning against the door that housed all the jewelry. "You've trusted me with everything else. Why can't you trust me now?"

"This is different," I whispered.

"How so?"

I threw my hands up in the air after pulling my underclothes up my thighs. "It just is! Because it bothers me. Tell me. Or maybe because you're fighting so hard to keep it a secret. Have you thought about that?"

Edward came behind me and ran his hands over my flat stomach, kissing the side of my neck above the diamond necklace that hung there. I could tell he was trying to distract me and it worked for a moment, I had to admit. My body craved his. It craved his attention. "It is in the past," Edward whispered in a seductive voice and for a second the thought came to mind that Carlisle wasn't the only one with the ability to get what he wanted.

"That's not true," I turned in his arms, the words making me angrier for some reason. "It's not so past that it does not effect the future," I wondered briefly if that made sense but he was a smart man. He could figure out what I meant. " Where are my clothes?" I finally asked after a few moments of silence.

He waved his hand at the larger closet and the doors flew open as I stomped towards them, slamming loudly against the walls. I didn't mean for it to be that rough but I was mad. I hated being treated like a child. That was one of the main reasons I left home. I was no longer a child and I thought Edward would treat me like a woman. Instead now I felt like a whore. My fingers gripped the first thing I saw, taking it down from the hanger with a sharp tug. Thankfully the hanger broke and not the dress.

"I was going to kill you," he whispered brokenly, "in a sense, anyway. Kill your memories. I was going to make you forget everything and give you a new life."

"How were you going to do that?" I asked as I whirled around, the cloth still in my hands. The room seem to get instantly darker and a loud crack of thunder rolled outside. Soon it would be raining. I could smell it in the air almost, taste it on my tongue.

"There are ways. I would have wiped your memories clean and given you new ones. I didn't want to do it but I would have. I just love you so much and I know that we are meant to be together. You can tell that too, otherwise you wouldn't be here now." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "You wouldn't given yourself to me so freely."

I felt my dead heart plummet into my stomach. He didn't give a damn about what was in my head. He just wanted my body, or at least that's what it felt like to me. I felt even dirtier than I did before. "And if that didn't work? What then?"

"Isabella, don't make me-" He began but my rage exploded in my chest. I had never had such intense feelings before and I didn't like it. I didn't know how to control it. If I didn't get it out, it felt as if I was going to shatter to pieces.

"My name is BELLA!" I all but shrieked at him. He stumbled back, surprised at my surge of anger for some reason, like no one had ever been mad at him before. I pulled the ill fitting dress on, adjusting it the best I could before going to find some shoes.

"What are you doing?" Edward growled, grabbing my arm to stop my search. I couldn't look at his beautiful face or I would have given in far too easily. I would have turned into his perfect body and sobbed against his bare chest. All I wanted to do was cry now but I felt like I had to hold onto my anger for some reason. There was some sort of power in this madness.

I did believe that we would be together. My body called to his too strongly but the new knowledge made me uneasy. It also made me think. Think about who I was and what I wanted with this new and powerful life. Edward was not my dream and the reality scared me a little bit. I just couldn't stand to be near him at the moment. I needed to be alone. Most of all, I wanted him to stop touching me.

His hand flew off of me like he was on fire, a sharp hiss leaving his lips as I slipped on the silver slippers that didn't go with this dress in the least. "I need to leave for a little while," I whispered as I straightened back up.

"You need to do what?" Edward growled.

"Just-" I sighed, rubbing my hands over my neck and taking off the necklace that weighted me down so much at the moment. It weighed heavily on my heart, at least. "I just need time to think." With that, I dropped it to the floor with a quiet clank.

The last thing I did before I left the room was grabbed my forgotten sunglasses. I would have to get use to those.

I began to walk out in the living area where Carlisle was still playing. He barely lifted his eyes from the keys to acknowledge I was there. But I could tell it didn't surprise him that I was there. He was listening to our fight of course.

"Time? Time to think about what exactly, Bella? You have no where to go. You need me."

Yes, that was true. I did need him but he shouldn't have said it in that way and he shouldn't have reminded me at the moment. I wish I still had that necklace in my hands so I could hurl it at him. Not like it would have done anything other than make me feel better, but still.

"I'm going to get some dresses. I need some clothes that actually fit, Edward," I stomped my way over to Carlisle, my hand extended. "I need some money. You two seem to have plenty of it all the time."

Carlisle stopped, looking at me rather bemused. "Safe is behind the picture on the left hand wall of the library. Combination is twenty seven, eleven, thirteen. Take what you need."

"What are you doing?" I heard Edward hiss as I ran to the library and opened the safe without even a glitch. It look only a couple seconds to get in there, get what I need, and get out. I shoved the wad of bills into my corset, not even going to bother looking for a purse. That would be one of the first things I bought. I wasn't comfortable with this amount of cash shoved down between my breasts.

"What? She's one of us now, Edward. She's an equal. Let her go out. I think she deserves time to think. You've certainly gave her enough to consider," Carlisle muttered as he began to play again, this time the song was lighter though. It was like he was teasing Edward.

"You smug bastard," Edward growled just before I came back into the room. He pointed at him menacingly. "I will deal with you later."

I was at the door before Edward reached me, grabbing my arm again. I turned on him, letting him keep his hold at least for the moment. "I will return later."

"I'm not letting you-"

His hand flew off of me and Edward went skidding a good twenty feet back, almost to the piano where Carlisle still sat looking rather amused by the whole thing. I thought I saw a small smile at the corner of his lips but I couldn't be sure. I wanted to slap both of them at the moment, not that it would have done a bit of good. "You're not letting me do anything. I'm going to get me some clothing and I'm going to think. I will return when I'm ready. I do not need your permission."

With that I slammed the door, stomping out into the city streets. I could hear a soft laughter ringing out behind the door for a good thirty feet before the rain became too loud in my ears, soaking my dress. One thing I knew for sure was that it was not Edward.

I wanted to cry. I was so confused. What had I done? He wasn't the dream that I thought he was. He was a real flesh and blood man and like every other man, I was just a body and something to show off. I didn't really matter. He wanted a toy, a doll. He would have thrown away my mind without a second thought if he had to.

_He did say he didn't want to do it_, my heart cried out but the way that he tried to hide it told me otherwise. That in the end, it wouldn't have mattered. Carlisle was right in thinking that I would want to know this. It somehow changed nothing and everything at the same time. It made me look at things a little differently, at the very least. It made me look at myself differently.

I was completely soaked to the bone by the time I arrived at an open shop somewhere near the center of town. I wasn't exactly sure where I was but I knew how to get home and what the address was. That's all that matter at the moment.

"Bonjour" the woman called to me and then stopped as she took in my look. "Vous etes tout mouille!"

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I don't speak French."

"English?" She asked in a thick accented voice. I nodded my head and she nodded hers in return before she turned towards the back. "Ann, il ya une fille en anglais ici. Elle est de plus en plus de votre plancher tout mouillé. Venez voir ce qu'elle veut!"

I promised myself that the next stop I would make would be to a bookstore to find a book on how to speak French. I was getting very tired of feeling stupid. I would learn every language I could. It wasn't like I didn't have the time now. It would come in handy as well.

An older woman, maybe in her thirties, came out and her heart rate picked up for some reason as she looked me over. I wasn't sure why. "Yes, may I help you dear?" She asked in a thick accent. It wasn't French though. It seemed Irish. Her hair was thick and red, so it would make sense.

"I need to be clothed. I need an entire wardrobe." I said as I came walking closer. Then it hit me. She was... _aroused_. If I could have flushed, I would have. I looked down at my hands, playing with my fingertips quietly as I waited for her to say something.

"Ah, of course, Madam. I must be honest with you, though. It won't be cheap," she said before waving her hand towards the back of the shop. I pulled the huge wad of cash from my breast and waved it at her. I didn't care about money in the least at the moment. A gorgeous grin came over her face and you could practically see the money adding up in her head. "Yes, of course. I will do my best to give you everything you need."

It took about an hour to really get started. She had me strip out of my oddly shaped and wet clothing, wrapping me in a silky robe. When she asked about it I told her that it was a gift from my new husband and that he didn't now how to really clothe a woman. Ann, the red haired woman, laughed and nodded her head.

She also asked me to remove my glasses but I told her that I had an eye condition that made my eyes sensitive to light. I wasn't sure if she would buy my lie or not, but she did, nodding her head thoughtfully. I would have to try to think of other excuses when I had time.

"My husband opened this shop. I was lucky in that sense. He always knew how a lady should dress." This information surprised me a bit. I bit my lip, not looking at her as she went through some options. The fact that she was obviously attracted to me but married to a man seemed odd.

"Where is your husband?" I asked as I twisted the hot espresso cup in my hands. I pretended to take little sips to be polite, the smell was just awful.

"Died," she said quietly, giving me a weak smile. "He was always a sickly man."

"I'm sorry," I said in a soft voice. "You seem young to be a widow."

"I am young," she nodded. "But, I don't mind. I miss him though. He was a good friend." She brought out a rack of dresses, after that along with all the under things and other accessories that went along with them. They ranged in almost every single different color of the rainbow. Most of them were very beautiful. "Now, my dear. Lets get you dressed."

I spent hundreds of dollars by the time I was through and I hardly put a dent in the money that I had shoved in my purse now. I left the shop dressed in a sky blue thin dress that hugged my body in a different fashion that what I had ever worn before in England. The styles were so different here. More was showing of my body, letting you see every curve. A soft mink coat hung from my shoulders along with a beautiful blue hat on the top of my newly dried and styled hair, thanks to the French girl that worked the front of the shop. Even my blue shoes matched, little crystals shown into the fabric. I popped my new umbrella open and placed my new silk purse at my elbow. I had other things I wished to buy now. I was very happy when the woman said that she could have the rest of my items sent to my new home. It would have been a pain to carry everything else around with me. I would have needed to come back but I didn't want to do that just yet. I would for sure come back to her again, even if her attraction to me made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

I shopped the entire day and I found something out. A lot of people, men and women, were attracted to me. I wasn't sure if it was because I was a vampire or not. Was it because of my new found beauty or were they always like this and I just didn't realize? I wasn't sure if I liked that idea or not. Either way, the world seemed a lot more sexual place now.

Perhaps it was just me.

The shops began to close around nightfall and the only places that were left were the pubs. Every time I passed one my throat began to burn and the hunger that I had pushed away so hard the night before returned.

It was around ten at night when I finally made a decision that I would hunt on my own. I didn't need Edward or Carlisle for this. I could take care of myself. I needed to do this. I needed to prove that I was able and not just some helpless girl that Edward took pity on.

* * *

**So, the fight. Don't hate me for it. It was needed. Also, don't hate me if my French sucks too badly. **

**On twitter if you want to follow! Also, check out my homepage. **

**Edward's POV. Looking forward to it? Do you think you know what's going to happen next?**


	14. Chapter 14 Edward

**Thanks for the fantastic reviews!**

**Just as a warning to those who want it... There is slight guy loving but not a lemon. Just to let you know. It kind of lets you know how Carlisle really is so try not to skip over it too badly lol. **

**Oh, if there are too many mistakes I'm sorry. I'm so sick right now I don't care. **

* * *

**Edward**

The argument was going in a direction that I did not like in the least. What did she think she was going to do? She was a newborn vampire. She wasn't ready to step out on her own yet. She needed my help. She needed me. Isabella didn't know how dangerous this world could be, especially for a vampire.

"I'm going to get some dresses. I need some clothes that actually fit, Edward," Bella growled before walking over to Carlisle purposely. His eyes went slightly wider as he gazed up at her. His mind was perfectly blank as she spoke, just so surprised by her boldness and her beauty. "I need some money. You two seem to have plenty of it all the time."

Carlisle stopped his playing, looking at her rather amused at her direct approach. His eyes flicked over to me as he fought a small smile. _She's a bit more troublesome than you thought she would be, isn't she?_ "Safe is behind the picture on the left hand wall of the library. Combination is twenty seven, eleven, thirteen. Take what you need."

"What are you doing?" I all but yelled at him, coming closer to him as I did. Bella ran off towards the library in search of what she wanted. It wasn't the fact that she wanted the money. That was fine, she could have it all if she wanted. We had plenty more where that came from. It was the fact that he was helping her. Who's side was he on exactly? I thought he was my friend. He should have helped me. He should have helped me talk some sense into her thick skull.

_I don't want to be in the middle of this, but I have no choice, do I? _His eyes zeroed in on me. I frowned, fighting the urge to punch him in the face.

"What? She's one of us now, Edward. She's an equal. Let her go out. I think she deserves time to think. You've certainly gave her enough to consider," Carlisle waved his hand towards the door, giving me a small grin as if in victory before he began to play again. The song sounded like laughter and I hated him for it. How dare he do this to me? He was making fun of me.

"You smug bastard," I hissed as Bella came back into the room, looking rather like a frightened rabbit about to make an escape from her cage. I pointed to him and assured him, "I will deal with you later."

_I can't wait. _He didn't even slow down playing as he watched the whole scene unfold like a badly written play.

Bella moved faster than I thought she should have been able to. She was faster than me and I was the fastest vampire I knew of. I grabbed her arm before she was able to shut the door, not wanting her to get away so easily. She barely turned his eyes in my direction. "I will return later."

"I'm not letting you-" I began but it suddenly felt as if I was on fire where I touched her. I saw the frustration and anger in her beautiful red eyes. They were so much more menacing now that they were red. The brown was so innocent and gentle. I had taken that away from her.

My hand flew off of her delicately soft skin before I felt myself being tugged backwards. It felt like I was being pulled by the hips, as if someone had their hands on my body as the threw me backwards. I almost fell into the piano, putting my feet solidly on the ground to stop myself. Carlisle's silent laughter rang in my ears as I watched Bella's angry eyes focus on me for just a second longer. "You're not letting me do anything. I'm going to get me some clothing and I'm going to think. I will return when I'm ready. I do not need your permission."

Bella slammed the door behind her, leaving me alone with Carlisle. He couldn't contain his amusement anymore as his fingers stilled on the keys. He laughed, the sound sarcastic and almost angry. There was a bit of revenge in it.

"Shut the fuck up," I growled as I turned to him, looking him dead in the eye. I was about to rip him to shreds if he was not careful.

"Why should I?" He asked with a smile, not frightened in the least of course. He knew I wouldn't cause him any real harm. "I knew this would happen."

"It only happened because you said something," I accused him, placing my hands flat on the shiny black grand piano as I leaned closer. "She would have never known."

"And she would have never known the real you and all the facts. It was unfair what you did to that girl."

"I don't have your charms, Carlisle," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. "She came because she wanted to. She wanted me."

Carlisle stood up quickly from the keys, knocking the bench back slightly. It teetered for a moment but didn't fall over. "Since when does wanting matter to you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I growled as I followed him as he walked past me, towards the fireplace. He grabbed the poker and started jamming it into the crackling wood, breaking it into tiny pieces easily. Carlisle was looking anywhere but at me, like it would hurt if he did so. I grabbed his forearm and whirled him around. "What are you talking about?"

"I wanted you and what the fuck did that matter to you?" His yanked his arm away from me, throwing the poker back into place. It fell to the floor, the metal echoing against the marble.

He tried to walk away from me, tried to walk back to his bedroom but I would not allow him to. "Is this what it is? Revenge? For what though, Carlisle? What did I do to you?"

"Are you so blind?" He laughed without any real humor in his voice, "are you so selfish? Wait, don't answer that. I already know what you'll say but I know the truth. You are stupid, selfish, human child stealing-"

I growled angrily as I ran him up against the wall, slamming his back against it. Little bits of dust crumbled down around us as we both panted heavily. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You left me!" He said, his voice full of emotion.

"I did no such thing!" I replied back quickly in shock. "I am right here, right now. I haven't left you. I have been with you since the day of my birth, well, birth into this life."

He laughed brokenly, his crimson eyes glaring up at the ceiling. "You left me alone for years. I should have just left you. I was so stupid. I love you so much though. I'm such an idiot. Did you care for me so little or were you just so wrapped up in your own desire that you did not see me dying? I lost my lover and my best friend in one foul swoop but you never felt that way towards me, did you?"

"Of course I love you, Carlisle. You are my best friend," I said in a soft voice, removing such a tight grip from him. I hadn't realized that I lifted him off the ground. We were with eye level now, both still panting with our emotions. I felt as if someone hit my in the gut.

"But you don't love me like you love her," he said, trying to push against me now, trying to get me to move. I would do no such thing though. I placed my hands either side of his hand, caging him in. If he wanted to truly get loose he would have to fight me. But, I knew in the end he didn't want to hurt me.

"My love for her is different, but it doesn't change-"

"It changed everything! I meant nothing to you, did I? Nothing!" He yelled the last word, trying to push against me.

"You mean everything to me, as she does," I whispered, pinning him in with my body. We were completely pressed together and I could feel every part of him. As soon as my bare chest made contact with his clothed one, I felt his erection against my thigh, pressing into me.

The emotions were too much, had to me too wound up. I needed to release some of that energy. I leaned forward quickly and captured his lips, kissing him forcefully. Carlisle hummed in pleasure, his mind swirling with images of our past. All the times we had fought and all the times we had made love. Our tongues tangled as we all but melted into each other, his hands racking down my back. I hummed against his mouth, smiling slightly at the gentle surge of pain he caused me. He knew how much I loved it. The way his long sharp nails dragged down my back made fire brew in the pit of my stomach, desire growing by the second.

My hands went to his hips, tugging the shirt out of his pants while we continued to kiss. I all but ripped it away as I tore away from his lips and attacked his neck. "Oh, Hell," Carlisle groaned in pleasure as his hands traveled from my back to my front, his nails finding my nipples.

"Fuck, I love when you do that," I nipped his neck after I spoke, bucking my erection against his.

"God, this is wrong. This is so wrong," Carlisle whimpered.

"Why?" I chuckled, working the button of his pants. In a few very short moments I would have him. I would have him bent over one of the couches, screaming out my name. I wanted to feel that power.

He moved away from me, able to disengage because of the surprise of it. I didn't expect him to move. "Because, I can still smell your wife on your flesh, Edward. You're married."

"Come on now," I rolled my eyes, "you know that means little-"

"Yes, it may mean little to you but it means a lot to that little girl that just ran out of here!" He threw his arms up in the air. "She doesn't know about us. She doesn't know what you're really like. So, you better decided what you are and tell her the truth because she deserves it. She might be an idiot for following you but she only did it because she loves you." Carlisle pushed past me and walked towards his own bedroom. "You shouldn't break her heart. I know what it feels like and it's not pleasant."

"Fuck," I growled as I went towards the bedroom that I was going to share with Bella. I picked up the necklace off the floor as I did, coming down to lay on the bed. I felt like pouting at the moment. I had been rejected twice in one day and I didn't like it. Peering out the window, I saw the rain picking up.

I looked up at the ceiling for a moment as I tried to decide what I wanted to do.

I wanted Bella, that much was clear. She was my main concern and she was what I desired most in this world. A soft breath left my lips as I stood up and walked over to the balcony. It would be raining for hours and she didn't have an umbrella. She barely knew where we lived and she didn't know any French.

_I hope she's alright out there_, Carlisle's thoughts echoed in my head. I sighed and made a quick decision. I needed to try to find her.

Dressing quickly, I grabbed my glasses and an umbrella, along with some cash. I wasn't sure which way she would go and I knew that the rain would wash away her scent. I stepped out into the drizzly weather with a sigh, turning my head in either direction as I tried to decide.

It made the most sense that she would go towards the center of town, where the most shops were. There was also the most people. It made me so angry the night before when she had not eaten. She was going to be starving and I wasn't sure if she could control herself until we hunted again. I didn't want her exposed and I didn't want myself to be exposed either if she couldn't control her animal urges.

Walking purposefully towards the tower that stood out on the horizon I caught little whiffs of her sweet smell. Some were stronger than others while some were so faint I thought perhaps I was dreaming. Every time I went into a store to look for her, the scent would surround me but she would never be there. It was beyond frustrating.

I searched for hours until finally the shops began to close and the only things with any kind of business was the pubs. I decided that the best thing I could do at the moment was go home and hope for the best. I wasn't even sure where to start looking for her now.

I was almost to our home when I smelled it. It the heavy scent of blood mixed with the soft scent of arousal. It was female but the blood was male's. I walked towards the small alley way, not sure what I was going to find. I couldn't hear a single thought as I walked closer. I expected something, pleading with god or enjoyment. To hear nothing was so strange.

And then I saw it.

A beautiful young vampire woman with a male victim pressed against the wall. He was almost dead, his eyes wide and unseeing as his heart beat began to slow. She had a hand on his neck, keeping him in place, as she suckled and drank. A soft clattering echoed through the walls and I realized that the man had dropped a small blade from his fist. He had certainly picked the wrong victim.

I stepped a bit closer, about ten yards away now. The girl in blue continued to drink carefully so not to get any on her lovely dress, her purse and umbrella still at her elbow as she drank delicately. As soon as his heart stopped beating she pulled away, barely a drop of blood on her lips. "That's what you get for trying to attack a lady."

With that she dropped the man to his feet, brushing her hands off as she turned around. She instantly froze as she took me in. Then, like an idiot, I finally realized it who it was. The scent of the blood was too strong and covered her own.

"Bella?" I whispered in shock.

"Did you follow me here?" She said softly, not accusingly. She was just as surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. I wanted to make sure that you were alright and I wanted-" I started but stopped as the words stuck in my throat. I cleared it roughly before starting again, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior. But, I stand by what I say. It changes nothing in the end."

"You're right," she nodded her head thoughtfully as she took a step towards me. "It doesn't but I need to know what I'm going into. I don't want to be that naive girl that I once was."

I nodded my head, looking away as I spoke again. "You look lovely. I see you got some clothing."

Bella nodded her head in return, going to the corner to pick up several bags full of things. "I did, along with some other things. The rest is being delivered to the flat."

"Ah," I breathed, not sure what else to say.

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Bella asked in a quiet voice as she stepped closer to me. Her beautiful lips were stained a soft red, her white teeth glistening in the moonlight. She was a picture perfect angel and demon, all wrapped up in one lovely little package.

I let out a heavy breath, "we do."

"Lets go home?" She said, closing the distance between us. She was less than half a foot away now and I could smell her heavenly body, mixed with blood. She placed a gentle hand on my heart and lifted up to kiss my lips lightly. I returned the kiss slowly, savoring her delicious flavor.

"You go on ahead," I said in a whisper.

"What?" Bella pulled back, her eyes shocked and hurt. I didn't want that.

"I'll take care of the body for you. I don't want you to ruin your dress. Why don't you go ahead and head home? This will take a little while. Besides, its going to rain again," I said as I nodded my head up towards the sky which was quickly clouding up again.

Bella licked her lips as she thought my words over. "I can help."

"No," I shook my head and gave her a weak little smile. Running my fingers over her cheek, "that dress is far too lovely. I don't want you to ruin it. Go ahead and run home. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright," she said softly before pressing a soft kiss on my cheek. I relished the warmth she provided, heating me in such a lovely way. I ran a soft hand over shoulder as she walked past me, heading back in the direction of our new home.

"Bella?" I called causing her to turn back.

"Yes?"

"Be safe, my love."

* * *

**So, for those who know me know my husband was sick yesterday. Well, today is my turn. The difference is though I pampered his cranky butt but I get to take care of two kids on my own without trying to pass out. Ah equality... Make me feel better with lots of reviews please? **

**On twitter if you want to follow! Jayeliwood. **

**What do you think about Carlisle now?**


	15. Chapter 15 Bella

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I freaked out for a minute thinking I lost this chapter but it turns out I just named it wrong. Opps. I need to learn to count. **

**I know this was suppose to be last week, but as everyone knows, fan fic can be a cranky ~bleep~. **

* * *

**Bella**

I wondered around for a few minutes, thinking about what I wanted to do with my little plan. I didn't want to harm anyone that wasn't doing anything wrong, of course. Evil doers seemed like the way to go but I wasn't exactly sure how to find one. It's not like I knew where the local criminals spent all their time. I wasn't like Edward and could listen to a person's thoughts either which was frustrating. I could see how that ability would come in very handy if you cared about something like that. That's one thing I'm glad Edward cared about. I'm not sure how I would feel if he killed without thought.

But, as I walked my problem seem to solve itself.

A man, with a knife I realized as I heard him slip it out of his pocket, was following me at about ten meters behind. He had come out of some pub a few minutes before and had been staggering behind in a rather drunken state. I could smell the beer on him from this distance, along with cheap perfume and what smelt like coal or oil, I wasn't sure. I slowed my step, letting him catch up a little bit. Then I smelt his arousal, a scent I had smelled too much throughout the day from both men and women, the hormones overwhelming. He was an idiot if he thought I was some little helpless girl. I was going to prove everyone wrong.

I was not helpless, nor was I a little girl anymore. I was so much more now. I was so much stronger.

"Bonjour," he said in a rough voice, grating on my delicate ears. It sounded like a knife scratching against a bone China plate. It was horrible. Probably from years of drinking and smoking. Humans were so rough on their bodies.

"I don't speak French," I said bluntly as I turned down an alley way, leading him exactly where I wanted to with my sugar sweet voice. The rats and cats scattered as I walked through, knowing another predator when they smelled one most likely. I could smell their fear, dripping from their bodies. Humans weren't that smart though. I wasn't that smart either truthfully but I knew this was what I was suppose to be. I was designed to be this way. I was meant to be a vampire.

Just like Edward.

Swinging my arms like I had no cares in this world, I hoped over a puddle like a child playing in the rain. "Oh, hello then," he said with amusement tinting his voice, his accent thick and barely understandable. "What is a pretty girl doing in a dark alley way in the middle of the night?"

"Waiting for you," I said in a purr in my voice. I felt like a cat playing with a mouse. It was fun. Tossing my items to the side so that they wouldn't get ruined later, I bit my lip as I batted my thick eyelashes at him. "Waiting for a man just like you."

"Oh, are you now?" He asked as he moved closer, twirling the knife in his fingers as an obvious threat. "So, I won't have to use this on you, will I? Will you be a good girl for me and let me fuck your little brains out?"

I laughed darkly, backing up against the wall so that my back was almost pressed against it. He didn't scare me in the least. "A good girl? Hardly. That's the last thing I'm going to be, sir. And I promise you, those are the last words that are ever going to leave your lips."

He didn't even have time to react as I changed our positions, slamming his body against the wall without lifting a single finger. It was amazing how quickly I had figured out how to use my power. Within a second I had him pinned there and lifting him up slowly, not even laying a finger on him still, so I could reach his neck easily. He was a short man, rather round and not frightening in the least though he thought he was. He tried to speak but I willed his mouth shut. I didn't want to hear him. I leaned up and ran my nose over his jaw, feeling the stubble against my skin. I could smell the blood underneath his skin, the desire pumping for me.

"I'm going to enjoy this," I whispered and uncontrolled shiver ran through his body pudding like body. He realized his mistake now. I could see my reflection in his eyes and I could see myself as pure danger. Sinking my teeth deep into his flesh, I started to take long pulls of blood from his body. I leaned back carefully so I wouldn't ruin my new dress. I liked it and I certainly didn't want his blood to taint it. After a few minutes I heard his blade drop to the ground, clattering quietly. I had taken maybe a liter and a half of his blood and I was starting to feel very _very_ full. I felt almost heavy.

His heart beat was fading now. It was barely there, a tremor barely as I pulled away, licking my lips afterwards. I giggled to myself, licking the blood off of my chin. "That's what you get for trying to attack a lady."

I released my mental hold on his body and he dropped to the ground like a load of bricks, falling limply like he had no bones left in his body. I felt so full and happy, a weight lifting off of my mind making me feel lighter even though I felt heavy with the blood. I was also ready to talk to Edward, but I knew I had to get rid of the body first if I could. I didn't want anything to be traced back to us, though it would be unlikely. I would break his neck and it would just look like a drunk fool that accidentally killed himself.

I hadn't thought this part over enough.

As I turned I realized that someone was there. I instantly recognized him and my body stiffened slightly. It was impossible not to with that vividly bronze hair and striking red eyes. He had taken off his sunglass and I don't think he even noticed. His fingers ran absently through his hair before dropping back down to his sides.

"Bella?" He whispered as if it was some huge surprise. I guess for him it would be. I suppose he still considered me to be a child, or a toy. Hopefully this would change his thinking. I wanted to be his equal in ever single way.

"Did you follow me here? What are you doing here?" I questioned him. I wasn't angry or anything. I just wanted to know the truth. I certainly couldn't blame him if he had. After all, he did care for me. I knew that no matter what. Maybe if he had followed me he would see I was able to care for myself, mostly.

"I came looking for you. I wanted to make sure that you were alright and-" He began but stopped abruptly. It was like he was unsure what to say or even like the words scared him. He cleared is throat roughly, the sound thick and harsh. I hadn't heard it like this before. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior. But, I stand by what I say. It changes nothing in the end."

"You're right." I knew this now. He was right, even if I didn't like the means in which we got there and that he lied to me. I nodded my head, like reaffirming the answer to myself as well as him. I had figured out a lot about myself in the past few minutes and I needed him to know that. "It doesn't but I need to know what I'm going into. I don't want to be that naive girl that I once was."

Edward nodded his head slowly and he looked so uncomfortable. He looked away quickly, his hands going deep into his pockets. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean them to go there and I'm surprised he didn't rip the delicate fabric. They just automatically did with his nerves, seeking a place to hide his nervousness. "You look lovely. I see you got some clothing."

I smiled slightly, unable to help myself as I walked over to retrieve the other things I had gotten earlier in the day. I loved shopping by myself. I had never done it before. My mother had never allowed it, thinking I was too weak or stupid to pick out nice clothing. "I did, along with some other things. The rest is being delivered to the flat."

"Ah," he said, his voice floating on the wind like a speck of dust. It was barely there. Edward seemed so nervous and I hated that. We needed to clear the air completely and start over again. We needed to start everything over again.

"We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" I said softly as I began to walk closer and closer to him. He seemed entranced as he looked up at me, like I was the only thing in the world or maybe like it was the first time he really saw me. I felt myself heat, though I knew the blush that use to grace my cheeks would not come. It was heat of another kind.

Edward let out a heavy sighing breath, like he was giving into something. Like he had lost a battle of some sort. With me or himself, I wasn't sure. "We do."

"Lets go home?" I didn't want him to look like that. I wanted him to know that I would not leave him. I was his wife now and I wanted him, just as I wanted him before. Lifting up on tip toes, I pressed my lips to his. My fingers rested on his chest, balancing myself out of habit even though I didn't need it. Edward moaned softly, his lips vibrating against my own as he returned my soft kiss.

"You go on ahead," he pulled away from me, hands on my forearms. He seem to look at anything but me as he spoke.

"What?" I couldn't understand why he said that. Did he not want to be with me anymore? Had I put him off so much that he didn't want to be with me anymore? What would I do if he did feel that way? I would be completely alone in this world and I didn't want that. I couldn't have that. I needed him, if anything else, for companionship.

"I'll take care of the body for you. I don't want you to ruin your dress. Why don't you go ahead and head home? This will take a little while. Besides, its going to rain again," Edward explained quickly, nodding his head up towards the darkened sky. He gave me a small sweet smile, trying to reassure me in some way. I really didn't feel it though. It made me feel worse.

If he was just trying to be sweet, it would insult him if I said I wanted to do it or perhaps upset him if I said that I didn't believe him. Maybe he just needed time to think but I didn't want him to worry about me anymore. I was just as strong as him. I could do this work myself if I wanted to. I was smart enough "I can help," I whispered finally.

"No," he shook his head slowly as he smiled, running his long smooth fingers over my cheek lightly, "that dress is far too lovely. I don't want you to ruin it. Go ahead and run home. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright," I could tell there was no more arguing with him by the firm tone of his voice. Truthfully, I didn't want to touch the dead body anyway. He smelt awful. Lifting up, I lightly kissed his cheek before walking away. He brought my fingers to my shoulder, dragging it over my skin lightly. A faint shiver ran down my spine that I was unable to control.

"Bella?" I was almost completely out of the alley way when I heard him call again. I turned to look at him, wondering what he needed. I would have done anything.

"Yes?" I said, feeling as if my heart was in my throat for some reason. I was so worried now.

What if he didn't want me anymore? I felt so insecure.

"Be safe, my love," Edward called to me, curling his fingers in a wave. I returned it slowly before turning to go back towards our flat.

I felt so confused. My emotions were all over the place it seemed like, even more than before. First my sexual need, my pride, my desire, my fear, my happiness, my worry and concern. I felt as if I was going to cry but the tears had not come. I had never felt so up and down before, not even as a human. Especially not as a human.

Well, at least I didn't have to worry about my hunger at the moment. I felt so full that I felt like I sloshing around, as if I drank too much. The pit of my stomach weighed down my legs and if I could have slept, I would have.

I walked back to the flat in a sort of a daze, letting my thoughts take over me. I heard the music from earlier in the background and I walked towards the the noise. There were some apologies needed, I think.

"Hello," I called from the doorway, leaning against the wood gently with my head resting against it.

Carlisle didn't even stop playing as he looked up to gaze at me. I had to admit, he looked worse for wear, well as bad as someone as handsome as him could look. He was still beautiful, like something out of the bible- almost angelic with a demonic air. "Bonjour," he said in a thick accented voice, sounded as if he was French. He had a lot more time practice than I did. I truthfully didn't know that much about him. He could have been French for all I knew but he had a perfect English accent before.

"I want to say I'm sorry for earlier... that you had to hear all of that," I murmured, shutting the door behind me and throwing my purse onto the couch along with my other items. I suddenly felt very tired, or rather my spirit did. It had been a long day. The desire for sleep hit me again.

"What part of it?" He smirked, his eyes casting downwards to the keys once again. His words seemed so sad for some reason and I couldn't understand way.

I sighed, "I'm guessing all of it. We should have had more respect for you. I will try my best to keep that from happening again. The fight and the rest of it," I tugged off my hat and tossed it to the side as well as I walked closer. It landed perfectly on a chair, landing with a soft swoosh.

He didn't say anything as he continued to play, it was a soft song and a little sad. The notes chimed beautifully as they hung in the thick humid air. It was more than beautiful though, it was enticing. I continued to walk and leaned against the top of it shimmering black wood of the piano, biting my bottom lip. "You play so beautifully."

And for some reason, this made him stop playing. He pulled his hands into his lap, his eyes still trained on the ivory. "Edward taught me to play."

"I didn't realize he knew how to," I whispered quietly. The simple words made me realize that I knew very little about my husband.

"Apparently he played before he was a vampire. He came into this life knowing how. He hasn't played in a while. Probably since he meet you or rather, saw you," he said with a humorless laugh. "He's been busy otherwise."

His voice seemed so sad, his red eyes looking anywhere but me. It's then that I realized why he disliked me so. I could see the emotion in his eyes as it flickered and danced in the dim light of the room. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "for all the pain I have caused you."

"You never meant harm," he muttered, rubbing his hands roughly over his strained face.

"It doesn't change anything," I whispered with a cracked voice. "I made you lose your best friend. No wonder you hate me. I would hate me too if someone took him away from me," I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get away from his broken features. His eyes, his face, it just hurt so much. I had taken away his companion and I was a horrible person. I began to run up to my room, a broken sob leaving my lips.

I felt his foot steps behind me, but they were not hurried. As a matter of fact, they were rather slow and deliberate, like he was thinking about every single one before he took them. Finally he stopped behind my door and I heard his fingers softly brush against the wood as he let out a heavy sigh. I leaned against the opposite side, wrapping my arms around my waist. I felt myself falling apart at the seams.

"I do not hate you, Bella. I have no reason to. I can see now that I never will."

* * *

**So, how's Carlisle hitting you now? The crowd seems very mixed about him. His character is about to make a real change and you're going to see what the non douche Carlisle is like. **

**Also, I've posted an outtake of what Carlisle and Edward were like together before Bella. Come check it out. It's slash, so if you don't like don't read but I think it's a nice peek into the past. It's called Of Another Age. If I do any other outtakes for this story, it'll be in there as well. So!! Make sure to add to author alerts! You don't want to miss out on anything good, now would you?**

**On twitter if you want to follow. Jayeliwood!**

**Hm, how did Bella do her first hunt?**


	16. Chapter 16 Edward

**Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

* * *

**Edward**

I disposed of the body the best way I knew how, though it wasn't exactly the neatest way but I had perfected it over the years. Running the body to the nearest large body of water which wasn't hard to find, I tore him into tiny pieces, along with most of his personal items except for anything that had any sort of value. The pieces were so small that the fish in the water would have him gobbled up within hours. It wasn't smart to put the valuable items to waste, not like it was a lot though. Simply a few dollars and a pocket watch that was barely working. I took the little fake gold trinket in my hands and squeezed tightly, causing it to crush and crumple into a tiny shining ball.

After I had completely disposed of him I sat on the dock of the bay, my feet hanging over the edge as I rolled the metal between my fingers as I sat in deep thought. Without even thinking, I had smooth out the wrinkles and it had become a perfect little golden ball. It almost appeared to be a marble now.

Bella was more than capable of taking care of herself now, I realized. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. Money wise not yet, but that would be only a matter of time before she figured out what she could do with her power. The possibilities were endless, really. Hell, what you could do simply as a woman and a vampire. She could be unstoppable. Money comes easily to those who have unending time on their hands. I knew this for certain. In my short one hundred years I had personally amassed a fortune and then pissed it all away again.

I suddenly very much missed her human status as I thought about all of this. I had only thought of the things we could do together when she became like me and hadn't thought of the changes that would occur. I missed her heat, her blush, her innocence. Those things were all gone now. I'm not sure how I felt about that. Depressed perhaps?

Newborn vampires were wild in so many ways. In their emotions and in their attitudes. One moment they feel intense joy and the next intense sorrow and depression, almost to the point of being overwhelming. Some vampires never really grew out of it and some find ways to commit suicide because they cannot bear it. Either way, your emotions were far more intense as a vampire than that as a human, no matter your age.

You tend to dull your emotions when you're simply rushing to your death, trying to make the most of what little time you have left. You never really explore them. As a vampire, you have decades and century to explore and express every feeling to the fullest. Love, lust, passion, hatred, sadness...

Sometimes that was good, sometimes very _very_ bad.

I was a mess of emotions right now, like a tangled ball of string. First, confusion. It was the most intense of them right now. I didn't know how to feel or deal with everything I was feeling right now. It was the hardest part, in my eyes. I never liked being confused. As someone who could easily find the answers to any problem, having a problem not immediately solve itself caused me great and unending frustration.

Second, I was afraid. Another emotion I was not use to. I had never felt this way before.

How would I deal with Isabella now? She seemed to want to be with me still but I'm not sure she's who I thought she was. Was she simply a perfect illusion I had created for myself? Carlisle had teased me about that enough. She was an image of an angel, in my mind. A sweet little doll that I could give all my affections to. She had proven in the past few hours that she was not a doll or an angel.

Perhaps an angel of death?

I had watched my bride easily kill a man that was probably double her weight, though a couple inches shorter than her. He was a rat of a man. It wasn't even a challenge for her and there was zero fear on her part.

No, on the contrary. Like any true killer she was aroused by it without even realizing. I'm not sure she even realize that or not, actually. But, I felt the same rush as well, when it was a hunt and not just a meal. It was far more fun to play with your food than to simply take it.

I'm not sure how I felt about that either. I never thought about Bella being a killer.

I was also angry.

Not at Bella or Carlisle but at myself for being this way. I knew I was crazy. I knew I was obsessive. I knew I wasn't normal by any stretch of the imagination. I knew I was controlling as well. I had always been even in my human life.

I knew all of these things, yes, but it changed very little. I'm not sure I could change that part of myself. I'm not sure I wanted to. I had been this way for over a hundred years, I didn't see that there was even a possibility of changing it.

I enjoyed being passionate anyway. I relished my insanity in a way.

Carlisle had told me once that I was just crazy enough to have fun but not crazy enough to get myself killed. I'm pretty sure he didn't feel that way anymore. He probably thought I was completely insane and had put us in some sort of danger with creating Bella.

And what was I going to do about Carlisle? That was a mystery in itself and I'm not sure I wanted to unwrap that tonight. My friend, my partner, my father... So many things I had done to him. I had neglected him. That was cruel of me, without even realizing it. I had to make it up to him but I needed to figure out what I wanted to do about my wife first.

My wife, what a thought. I never thought I would be married. I'm not sure what that word really meant. I mean, I did, but what did it mean to me?

But, I knew three things for sure.

I was very much in love with Bella, no matter what she was. Human, vampire, angel or demon. I didn't care. I was hers and would be so for the rest of time. She was now my reason for being.

Secondly, I was still in love with Carlisle. He was still my best friend and so much more. There was nothing in this world, no person, that could change that.

And thirdly, I had betrayed them both in some form or fashion. Both had been horrible and I wasn't sure if I had completely realized how badly I had done so. I wasn't sure how big of a mess I had made for myself.

I had no idea how to fix either problem. I didn't want to think about it for the moment. I had done enough for the evening and it was growing tiresome.

Walking back to the flat with the golden ball rolling between my fingers, I took my sweet time. I was in no hurry to get to the problems I had caused, to fix them yet. To deal with them. There was so much on my mind and yet I felt... empty headed, in a way. Vague, almost. Every thought floated past me and as quick as it came, it left again.

When I heard the laughter echoing through the house as I approached, I was actually a little worried. It seem like a foreign sound, but I knew it right away. It just been so long...

It was Carlisle's and there was no malice behind it. It was pure and full of joy. Something good natured was making him laugh and I could see the smile in the sound, in his mind. There were no thoughts in his head as he simply enjoyed the moment. I came to the window as the rain began to fall outside again, peeking through the sheer curtains that fluttered in the wind. They didn't even seem to notice that the windows were opened.

"He didn't?" Bella laughed, her hand on her stomach as she lounged across the couch, buried in the crook in Carlisle's arm. Their feet were tangled at the end of the couch, both bare except for stockings. He had fixed his clothing since our earlier incident, but it was untucked and mostly unbuttoned. They suddenly looked so comfortable with each other. Best of friends for years, though I knew that wasn't the case. The turnabout was rather odd and completely unexpected.

"He did!" Carlisle snorted, a very vivid memory coming to mind. I knew the moment well and it wasn't my best. It was rather embarrassing truthfully. "He then ran down the main road, during the festival, without a stitch of clothing on- the woman running behind with his clothing, screaming her head off. Now, to everyone she was just a crazy old woman with a broom stick. She was actually a witch and quite a beautiful one at that when she wanted to be."

"A witch?" Bella asked in wonder. "Truly? There are witches?"

"Oh, yes. There are witches, warlocks, werewolves, demons of sorts. Anything you can think of, trust me they are out there. Oh, and ghost. Those tend to be only annoying though," Carlisle sighed as another memory came to mind. He was remembering what a pain in the ass it was to be haunted. I smirked, running my fingers through my wet hair.

Bella turned to face him a bit more, a strange expression on her face. "Have you ever been haunted before?"

He leaned forward very slowly, a sarcastic smile on his perfectly curved lips. His deep red eyes were intense and focused. He was about to lie, but he didn't want to scare her. "Oh no, they're far too afraid to haunt me, my dear."

Bella laughed heavily with her hand still on her stomach, flopping back on the couch. "There isn't a single scary thing about you, Carlisle."

"Oh, really?" He instantly saw the challenge in her voice, the playfulness came to dance in his eyes as the sparkled in the dim fire light. I hadn't seen it in years. It was beautiful. "You don't find me frightening at all?"

I knew Carlisle could be extremely frightening but to most he looked like a statued god or an angel. Pale and beautiful, carved of marble. But when he was at his hunting greatest he could scare the most frightening of predators, bring them down with a crook of his strong fingers. He preferred not to be, but he did not dislike being so. He always went by the theory that a little went a long way.

"No, not a single tiny bit," Bella wiggled her eyebrows at him playfully, her toes matching the action.

A second later, Carlisle was on top of her, tickling her sides wildly. She squealed, laughing as she threw her head back against one of the plush pillows. Every movement was gentle but quick, careful not to hurt her dress and she never used her power against him, much to my surprise. I think she knew it would have been unfair of her and she didn't want to ruin the moment between them. It was all very sweet.

"Truce!" Bella finally shouted through her laughter and Carlisle once again settled beside her, chuckling quietly.

"Now, what do you think?" He said, poking her sides with one of his long fingers. You could tell it had been a long time since Carlisle had any real attention from someone he considered a peer and he relished in it. Bella raised her head onto his chest, her cheek laying against it as she snuggled closer. It wasn't in the least sexual. He tightened his arms around her and took a deep breath, enjoying her sweet scent. It was almost like a brother with a sister.

"No, I think you're wonderful for keeping me company tonight," she whispered before looking up at him. "Thank you."

I could see the embarrassment in Carlisle's mind and I could tell that he felt selfish for this. He was so lonely and he just needed a friend. He saw her emotions earlier and he felt so badly for her. At first it felt like he was helping her but as the night passed, it was something more and more that he wanted.

I decided to save Carlisle from having to say anything. I made my way to the front door and Bella slowly sat up to look at me, her arms behind herself when I finally came through the front doorway. "Good morning," I whispered quietly.

"Edward?" Bella said as she sat up a bit more, bringing her knees up. He didn't look at me, his eyes focusing instead on the fireplace that blazed. "Are you alright? What took you so long?"

"Fine, everything is fine. Sometimes it just takes time to find a place to hide the body, as well tearing it apart," I explained. Carlisle instantly knew I lied. I could tell by the look on his face that he did. I decided it was time to change the subject. "I see you two are getting along now. That's pleasing news."

"Yes," Bella answered, "Carlisle has been very kind to me. I believe you are right in saying we will be the best of friends one day.

"That's good to know," I smiled as I walked to the sofa, running my fingers along the Italian silk. "Bella, may I speak to you in private? I do believe we have some things we need to discuss."

Bella nodded her head quickly. Carlisle got up from his spot and offered his hand to her so she could stand more gracefully. She did so and then lifted up on her tip toes to press a light kiss onto his cheek. His mind flustered as her skin touched his, her hand resting on the side of his neck. "Thank you, for speaking to me and for comforting me and for, well, for everything, Carlisle. You don't know how much it means to me and I do hope that we can continue this. I do value your friendship."

"As I do yours," he told Bella, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He swallowed back his emotions before turning to me. "I'm going to go shopping. I could use some new clothing myself. I will return in a couple of hours."

"You don't have to go, Carlisle," I assured him quietly.

"For now, I do. Good morning, everyone." He gathered himself quickly and left without another word. Bella and I stood in place as we watched him head into the now morning dim streets of Paris. Bella sighed, lowering her head before walking around the couch.

"Shall we continue this in our room? We need to talk."

* * *

**What do you think about two main guys now? It's all kind of confusing I know but the new relationship between Carlisle and Bella will be explained in the next chapter, along with their talk. I don't think this story will go the direction everyone thinks. I want to keep you on your toes. **

**On twitter! Jayeliwood!**

**So... I have an idea I want to throw past you. You guys seem to like the outtake. How about this? I will post another outtake when this story reaches 3000 reviews. How does that sound? And, me thinks the outtake will have something to do with the 5 people in the bed. I'm sure I'll get more ideas from there. These guys are so much fun to play with. **

**I've asked it before but I'm going to ask it again. Who's your favorite character so far?**


	17. Chapter 17 Bella

**Thanks for the fantastic reviews! I know some of you have been having trouble opening the chapters. I'm not sure what the problem is but I think it's safe to say we can blame fan fic.**

* * *

**Bella**

"Of course you hate me," I cried without tears, running my fingers through my hair to loosen the pins. "I took away your best friend. You have to hate me."

"I don't have to do anything," Carlisle said in a deep voice from the other side of the door. "I was acting like a child and just being cruel to you. You did not take away my best friend. Edward took himself away almost fifteen years ago. I shouldn't blame you for that."

"You shouldn't?" I laughed humorlessly, throwing the clip that held my hair up onto the vanity. "Are you just now figuring this out?"

"Yes," he breathed quietly, so quietly that I was sure I wouldn't have heard it if I were not a vampire now. "Look, Isabella-"

"I prefer Bella," I corrected him, sitting down at the vanity with a sniffle. Picking up the silver brush settled there, I began to brush out my locks slowly. I was just trying to distract myself from my frustration.

"Bella, look, I realize now that the way I was treating you was wrong. I took out my anger on the wrong person. You didn't ask for this life. You didn't ask Edward to stalk you for so long. He chose to bring you into this life. I will not take that out on you anymore. I just thought you were a silly little child and-"

"And, now what?" I demanded

"I see you are a lovely woman," he sighed quietly, the sound rough in his throat. "Look, Edward is special to me and has been for a long time. I'm his maker and in a way... he was my universe for a very long time. I had nothing but him in my life. I was selfish to think that it would always be this way, that he would never want more. Now I know that just like me, you're not going anywhere. It would be best for the both of us if we got along at least."

I nodded for some reason, maybe to myself or to his words- I wasn't sure. Gazing at myself in the glass for a long moment, I put down the brush with a deep breath. "How do we do that?" I asked him seriously. I really had no idea what to do about this whole thing. It was all so confusing.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but if you want to talk I'll be at the piano. We can talk about whatever you want," Carlisle whispered with a soft breath before patting his hand against the door, like to hammer in his words.

I listened as his footsteps made their way to the sitting room until he sat down at the grand black piano, just like he said he would. Slowly he began to play a sweet, almost gentle song. It was so warm and welcoming. Sighing quietly, I picked up the brush again and twirled it carefully. Thinking out his words and offer carefully, I put my hair up in a simple ribbon, bringing it off the back of my neck with a purpose.

Pushing out of my seat, I made my way to the piano where he sat silently. Taking every step slowly, considering my words carefully, I came in front of Carlisle. "Tell me how Edward came to be."

He stopped playing instantly, his eyes growing rather large for a moment before closing with a nod of his head. "I should have figured you would have asked that one. Edward hasn't told you much about himself, has he?"

I shook my head, biting my bottom lip gently before answering "No. He seems to know almost everything about me and I know nothing about him. It doesn't seem fair."

"It's not," he agreed as he stood up from the piano. With a slow gesture he took my hand and slowly led me over to the sofa where he sat down first. I followed suit, my hands in my lap. "What would you like me to tell you?"

"How was he changed? What was he like before he changed? Was he always like this? Was-" I began to ask in rapid succession. Carlisle began to laugh, holding his hand up. Giving me a beautiful smile that I had never seen before, he leaned back against the cushion.

"One at a time, dear. We do have the rest of time to answer all those questions and I'm sure you'll want to ask some of them to Edward himself. I'm sure he could answer some of them better," he smiled, patting my hand gently.

I nodded my head in understanding, mirroring his position against the cushions and bringing my feet underneath me. "Then, how did you come to know Edward?"

Carlisle mulled over his answer for a moment, running his long nimble fingers through his beautiful blond hair, tugging gently at the ends. "I was posing as a doctor when I first met Edward."

"As a doctor?" I said in confusion, knitting my eyebrows together. How could he possibly pose as a doctor?

He smirked, nodding his head in response. "It was easier to hunt that way. The people were usually dying anyway. I don't like taking the lives of those who have another choice or who are innocent. I would wait until there was barely any life left and-" He trailed off, letting me run with the idea for a moment. "Angel of mercy type of thing. I would take away their pain. They didn't have the medications that we have now," Carlisle explained.

"Was Edward like this?" I asked.

Carlisle licked his lips lightly like he was nervous. "No, he wasn't. Edward was always _different_. Edward's family was rich but they're weren't exactly known for their-" he scoffed at his choice of words, "known for their sanity. Too much drinking, too many parties. Well, Edward's mother and father had gotten sick, very sick. The plague was sweeping the area. I had watched them die a week before and Edward just... he just _snapped_. They, his aunt and uncle, took him to the asylum to-"

"Asylum?" I asked in shock.

Carlisle laughed, "Edward has always been a little crazy. Yes, asylum. Well, it had been a long night for me. I hadn't been able to eat in weeks... The plague was taking them quicker than I could take them away to feed. We can't drink dead blood. Edward had paid off the guard to get out. I had finally decided to try to feed from the first human I came across..." He trailed off with a wave of his hand.

"It was Edward?" I concluded.

He nodded, speaking his words slowly. "But, Edward was different, like I said."

"How so?" I asked, scooting a little closer to him as the story became a bit more interesting.

"Edward begged for death. He begged me to let him go to his parents, his friends. He didn't want to be lonely anymore. And I saw his pain. No, I didn't see it. I understood it. I was alone. I asked him if there was a way I could give him a companion that not time or sickness could take away, would he allow me change him. If I promised that I would never let him be alone again-" He cut himself off with a sigh and a quick shake of his head. "I didn't know what I was getting myself into," Carlisle gave me a wry smile and leaned forward, running a gentle finger over my cheek. "Just like I'm sure Edward didn't know what he was getting himself into when he made you."

After that, the conversation flowed freely and somehow we became more comfortable with each other. We ended up cuddled up on the couch, talking and laughing like old friends. I don't know how it happened. We just migrated together.

"He didn't?" I laughed a while later as he continued on about some festival in Scotland a few decades before even my birth. Apparently Edward had made quite the fool of himself, all at Carlisle's bidding of course.

Men should have known better than to make stupid bets with each other.

"He did! He then ran down the main road, during the festival, without a stitch of clothing on- the woman running behind with his clothing, screaming her head off. Now, to everyone she was just a crazy old woman with a broom stick. She was actually a witch and quite a beautiful one at that when she wanted to be." Carlisle snorted, his eyes closed loosely with his eyelashes brushing against his full pale cheeks._ He really was a beautiful man_, I thought to myself but then what he had said filtered in slowly.

"A witch? Truly? There are witches?"

"Oh, yes. There are witches, warlocks, werewolves, demons of sorts. Anything you can think of, trust me they are out there. Oh, and ghost. Those tend to be only annoying though," Carlisle sighed and the shook his head as he looked over at me, as if he was waiting for me to ask another question. Of course, I was. He had already figured out my facial expressions.

"Have you ever been haunted before?"

He leaned forward very slowly, a sarcastic smile on his perfectly curved lips. His deep red eyes were intense and focused solely on me. I was completely memorized by him for that moment and I considered the idea that maybe he did have a power over me until he spoke again. "Oh no, they're far too afraid to haunt me, my dear."

I laughed, smirking at him with a shake of my head. He thought too much of himself and I needed to change that. "There isn't a single scary thing about you, Carlisle."

"Oh, really?" He asked in a deep and husky voice that took me aback. If I had a heart it would have been beating rapidly. "You don't find me frightening at all?"

"No, not a single tiny bit," I wiggled my eyebrows at him playfully, deciding to play off my surprise and excitement at acting this way. He had no idea how much fun I was having.

Before I could even realize what he was doing, Carlisle was on top of me and tickling me. I hadn't been tickled like this since I was a child with Victoria or James. Each movement was exact and careful, mindful of my clothing. I considered briefly having him float up to the ceiling or having him roll over so I could return the favor but I decided against it. I didn't want to ruin the moment between us. It was too perfect. It was nice to have a friend like this.

"Truce!" I called, finally giving into him. Carlisle gave me a victorious smile and rolled beside me.

"Now, what do you think?" He asked and instead of answering his question, I brought my head onto his chest. It was so comforting to be like this. I didn't realize what I needed until he gave it to me. Slowly Carlisle brought his head down and pressed it against the top of my head, taking in a deep breath.

"No, I think you're wonderful for keeping me company tonight," I whispered before looking up at him. "Thank you."

We looked at each other for a long moment, neither of us saying anything. I think I had shocked him too much to say anything. I could tell he had enjoyed tonight as much as I had and I knew he didn't know what to make of that. I was just about to say something else when I heard a quiet voice behind me.

"Good morning," Edward whispered, his words echoing through the room quietly.

"Edward?" I sat up as I looked at him and then at the clock. It had been hours since he left and I hadn't even realized. I felt horrible for this but I knew he could take care of himself. But, even though I knew that to be the truth, I had to ask, "are you alright? What took you so long?"

"Fine, everything is fine. Sometimes it just takes time to find a place to hide the body, as well tearing it apart," Edward didn't look at me as he spoke, his words quick before he paused for a moment, looking up at me. "I see you two are getting along now. That's pleasing news."

"Yes, Carlisle has been very kind to me. I believe you are right in saying we will be the best of friends one day," I said with a small smile, just glancing over at Carlisle who looked a little nervous for some reason.

"That's good to know," he gave me a weak smile while his fingers traveled over the backing of the couch. "Bella, may I speak to you in private? I do believe we have some things we need to discuss."

Carlisle stood quickly, surprising me as he brought me up with him. Lightly I pressed a cool kiss to his cheek . "Thank you, for speaking to me and for comforting me and for, well, for everything, Carlisle. You don't know how much it means to me and I do hope that we can continue this. I do value your friendship," I told him.

"As I do yours," he said before returning the kiss on my forehead. He turned to Edward, "I'm going to go shopping. I could use some new clothing myself. I will return in a couple of hours."

"You don't have to go, Carlisle," Edward answered him.

"For now, I do. Good morning, everyone." Edward and I stood quietly as we watched him leave and a moment after. I decided to take charge of the conversation.

"Shall we continue this in our room? We need to talk."

"Bella, I-" Edward began but I cut him off before he could finish. Truthfully, I wanted to start.

"No, Edward, let me start. I realize that I know nothing about you or the world, or this life. But, that will change. I don't want to be the naive girl I was. I won't allow it. I will be able to take care of myself," I told him firmly as I sat down on the edge of the bed that we made such passionate love on earlier. I could still smell it on the sheets, taunting me.

"I realize that," Edward began in a quiet voice. "How I got you here was wrong and I-" I stood up quickly, surprising him.

"Please don't think for a second that I don't want to be here," I pleaded with him. "That is not the case in the least. I do very much want to be here and I do love you."

"You do?" Edward smiled such a charming smile that I felt myself melt a little bit. He took a step forward, running a gentle hand over my cheek. "Because you have no idea how much I love you."

"No, I don't, and I want that to change," I said as I took his hand, bringing down in front of us in my gently clenched fist. "Edward, I will not be a weak little doll for you to play with though. I won't let you play dress up with me and twist me in any direction you like."

"I know that," he said, lowering his eyes to the ground. Slowly I lifted them up with one of my fingers and forcing him to look into my eyes.

"Do you? Do you really? Do you want a lover or a toy?" I asked him very seriously.

He looked deeply into my eyes, taking a step forward as he placed his hands on either side of my jaw as he stood up to his full height. I gazed up into the deep red pools, trying to cling to everything to keep from falling into the passion that I saw. "Bella, I want you."

"Then you have to take every part of me," I whispered as he came in closer to me, his lips inching in my direction. "The good and the bad."

"Every part," he whimpered against my mouth just before his lips crashed firmly into mine. I was completely lost to his touch and I had to find myself again.

* * *

**Still Bella doesn't know! And I don't think Carlisle or Edward are going to tell her yet. Both of them have their reasons though. **

**Does everyone understand Carlisle and Edward a bit more? There is a reason both of them act the way they do. **

**I'm on twitter if you want to follow! Jayeliwood! **

**Oh and remember! If you want that outtake at 3000 you've got to review!**

**I bet no would have guessed that Edward was actually literally insane before he was changed. Do you think it fits his character?**


	18. Chapter 18 Edward

* * *

**Thanks for the fantastic reviews! Oh, and the thing she doesn't know from last chapter was about Carlisle and Edward being lovers. I thought that was kind of obvious. Sorry, should have explained it better.**

**Edward**

"Shall we continue this in our room? We need to talk." Bella began in a soft and almost gentle voice. I instantly felt myself become nervous at her tone. I wasn't sure how this was going to go but I didn't think I really liked either way. I wasn't sure if I could have this go in my favor. I hated that and it scared me.

"Bella, I-" I began but I stopped as soon as I saw her fierce, almost determined expression. She stepped in, beginning to speak once I had finished, a soft moment of silence between us. I felt myself begin to squirm at the tension.

"No, Edward, let me start. I realize that I know nothing about you or the world, or this life. But, that will change. I don't want to be the naive girl I was. I won't allow it. I will be able to take care of myself," Bella began to speak, sitting down at the very end of the bed with her ankles crossed delicately. Carefully she began to fist the sheets absently, tugging on the fabric as she looked at me with her expressive eyes and pursed lips. I don't think she realized that she was doing it, wearing the fabric thin with her worrying.

I was already missing the time we had spent in that bed earlier. I wasn't sure if it would ever happen again. I hoped to god that we could. I felt a loneliness wash over me.

"I realize that," I said with a deep aching sigh. "How I got you here was wrong and I-" Bella stood up in a flash and advanced towards me. I felt myself swallow reflexively, actually a little scared of her. She could do practically anything she wanted to me and there wouldn't be a damn thing I could do. I had to accept the fact that she was stronger, and more powerful, than I was now.

Isabella could kill me if she so desired. I found myself glad that she didn't know everything about our world yet.

"Please don't think for a second that I don't want to be here," she began to speak to me in a quiet, almost pleading voice. Her words surprised me with her caring. "That is not the case in the least. I do very much want to be here and I do love you."

"You do?" I said brightly, unable to keep my hand from going up to her lovely face. Slowly a dragged my finger over her supple apple cheek, feeling the softness underneath my fingertip. "Because you have no idea how much I love you."

"No, I don't, and I want that to change," I could almost feel myself begin to pout as she pulled my hand away. I wanted to keep touching her this way. At least thankfully she kept a firm hold on my hand. The closeness was comforting in a way, the way she held my fingers in her own. "Edward, I will not be a weak little doll for you to play with though. I won't let you play dress up with me and twist me in any direction you like."

"I know that," I lowered my eyes in shame at what she was saying. She brought one of her thin fingers under my jaw and nudged it upwards. My eyes instantly followed her commanded, meeting hers and locking in.

"Do you? Do you really? Do you want a lover or a toy?"

I had to convince her of the truth. Taking a step forward, I gazed into her eyes with all the passion and love that I could find control over. "Bella, I want you."

"Then you have to take every part of me," She whispered as we came closer to one another. I wanted to feel her lips on mine so badly. "The good and the bad."

"Every part," I barely got out before I pressed my lips firmly to hers. It was like we were instantly attached, our kisses furious with their passion. My fingers went into her hair, tugging the ribbon free while her hands snaked underneath my suit jacket. Just as quickly as it began it ended though, Bella half way across the room before I could realize with her back pressed against the opposite wall.

"We still need to talk. We have so much we need to learn about each other," she whispered like she was angry with herself. I wasn't sure exactly what she was angry at. At giving in or for kissing me?

"We have all eternity to talk about those things," I reassured her, but she quickly shook her head, her long chestnut locks bouncing with the quick movement.

"I don't want either one of us to spend the rest of time with each other if we can't stand one another in the end," Bella whispered as she looked down at her pretty little stocking covered feet. She was toeing the carpet, tracing some unseen pattern in it.

"Bella, one thing I know for sure is that I will never tire of being around you. I love you very much. Please, come back to me?" I asked with an outstretched hand, willing her with all my might to be in my arms once again. She bit her lip, thinking about my offer carefully before making a decision. Slowly but surely, Isabella began to walk towards me again, walking on her toes and not letting her heel touch the floor. She almost looked like a ballet dancer, gracefully and beautiful. I opened up my arms to her, wanting only to hold her once more. She stopped as she looked at them, her eyes darting from them to my own before she charged towards me in a quick run. With a graceful catch, I whirled her up into my arms and spun her in the air. Bella laughed freely, throwing her head back almost like a child.

"I love you as well," she whispered a moment before kissing my lips lightly. "I don't know why, but I do. I feel so drawn to you."

"Mm," I mumbled before kissing her lightly. The kiss deepened slowly, my hands roaming her back while her fingers went into my hair, tugging it to the point of pleasurable pain. I groaned against her mouth, willing to figure out how to take this stupid dress off without ripping it to shreds. She seemed to like it. I was just about to throw all my concerns away and just pull it off of her body when she stepped away quickly. It was almost as she could read my own mind. I hated that. She alway seemed to put a stop to my best ideas.

All my best ideas involved her, nude in bed, writhing underneath me as she screamed in pleasure. We needed to put a stop to that very soon.

"We should behave," she said with a nibble of her bottom lip with her hands clasped in front of her stomach. She played with the wedding band on her finger, twisting it around and around.

"Yes," I smiled charmingly at her. "Yes, we should behave like any newly wedded couple. And, do you know what they do?" I said gently, urging her towards the direction of the bed as I walked towards her. She backed up, looking rather wryly up at me. Her eyes were a lovely shade of crimson, shining brightly up at me with a tempting batting of her eyelashes.

I had to have her.

I just had to.

She was mine and I wanted to claim her so very badly.

I came to stand directly in front of her, my body over hers. With a simple shove of my hand she was laying back on the bed, her feet dangling over the very edge with her arms above her head. I knew then if she didn't want to continue I would be flung across the room. But instead I felt a tug at my shirt from my pants, giving me a silent order. I quickly obliged, tossing it and my jacket to the ground. Bella sat up and suddenly our positions were reversed. I was lying back on the bed and she was standing at the foot of it.

"No, sir. You do not get to control of me. We have to play fair, now don't we?" She teased me in a soft voice as she removed my shoes, tossing them haphazardly over her shoulders. Bella traced the bottom of my foot with her fingernail, making a chill run up my spine with each slow pass.

"Is this fair?" I breathed, biting my lip hard to keep a moan from escaping as she scratched her long sharp nails up my pants leg against my bare calf. I didn't want her to know exactly how much I was loving this, how much I was loving this side of her.

"You've got so much more experience than me. It only seems fair that I use what little advantages I have," she mused, looking up at me sweetly. Fisting the bottom of my left pants leg, Bella tugged the fabric hard. I heard several stitches pop and she glanced up at me as if this was just a warning. She was in utter control. "Don't you think?

Her eyes were pure fire and desire.

"Very fair," I muttered quietly, saying anything so she wouldn't stop. I was about to say something else when I heard the door open and shut again quietly. It was Carlisle. He hadn't been out as long as he originally planned. Our safe was running rather low and he knew he couldn't spend all of it if we were to get more easily. He felt guilty for interrupting us but the clouds were beginning to clear up and he didn't want to be exposed as well.

"Carlisle's home," Bella said, releasing my pants leg and taking a step back away from me. She felt the same way as me it would seem. She didn't want him to be along and sad either.

"He is. Why don't you go on and talk to him? I'm going to get freshened up," I offered. I wanted to get the smell of death off of me and now my pants were ripped slightly anyway. At the very least I needed new clothing. I would bathe later.

She nodded and I heard Bella head off towards the library where Carlisle had sat down with a book, like always. She began to make quiet conversation with him but I was only catching every other word as I changed my clothing and washed my face and hands. It was rather quiet too, the words quick. It was a bit frustrating really.

I made my way back towards the library where I came across Bella sitting very close to Carlisle on the couch, his arm draped carelessly along the back as he spoke to her, leaning in slightly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize," Bella said in an innocent voice, seeming almost frightened for some reason. I narrowed my eyes on Carlisle and wondered what he had said to Bella to upset her. He would not upset my beloved.

"As I said before, it's just fine. We can get more. I just wanted to talk to you and Edward before I did so," Carlisle explained to her, his long fingers brushing her shoulders in a comforting way.

I realized what they were talking about. The money. He must have told her that she spent most of the on hand cash that we had yesterday. We did this often but when you could get money so easily, spending it didn't seem to be much of a problem.

Honestly, since I met Bella Carlisle had been the one getting most of the money for the both of us. I usually only went with him when the days were sunny and the room was windowless, which wasn't too hard to find in a casino. I just hated leaving Bella for any length of time when she was a human.

I watched them as they continued to talk for a few minutes, back and forth between one another, Carlisle simply trying to make Bella feel better about her random spending. It was more than fine with me as well. When I couldn't stand her apologizing anymore, I stepped in. "Oh, for gods sake's Carlisle, explain to her how we make money."

"Do you steal it from your victims?" Bella narrowed her eyes at him, not in an accusing way though. It was like she was just trying to figure it out. She was so accepting of this life we had created for her.

"Well, we usually take valuables," Carlisle agreed slowly, nodding his head at her question before continuing on. "But that's not our main source of income."

"And you accused me once of beating around the bush," I said with a laugh as I plopped down in a black silk winged back chair that was across from the sofa they were sitting on. I brought my feet up on the ottoman, my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. "Get on with it. Stop being so damn cryptic."

"Well, I am assuming you know what gambling is?" Carlisle asked rather seriously. I could practically see her roll her eyes.

"Of course," Bella snorted. "I'm not that naive, Carlisle. So, you two are professional gamblers?"

"No quite," I laughed as I peered back at her, nodding my head towards Carlisle. I wanted him to explain this. He was the one that started it, it was only fair.

"We're professional cheaters," he informed her. She scrunched up her forehead in a cute way, waiting for him to explain what he meant. He cleared his throat and gave her a small smile. "We use our powers to basically take the house down."

"The house?" She asked in confusion.

"The house. Yes, um..." he trailed off, looking for the right way to explain it to her without us coming off as horrible to her. He was actually rather concerned what she thought about us. "The house is the establishment that takes the money. It's the casino, or the person who owns the casino. They're usually nothing more than gangsters and criminals. Think of it as an almost Robin Hood type thing."

"Without giving it to the poor," I snorted. Carlisle shot me a wicked look and quickly turned his gaze back to Bella.

"We try not to take from those who are good. We really do, Bella," he said in an almost pleading voice as he took her hand in his own. She gave him a sweet smile and I felt a twinge of jealously run through me.

It was not jealousy of her kindness towards him or even that he was touching her. It was something more, and yet so much less tangible. I was jealous of their new found friendship, I think. I had missed mine with Carlisle over the years and I had barely gotten Bella into my arms and now they were chums. It was rather odd. I could see the light in both of their eyes as they spoke to each other, the slight smiles. They had such a natural friendship, a natural closeness.

I shook off the jealousy and focused once again at the conversation at hand. "So, how do you do it?" Bella asked, looking between both of us.

I smiled at the thought that came to Carlisle's head. I nodded at him, agreeing with him that would be a good idea. It also sounded like a lot of fun. It had been so long since I've done anything like this and having Bella there would make it twice as fun.

"Well, my dear, that's something easier shown than explained," Carlisle winked at her, once again bringing his arm over the back of the couch casually.

"Will I be able to do it?" She asked eagerly, looking between both Carlisle and me. "Do you think I'll be able to make my own money?"

Carlisle hummed, touching his finger to his chin, tapping it playfully before pursing his full lovely pale lips. "I'm thinking you may be the best of us, my dear. You can do things that we could only dream about doing before. But, you do need some assets to start."

"Oh," she said, looking down at her hands while she thought. "I don't want to hunt again. I'm not hungry."

He nodded his head and laughed before gazing over at me. He was waiting for permission for the words he was about to say next. I nodded my head once again, giving him the go ahead. "How about this, my dear? I'll make you deal. I'll give you a thousand dollar loan. I expect that returned to me with an hour, along with another thousand for my troubles."

"Two thousand dollars in a hour? Is that possible?" She asked me. I could do nothing but laugh and smile.

"With your powers, I'm thinking so. I'm thinking it will be possible within the first five minutes," I set my gaze over to Carlisle who was looking slowly between Bella and I as we had our exchange. "When would you like to go, my friend?"

"Tonight. Lets prepare and get freshened up. It's going to be a long night."

* * *

**We're going to have a couple light chapters before it turns serious again. They need this time to connect as friends and lovers again. **

**I'm on twitter if you want to follow! Jayeliwood! I'm almost at 1000 followers and it would be really awesome if you could help me get there! Please? (pouty face)**

**How do we feel about Carlisle now?**


	19. Chapter 19 Bella

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm posting a little early because we're suppose to get bad weather tomorrow and my internet is cranky during bad weather. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella**

Edward and I spent some time in the library with Carlisle who began to read again which I had interrupted earlier. I sketched for a while, anything I could lay my eyes on beside my boys. I felt strange wanting to draw them the way I did and I didn't want to do it without their permission. It seemed wrong somehow. After a few hours, Edward stood up from his newspaper and offered his hand to me.

"Come, my love, if we wish to go out tonight we should ready ourselves."

I nodded my head slowly and gave him a warm smile before brushing my fingers over Carlisle's shoulders to grab his attention. He looked up at me and smiled in return.

"We'll leave in a couple of hours?" He offered. "Should that be enough time to ready yourself? I really don't know how long women take," he said with a laugh. "All that hair."

I giggled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "That'll be fine," with that, I turned to my husband. "Shall we?"

"Mm, of course. The idea of helping you out of your clothes is rather-" he began but I heard Carlisle gag playfully.

"Children, please! Do I need to hear this? Go, be blissfully wedded in another room. I'm still reading in this one."

Edward frowned and I laughed, walking past both of them and skimming my hand over Edward's shirt and through Carlisle's hair. Edward realized that I was walking away from their silent conversation and he came practically scampering after me. It actually made me feel rather powerful. It was nice to feel this way. I had never felt that way before.

I also felt sexy but most of all, I was happy. So very happy.

For the first time in my life I had people that were not paid to care about me. I had a passionate lover who followed behind me like he was enchanted and an amazing friend that I felt so comfortable with when just hours before I was certain that he would hate me for all time. I didn't know what to do with all my happiness. It was overwhelming.

All of my emotions seemed so overwhelming, truthfully.

We came to our bedroom and I sat down at the vanity as Edward shut the door behind us. I watched him with a curious eye as he leaned against the door, beginning to brush my hair. "We have an indoor bath here," he blurted out suddenly. I giggled and gave with a sweet smile.

"Is that so? I'm not surprised," I teased him, brushing out my locks. "I'm hoping that I do not smell that bad. Would you prefer me to bathe outside?"

"Oh! No! Not at all," Edward stumbled with himself in a way I had never seen before. I think I knocked him off balance in a way. He wasn't sure how to deal with that. He was always so powerful and now that the little girl he had watched over for so many years was just like him, he was finding it difficult to figure out how to step and speak. I actually kind of liked it because even if I was acting confident at the moment, I felt the same way. I wasn't sure how to act either. "I was just thinking that perhaps we should both get a bath before we go. We have hot water but it takes a while to produce so I figured if we both want a warm bath we should-"

"Do you want me to take a bath with you, Edward? Is that what you want?" I said with a smile, sitting the silver brush down and turning to face him. He gave me a sexy smile and nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want. Would that be alright with you?" He asked, some of his confidence coming back to him as I gazed in his direction. I stood up from my seat and walked over to him before slowly turning around.

"Could you help me out of my dress?" I asked instead of answering his question. He chuckled quietly and I looked over my shoulder at him. "What?"

"It would be my honor," he said smoothly, taking a step forward and pressing a kiss to the side of my neck as he began to work each button out of it's hole. With each new bit of skin revealed he pushed the silk further and further, opening with his fingers, massaging my skin until he reached the corset. "So lovely," He muttered as he kissed between my shoulder blades.

"Edward," I groaned quietly as he dropped to his knees behind me, working the buttons loose there until the only thing that was holding my dress up was my arms that were clutched to my chest. When I was sure he was done I took a step forward and turned again with him still on his knees. I pulled the dress from my body, letting it drop to the floor in a small puddle before stepping out. I was left in my corset, underthings, and stockings. In a move I only considered for a moment, I placed my foot on his shoulder. "Could you help me remove these?"

"Holy hell," he muttered as he began to unbutton the silk from the garter belt. His eyes were burning with lust. As he rolled the blue tinted stockings down, he kissed my ankle and then began to work on the other one. It was all very sexy and I was positive that he could smell the reaction that he caused in me.

I didn't know where all the confidence came from but I love it. I felt like I could taken on anything at the moment. It was amazing and I wished with my whole heart that for just once I could have felt like this for a moment as a human. I could have accomplished and said so much to so many people. I almost laughed as I thought about the looks on their faces.

I pulled my ankle from Edward's grasp and began to walk towards the door that I figured to be the bathroom. It was my only other choice, really. I knew what everything else was. Working off the corset, I let it dropped to the floor with my back turned to him, just tossing it to the side, leaving me in nothing but my panties. With an arm draped over my breast, I turned slightly to the side to look at him. "I'm going to start the bath. Why don't you get undressed and join me when you're ready?"

I came quickly into the bathroom with a giggle as I heard Edward groan. It was fun to tease him. I walked to the taps over the huge porcelain tub and turned them both up very high, the water shooting out at an amazing rate. When I got the temperature right with about the water half way up, I settled in after removing the silk panties. "Mm," I hummed in pleasure, sinking into the hot water to soak my hair. Even at just being half way full, it already went over my breasts.

"May I join you?" Edward asked from the doorway, completely nude and completely beautiful. I wanted to draw him just like that. I wondered briefly if he would let me.

"Of course," I said, sitting up a little bit and putting my arms on either side of the lip. He came closer and I could tell he wanted to sit where I was at the moment but I wasn't about to give up my comfortable spot. Finally, he stepped in, realizing the fact that I would not move, and sat at the other end, mirroring my position, my feet on his side of his hips.

"Lovely view," he commented offhandedly.

"It certainly is," I replied and he raised a curious eyebrow at me and smirked. "But, I think you're too far away. Come here."

"Oh," he chuckled and slowly began to shift onto his knees after turning off the water. "Yes, madam."

He crawled over to me, closing the distance between us. With a small laugh I gave him a kiss into which he growled into my mouth. It only caused me to laugh harder.

"Come here, animal," I teased and he instantly changed into the position that I wanted with him between my legs, his back to my chest.

"Not fair," he muttered teasingly. "I wish I had your power."

"And I wish I had yours," I teased him right back. "But, we must work with the gifts we are given."

"You know how to use yours quite well," Edward muttered, running his hands up and down the length of my thigh to my knee. I felt fire run through my body and the pressure of his bottom against my center was so teasing. I kept myself from bucking up against him, closing my eyes with a deep sigh. I felt his head settle against my breast, bringing his hand up to tracing my jaw. It was so relaxing. I wrapped my arms over his shoulders, scratching my nails up his chest. He hummed quietly, loving the attention.

After a while and the water was starting to cool, we actually washed up as we spoke to one another. He'd ask questions and I'd answer and then he'd do the same. Some questions he avoided by asking another or by saying that that was a discussion for another day. That was fine with me.

I knew that Rome was not built in a day.

I dried off and wrapped my hair up in a towel as I searched through my closet with all my new things. First I picked out some underthings, everything except for stockings. I had them in all colors and I wanted them to match my dress. I held up two dresses by the hanger, looking at them with concentration. One was a canary yellow with tiny ribbons laced through the top with a matching hat with a small feather in it. The other with a deep plum purple with crystal sewn down the center of the bodice. It was far more low cut and a lot less conservative than the yellow.

"Purple," Edward muttered as he went into the closet and pulled out a suit. I turned and smiled at him. "What?"

"I figured you'd like that one," I replied as I walked out with the purple dress, setting it down on the bed while I retrieved some stockings and the shoes that would go with it.

"Don't pick out the jewelry for it. I have some things for you to wear," Edward instructed as he pulled his pants up to his hips, buttoning them quickly. I couldn't help but stare at his toned and beautiful back. Each muscle moved in such a delicious way that I wanted to run my tongue over them.

"Alright," I shrugged again as I pulled on the corset. It was a lot tighter than what I would have been able to handle before. I was able to stand it more. It also helped that I didn't have to breath either. After that, I pulled on the panties and the garter belt, securing the silk stockings in place. I was trying to do everything slowly so my hair would have more time to dry. It was already half way there in tight little ringlets across my shoulders.

I pulled the dress up and I was about to start buttoning it when Edward came up from behind and did it for me. I glanced at our reflection in the vanity, smiling at the way his tie matched my dress which hung loosely around his neck. He was going at a slow pace for me, I knew. It was sweet of him. When he was done, I turned around and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

This actually made me feel like a couple more than anything else had before.

I sat at the vanity again and began to brush my hair, twisting and pinning it the way I wanted it. I wasn't going to wear a hat so I could do more with designs. Just as I was about to finish twisting a delicate bun at the back of my head Edward came over and pressed a kiss to the nape of my neck, slipping something into my hair.

"What's that?" I asked curiously as I turned my head to examine.

"Hair clip," he explained. "I think it matches your dress."

He was right. It did. It was a lovely light purplish color gems with smaller pink stones along the thin edge of the comb. It was small and delicate, just right for my hair. I smiled at him sweetly, nodding my head in approval. Next, he placed a set of black dangling ear bobs carefully into my lobes, flicking it when he was done so he could watch them in the light.

"These are lovely, Edward," I complimented him. He didn't say anything but put a matching necklace on me, the dangling little crystals sinking in between my breasts. I would have flushed at the way Edward licked his lips if I could.

"One more thing," Edward said as he picked up my hand. Carefully he put a silver watch on my wrist, clipping it into place after placing a kiss on my palm. It was small and silver, the face mother of pearl with tiny diamonds to signal the hours.

"Why this?" I asked, shaking my wrist at him. "Not that I don't love it," I added quickly.

"Casinos don't have clocks usually. It's a way of keeping you in there. As vampires we can lose time very easily. We don't want to spend too much time in there. It'll bring attention to ourselves if we don't appear to tire."

"Oh," I said as he finished, helping me to stand to my feet after placing my glasses over my eyes.

"I wish we could leave those off. I do love your eyes. So beautiful, so expressive..."

"Yet, they are so needed," I said with a sigh as I picked up my shoes. I slipped them on and looked up after grabbing my purse. Edward wasn't quite ready yet, his tie still undone and without shoes. "I'm going to go into the library. I'll be waiting for you."

"I won't take long," he winked at me, quickly beginning to work on his tie.

Carlisle was already ready and waiting for us, standing in front of the dim fireplace as if he was deep in thought. When he heard my footsteps he turned and smiled brightly. "Well, why don't you look extremely lovely this evening, my dear."

"You look handsome as well," I grinned at him, walking to take his outstretched hand. Quickly he pressed a kiss onto my knuckles before turning my palm upwards. One second it was empty and the next there was a huge wad of cash in it. It wasn't as much as I had taken earlier, but it was still a lot.

"This is the thousand you will have to start with at the tables. My offer still stands. One hour to double my return. Do we have a deal?"

I looked at it and bit my lip. "How will I be able to win?"

He chuckled, knowing something that I did not. "Girl, you'll be able to do things even Edward and I can't. You'll be able to tip the chance games in your favor. But, I have to give you a word of caution."

"What's that?"

"Don't win too much. The humans don't like that. Shake it up a little bit. Lose sometimes. Win smaller bets. Don't always go for the big pots."

"Alright," I muttered, not understanding exactly what he was saying.

"You'll understand more once we get there," Edward called from the doorway. I quickly put the money in the purse and looked between both of them.

They were both so stunningly handsome. Edward was wearing a black suit with a match black vest and white shirt, the purple tie shoved into it. His hair was combed back, small curls kissing his forehead. Carlisle was wearing a white suit, making him look even paler than usual but it was quite lovely on him. He had no tie, the top few buttons undone so you could see some of his smooth firm chest. I giggled when I realized his lenses of his glasses were purple.

"What?" Carlisle asked, a slight smirk on his face.

I walked to him and removed his glasses from his face. Placing his old ones between my breasts, I removed my simple black ones and placed them on his noses. I then took the purple and silver ones and cleaned the glass before placing them over my eyes. "Much better. Shall we go now? I think I'm ready to play!"

"You've got your hands full, my boy," Carlisle chuckled to Edward, patting him on the shoulder. Taking Edward's arm, we began to walk out the door.

"You have no idea," he muttered, looking over at me with a raised eyebrow. I just batted my eyelashes innocently and bit my lip. Quietly, he groaned. "Are you going to help me with her?"

"Nope," he said with a pop. "You're on your own on that one. Sorry."

"You know, I'm not that much trouble," I said dejectedly as we began to walk down the dark Parisian streets.

"Oh, yes you are," they said at the same time, both of them with a laugh in their voice. I huffed and pulled away from Edward, deciding that I would make them both squirm a bit.

I stomped in front of Carlisle, my arms crossed as if I was really angry at them. "Oh, Bella-" Carlisle began just as Edward said "I'm sorry."

That's when I turned around and stuck my tongue out at both of them and took off at a dead run. I heard them both laugh, their footsteps echoing mine.

"Oh yes," I heard one of them say. "So much trouble but so much fun."

"Indeed."

* * *

**Sorry, It kind of got away with me with the details but I think it shows a good part of their relationship. Plus, I wanted to do the casino chapter in Edward's POV. You'll see why. **

**If you want a sexy outtake, review! 3000 gets you five people in a bed. **

**On twitter- Jayeliwood! I'm almost to 1000! Help me out!**

**So, do you think Bella's confidence will last or is it just part of being a newborn?**


	20. Chapter 20 Edward

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

**Edward**

"You know, I'm not that much trouble," Bella whimpered as we began to walk down the dark cobblestone lane of Paris. The moon glinted off a puddle of water and I could just making out her pouting expression in the water as she lowered her head. It was adorable.

"Oh, yes you are," Carlisle and I responded at the same time. I had to hold myself back from laughing. And then I saw how angry it actually made Bella. Her eyes flashed a dark color before huffing and crossing her arms as she moved ahead of us.

Carlisle and I looked between each other for a moment and then back at Bella. "Oh, Bella-"

"I'm sorry-" I said at the same time and stopped.

Then Bella turned around and stuck her tongue out at me and Carlisle with mischief growing in her eyes. She giggled as she began to run, her dress flowing past her. Carlisle looked at each other and smiled before going after her as she streaked through the alley's ways and back roads.

"Oh yes," Carlisle said with a laugh as he struggled to keep up with me. "So much trouble but so much fun."

"Indeed," I snorted, boosting my speed up a little bit, leaving him in the dust as I came closer to Bella. I wrapped my arms around her waist and swung her up in the air. She squealed, laughing as she threw her head back.

"Edward!" She whined. "That's not fair!"

"We have to work with the gifts we have," I said teasingly, repeating her words from earlier that evening. She pouted even more until I kissed her lips.

"Now, if you two are done fooling around, we have some money to make!" Carlisle interrupted us with a smirk.

"Lead the way. You know Paris better than I do," I told him truthfully. Bella took my hand and once again we began to walk together.

"It's just a couple minutes this way," he explained to Bella. "It's not far and it's impossible to miss."

He was of course right. Bella gasped as she came across the rather brightly lit large building, loud music and noise streaming from it. People came in out, poor and rich all the same. More of the rich, of course, though. I wrapped Bella's arm around my own when she stopped, urging her to keep walking. I think she was a bit overwhelmed by the whole thing.

"What if people figure us out?" Bella whispered.

"Then we have Carlisle to distract them," I smiled at him, nodding my head.

"But how will we know before it's too late?" She replied back quickly, her eyes frightful. I couldn't help but laugh. She huffed, annoyed that I would do so.

"We have me for that," I explained to her, soothing her fears away. "Just relax and enjoy yourself. Casino's are full of debauchery. They'll hardly notice us."

"And you're sure of this?"

Carlisle laughed, grabbing her hand and tugging her along. "We've done it a thousand times. We're still here. Now, trust us. Both of us."

She nodded her head towards him and they walked inside. The sound of clinking coins echoed through the room, a band playing somewhere off in a corner. Smoke filled the air and there was a constant chatter of talking but most people were hardly thinking about anything. It was easy to blur them out. I put an arm around Bella's waist. "What shall we do first?"

"Lets explain the games to Bella," Carlisle said, coming to stand on the other side of her. "I'm thinking the dice games would be good for her. Slot machines as well, but those are small time." He said, talking over her head. I pursed my lips before agreeing with a nod of my head.

"Dice games it is. Craps or roulette?"

"Craps," he said, steering her off in the right direction. The table was almost completely surrounded. Bella's eye's instantly narrowed on the felt covered table before looking back up at me.

"It looks complicated," she all but whimpered, bitting her bottom lip.

"It is," Carlisle began to whisper in her ear so humans wouldn't hear his quick explanation. He didn't want to draw too much attention to her. "You see those numbers? That's the field and there is the line and the-" He began but she shook her head at him quickly.

"Can we try roulette first? It has to be easier."

Carlisle chuckled and nodded, going off in another direction. I simply followed behind, my hands in my pocket. It was rather cute to watch. "This is roulette. There are three colors on that little wheel. Green, which is just the zeros, and the rest are black and red. Basically, just pick a number. There is more you can bet on, but you'll figure that out as you go along."

"Place your bets!" The dealer called, waiting for everyone to lay their chips down. When he was sure they were done he picked up a small white marble and began to spin the wheel. With a flick of his wrist, he dropped the ball into it. It bounced and clattered until finally it came to a stopped, landing on the number fifteen. Someone clapped in the background while others huffed as their money got taken away.

"Now, my dear, do you think you can figure out a way to win this?" I whispered in her ear. She turned to me and gave me a wicked smile, pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

"I need some of those chips," she said excitedly, pulling out her money. Carlisle took it gingerly from her fingers.

"Allow me to help you with that. Edward, some chips?" He offered me. _Want to start out low?_

I nodded my head. "Sure, a thousand will be fine for me as well."

"Be back in a moment," he called as he went back towards the money cages. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I tugged her back towards me to kiss her neck. I could hear several gross thoughts from some of the men and women in there about my bride but I chose to ignore it. She was mine and that's all that mattered to me.

I felt Bella stiffen in my arms and I couldn't figure out why and then I realized. Her eyes were focused on the ball. It bounced and hopped, going to a halt on the double zero. She whispered in a low voice, "was it too obvious?"

"Not at all. Perfectly done," I breathed against her neck. She took a deep breath and pressed her back against my chest. It took everything I could not to want to bend her over the table at that moment. I would need her again soon.

Carlisle came back with a couple rows of black chips. Quickly he dropped ten of them into Bella's purse. "Now," he looked at his watch. "You have an hour to return that to me. Now, if you two don't mind I'm going to try my luck at Black jack for a while."

"Good luck," I called to him.

He waved his hand without even looking back, "don't need it but thank you."

"How does he win at that?" She asked as we walked to the table where the crowd was.

"Do you know the concept of it?" I asked before I began. She nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Well, he wins like everyone else but he can count the cards. He doesn't have the advantages I have at it of course, but he wins most of the time," I explained. "Now, what number would you like to bet on?" I asked when the dealer called for everyone to place their bets.

She pulled a chip from her purse and gently bit her lip before reaching over and placing the black chip on the number seventeen, the black chip blending into the black felt. She glanced back at me as she waited for everyone to finish their betting. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, placing my chin on her shoulder. "The show is about to begin," I whispered with a smile.

The dealer flung the little ball into the wheel, spinning it in the opposite direction. It clinked and clattered, the entire table silent as they waited for it to land. As it began to slow, I felt Bella stiffen in my arms. Slowly it hoped and bounced until finally it fell into the number seventeen well.

Bella giggled and clapped her hands, happy at her win. Her eyes went wide as she saw the amount of black chips set down on top of her original one. "How much did I just win?" She asked.

"The odds are thirty five to one for it to land on a single number," I explained.

"I just won thirty five hundred dollars?" She asked in amazement. "In less than two minutes time?"

I chuckled at her amazement. "That you did. Why don't you put it on this street?" I said as I took her money and placed it back into her purse before I tapped my finger onto the line. "It's not as much if you win but it's not as suspicious if you win this instead of winning a single number over and over again."

She nodded and put two chips where my finger was, nibbling her lip as she considered what number she wanted the ball to land on. She had several choices. I almost asked which she picked but decided to be surprised instead.

Seconds later the gentlemen spun the ball again and of course, Bella won. She giggled and clapped her hands again, obviously proud of herself. Twenty two hundred dollars was sat squarely in front of her.

"I believe that is what you owe Carlisle and a good tip for the dealer," I said as I picked up two chips and threw them to him. "Remember to always tip the dealer," I whispered in her ear. "It's only polite."

"Oh," she nodded her head quickly. I could see her eyes flashing about as she looked for Carlisle.

"This way, my love," I said, taking her hand as I led her towards the table he was at. I could hear his tale tell counting of the cards in his head and his thoughts when he willed the dealer to flash him a bit of his card without even knowing it. It was pretty amusing actually.

"Ah, that took longer than I thought," Carlisle said, not even looking up as he double downed on a bet that he had. He had a two of hearts and a nine of spades. When he put the money down the dealer dealt him another card, which of course was the Queen of hearts. Carlisle smiled as he watched the money pile up.

"Two thousand," Bella said proudly as she handed the chips back to him.

"I trust you have more than this in that pretty purse of yours," Carlisle teased as he put the thousand on the table right away as a bet. Bella's eyes went wide as she watched. "What?" He said with a rueful smile.

"That's a lot of money to gamble on one bet," she squeaked out nervously, biting her bottom lip.

"It's not gambling if you know you're going to win," Carlisle told her truthfully as he was dealt a twenty one. Carlisle picked up the chips and placed them in his pocket after giving the dealer a tip that would be his pay for the entire month of August, pushing away from the table as he did so. "Have you played any, Edward?"

"Not yet," I told him. "I've wanted to keep an eye on my bride," I said teasingly as I wrapped my arms around her waist, lightly kissing her neck.

"Would you like to see how Edward plays, my dear?" Carlisle asked with an outstretched hand. She walked to him, offering her hand to me with a wicked little grin.

"Show me, please."

"Well, if you insist," I said as if I was exasperated. That certainly wasn't the case. I loved doing this and having Bella watch made me want to show off even more than usual.

There was a table with four men already sitting down in the middle of play, along with a dealer. We waited until they finished their hand before sitting down, Carlisle and I at either end of the long oval table. Bella stood behind me, her hands on my shoulders as she watched curiously.

_What a pretty woman... _One older man kindly thought.

_He's too young to play_, another all but sneered.

Another was wondering how much he could spend without alerting his wife. She was already mad at him for his awful gambling habits.

The last was eying Carlisle with some very rather blunt curiosity. I felt a bit of jealousy run through me but I had to remind myself that he was not mine, not like that. Besides, he was a handsome man and any person in their right mind would want him.

"I hope you don't mind us joining, gentlemen," I said with a false smile.

_English_, the sarcastic one thought._ It would figure_. "No, as long as you have the money."

"That shan't be a problem," Carlisle answered, pulling out his chips and putting them on the table. Slowly he arranged them into three perfect piles, commanding everyone at the tables attention. I pulled my thousand out next, setting it in a single pile.

And so the game began.

It was a slow dance, pulled off perfectly with years and years of practice. We would watch to see how the played, letting them win a fair bit and become too comfortable. We would buy them drinks in congratulations to their winnings and let them become soaked with liquor. And then finally, Carlisle and I would begin to take all their money, seeing when to win and to pull away. With little signs to Carlisle, I would signal when to let him win and he would think his cards. We had this all down to a science.

By the end of the night Carlisle and I walked out of that place with close to twenty thousand each. Not bad for a few hours of work.

"That was amazing," Bella laughed as we walked through the streets of Paris at four in the morning. She walked in front of us excitedly, walking backwards. "How long did it take you to perfect that?"

"About a decade," Carlisle said, scrunching his nose up in thought. "It took practice and we had to figure out the right hand signals so not to be figured out."

"Were you ever?" She asked as if it was some sort of exciting tale.

"A couple times," I laughed, telling her truthfully. "Nothing we couldn't handle though."

"That's enough money to travel the world if you wanted to," Bella said in a hushed whisper, like someone would hear her. She stopped suddenly and both of halted, gazing at her curiously. "It is, isn't it?"

"For a while, yes," Carlisle said thoughtfully, nodding his head as he considered this. "But, of course, there is always places along the way that we could make more money. If we had to we could always revert to thievery."

"I want to travel the world," she stated suddenly, walking towards us. "I want to see everything. I want to know everything. Edward, can we? Carlisle? Please?"

We had just gotten settled in Paris. It would take a week to repack everything and have it stored or shipped. But, as I gazed into her eyes, I realized it didn't matter. I only wanted to make her happy. I peered over at Carlisle who had the same expression on his face. He felt the exact same way. He only wanted to make his dear sweet new friend happy.

I took Isabella's face in my hands and lightly kissed her lips before pulling away. "Yes, my love."

Bella squealed loudly, hugging first me and then Carlisle. Carlisle laughed loudly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders while I wrapped one around her waist as he led us back towards the house. "So, where to first?"

* * *

**My adopted dad is a pit boss at a casino. I was a kid when he started and I learned all the games and stuff with him. Roulette is my favorite. **

**On twitter, if you want to follow! Jayeliwood!**

**Just to let you know, starting the week of the 5th of October, I'll be taking a two week break. But, on the 5th a one shot of mine will be posted under a Halloween Collab. I'll put the link up on twitter to help you to get to it!**

**Was the casino fun?**


	21. Chapter 21 Bella

**A lot of you wanted Carlisle not to come along with them but you have to remember his story. When Carlisle met Edward and he turned him. He promised that he would never leave Edward's side, ever. That's why he's still around. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Bella**

And then time went flying by. It was almost frighteningly fast. It swirled and whirled around me in a strange yet entertaining mix of happiness and passion. Friendship and fights. Money and Mayhem. These were the things that dotted my time line.

Later that first month we left Paris, taking only a few things with us- clothes, money, jewelry and of course my art supplies and books. We bought a rather large boat and floated along the rivers of Europe, stopping from port to port to get more money, things, and _food_. I was having an amazing time. We went so many places across Europe and even sometimes Asia. I saw things that I never thought I would see. I was in awe of the natural beauty around me. Doing these things made me feel sorry for the humans that we fed on. There was so much in this world and they would never have enough time to see it all.

My relationship with Carlisle was something I never imagined it would be as well. Once that icy exterior melted away that one night, he was just so... _warm_. He was beautiful. He was the best friend I could ask for in this world. He was kind to a fault and cool, almost never losing his temper again. Well, with me anyway. Edward was a different story.

Though, I must admit that I was worried about him at times. I wondered if he could find happiness with Edward and myself. He never had a mate, that I saw anyway. He did give Edward and I days, sometimes even weeks, to ourselves. So perhaps then? I wasn't really sure. I could always feel his sadness just below the surface. I could see it in his eyes when I painted him or drew him. He was my favorite subject, besides Edward. He was usually the one that stayed still the longest.

Edward, the name made me sigh for two different reasons.

Our love was overwhelming and beautiful. And our fights were nothing I had ever heard before. We had broken homes in our fury. Neither one of us were willing to budge on certain things. We were dangerous when we fought and probably even more dangerous when we made love.

Our passion is what made us who we are today, ten years later.

We were somewhere back in France but I wasn't really sure where. Or maybe it was Normandy, I wasn't positive. Edward was playing poker at a table with a bunch of sailors from all over the world. I wasn't really sure where they were all from, I wasn't paying that much attention. I wasn't really interested either. Carlisle and I were sitting at the bar, pretending to drink and talk alone. I didn't want to raise too much suspicion tonight. I wasn't in the mood for a quick escape.

"War is coming," Edward whispered to us when he came to the bar after taking all the mens' money. Well, there was my quiet night.

"You shouldn't have ripped them off so well," Carlisle muttered back sarcastically, obviously in the same mood I was in. When Edward played we usually ended up in trouble, one way or the other. Well, if one of us wasn't watching him anyway.

"No," Edward scoffed at Carlisle. "I mean a real war. A war to end all wars, or so they say. It's on all the men's mind. It's suppose to be bad."

"Oh," Carlisle said quietly, looking over at me. "What do you think we should do?"

"We have been in Europe too long," I said back, putting a few Franks on the bar top and standing up. I smoothed out my dress, looking down so the men around us could not see my lips move. "Let us go somewhere else? Lets sale the boat and take a steamer somewhere. I've always wanted to take one of those."

"Where shall we go?" Edward asked me with a slight smile, slipping his hand into my own when I looked up again. I took Carlisle arm as well when we began to walk back towards our floating home. "Asia? The orient, perhaps?"

"No," Carlisle said, turning up his nose slightly. "They're too superstitious. The last thing I want is to be beheaded then burned in a bonfire."

"I agree. America? Edward, take me to America. I want to see where you and I are from," I asked him quietly. "Will you?"

Edward looked at Carlisle who simply smiled.

"America it is."

A month later we were on the shores of America in New York City, but this was not where I wanted to be. I wanted to see where Edward was born so long ago. There was no fear that anyone would know us, that's for sure. So, we bought a car- a first for all of us, and drove towards the mid-west.

Chicago was cold. Not the coldest place I'd ever been, but still. The winds were rather interesting as well. It made so many scents float through the air, swirling and mixing together. The lake was beautiful. When we arrived I knew one thing for sure. I wanted to stay here.

"Can we?" I asked Carlisle, pouting out my bottom lip while batting my eyelashes at him while we sat in the hotel room that overlooked the city. We had just been here over a couple of days. I already felt like I was home.

Edward scoffed, throwing his feet up on the bed. Carlisle looked over at him and Edward nodded at their silent conversation. He must have thought something else because then he shrugged. I hated when they did that but I kept my mouth shut.

"Do you really wish to stay, little one?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, very much so. We've traveled for a while now. This city is filled with crime. I think we could find plenty to feed off of," I said, explaining my thoughts. I didn't want them to see how badly I wanted to stay so I went to the mirror in the bathroom, pretending to look at my clothes for the evening. We were going to a speak easy for the night to look for our meal.

I'd always wondered what gangster tasted like.

I was wearing a shorter dress, only covering my bottom to be truthful with you. It was the newest style it would seem. My hair was twisted around the base of my neck with a band holding it in place. My make up was bright with fire red lips and dark lined eyebrows. My dress was spangled and black, and completely gaudy. I loved it.

"What do you think, Carlisle?" Edward asked quietly in the other room.

"I want to make Bella happy, that is all."

I smiled at what my friend said. He was so good to me like that.

"So do I, you know that. I just haven't been to Chicago since..."

Carlisle sighed, standing up and walking over to the bed. Or at least I figured he was. I could hear his footsteps as he moved. "I know. Look, if it truly makes you uncomfortable I'm sure she'll understand but I think it's good to settle down a bit. Besides, she's young. She'll want to move around again soon. Lets give her a steady home for a while. She hasn't had one in a decade."

"Yes," Edward agreed, getting up from the bed and walking into the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his rock hard chest. He looked so beautiful in his suit, his hair slicked back in the style of the day. "So, tomorrow shall we look for homes if it is cloudy?"

"Oh! Edward!" I squealed happily, throwing my arms around his neck to kiss him fiercely. The kiss became deeper and deeper until Edward finally picked me up by my thighs and set me on the counter top to stand between my legs. He growled at the dress, ripping it away from my breasts with one tug of his strong hands.

I heard the door to the hotel room open and close, Carlisle walking down the hall.

I always felt awful for doing that to him but it was hard to feel anything beside the immense pleasure Edward was giving me with his mouth. He ruled my body. He overtook it in every single possible way. And he knew it.

I wish I could say that it stayed that way. Mind numbing bliss never lasted long between us though. That passion that fueled our sex also fueled our fights.

We became settled and a month later...

"You stupid egotistical son of a bitch!" I yelled at him loudly, throwing something at his head. I'm not even sure what it was. A lamp perhaps? I didn't really care. Little bits of glass shattered all around the room, clattering to the floor.

"Egotistical? Egotistical?! It's only egotistical if I don't have something to be proud of," Edward smirked at me. His hair was everywhere from running his fingers through it, his tie hanging loosely around his neck. His lips were still stained red with his last meal.

"You are so fucking proud of yourself. What have you done to be proud of?" I demanded, wrapping my nude body in a silky robe I got somewhere outside of Turkey.

"Such language," he clicked his tongue.

"Stop treating me like a child!" I demanded, stomping my feet as I walked over to my vanity. I began to brush my hair roughly, simply unable to look at him any longer. He made me so angry. I didn't even know how I took him sometimes.

"Stop acting like one and I will," he said in a cocky voice.

That was it. I had enough of him. I threw my silver brush onto the vanity, denting both of the metal and the wood. I got up so quickly that I knocked the chair over, probably breaking it as well. As I walked towards him Edward went scooting back towards the now opened door. Not that he had a choice in the matter.

"I, I can promise you, am not a child. You will treat me like an equal or you will leave," I said as I slammed his back against the front door. It creaked loudly, dust flying around our heads. I heard Carlisle flip a page somewhere in the room but I wasn't paying attention to him. I was too focused on the jerk in front of me.

"You can't make me do anything. And I am not your puppet," Edward hissed at me viciously.

Puppet? I could show him puppet.

His arms began to fly around, all but slapping him in the face which was absolutely livid. I finally stopped, but not before slamming his arms against his sides. I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for him to say something. Puppet, indeed.

"Fine!" He growled, turning on his heel and storming out of the house. Edward slammed the door so hard that it almost came off the hinges. At the very least he loosened the screws. He would just have to fix it later.

"What exactly were you fighting about this time?" Carlisle asked with slight amusement in his voice. I slowly turned and saw him on the couch across from the fireplace. He patted the spot next to him and with a sigh I walked over to him.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. He just felt like pushing my buttons tonight I suppose," I said in a scratchy voice that always came with my subsiding anger as I sat down beside him. I leaned against Carlisle and he wrapped an arm around me.

"He has a way of doing that, doesn't he?" Carlisle said with a wrinkled nose, throwing his book down onto the table. I couldn't even catch the title. It was in some language I had never read before. It looked like some lettering that I had seen out of India once though.

"He does. How did you take him for hundred years before I came around?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder. Carlisle chuckled underneath me, playing with the curls of my loose hair. "It's so tempted to beat him with a plank. Have you ever?"

"I've done worse than that, lovely. I've kicked him, punched him, hit with a shovel once. Hell, I locked him in a safe once at a bank when he wouldn't shut the fuck up once," I laughed at his words. "What?" He said in a playfully. "I needed an hour of peace."

"A full hour? That must have been some safe," I giggled at him, looking up at him. He smiled down at me.

"It was the largest bank in Austria, I believe. The walls were almost a foot thick. Even Edward can't get through that," he chuckled. He leaned his head down against mine, looking into the fire quietly for a long moment. "Are you alright?" He asked after a little while.

"He's so frustrating. I just wish-" I shook my head, stopping the words before they could come out of my mouth. I had thought something like this before which was one of the reasons I was glad that Edward wasn't in my head.

"Wish what, Bella?" Carlisle said into my hair, rubbing my shoulder.

"I can't tell you," I whispered.

"You can tell me anything. You know that," he answered, taking his finger and putting it underneath my chin so that I would look up at him. I bit my lip, not sure how he'd take this. "Tell me."

"I wish sometimes that you were the one to find me and not him. I don't think we've fought since the beginning. Carlisle, why can't it be that easy with him?"

Carlisle looked back into the fire. "That's Edward."

"Yes, and I love him. But, when is there ever peace?" I asked in frustration. "When is there quiet? When is there calm?"

"That is the price we must pay to have him in our lives," Carlisle's voice was distant, almost sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning to look at him. He just shook his head, looking down at his lap.

"I've wondered many times if it was worth it," he said quietly.

"When I came?" I asked even though I knew. Sometimes it made me feel like an unwanted child but I knew he didn't mean it that way. I knew Carlisle cared for me.

"Yes, and even sometimes after that. I think... I think I would have left him if it weren't for you, Bella. I was so angry at you in the beginning. Well, not you. At him for forcing you into this. I wanted to protect you and then I saw what you were," he smiled down at me, running a finger over my jaw.

"And what am I?" I asked teasingly.

"Beautiful, kind, gentle, and generous. Everything good in this world wrapped up in a lovely little package."

"Carlisle, you are too much. You know that?" I said, running my fingers through his silky hair. I loved to play with his hair. He leaned his head back, enjoying my touch. I bit my lip, wondering if I had enough courage to say this next part. "But, you know, I don't need to be protected. I would understand if-"

"If what, Bella?"

"If you wanted to find a companion. If you wanted to leave," I finished weakly.

"I have a companion," he frowned. "Two of them."

"Don't you want a lover?" I asked, shifting so that I was on my knees beside him. "As long as I've been with you you haven't been with another, as far as I know of. Are you not lonely? Do you not crave it?"

"I do crave it," he whispered. "I just cannot have it from the ones that I want."

"Is it a human?" I asked. I had not known him to ever be attracted to a human for more than anything besides food. I've barely seen him talk to humans, as it were.

"If only," he scoffed sadly, looking into the fire again.

"Then who?" I asked him. I was really starting to get concerned now.

Carlisle slowly turned to look at me. I pleaded with him with my eyes. I wanted to know. I needed to know. Maybe this way I could help him find his happiness. Maybe I could help him get some of the happiness that he's given me. He brought his hands up to my shoulders, brushing some of the hair away from them. He seemed to be thinking his thoughts over carefully. "Carlisle?" I asked in a whisper.

He leaned forward swiftly, his hands sliding up my neck as he pressed his beautiful and cold lips against mine.

Softly, I gasped.

* * *

**OKAY BEFORE YOU GET MAD, HOLD ON A SECOND! I PROMISE THIS IS NOT GOING THE WAY YOU THINK IT IS! Seriously, Bella is a different woman than you think. We have a lot more to go. And don't ask me about threesomes and who's going to be with who. I'm not going to answer either way. **

**So, I've been on a roll this week and hopefully by the time I come back from my break I'll have this story finished and I'll get to post fast! I hope I hope!**

**On Twitter if you wanna follow- Jayeliwood... I'm almost to 1000 followers on there! Help me out!**

**So, will Bella push him away gently? Punch him? Scream at him? Or kiss back?**


	22. Chapter 22 Edward

**Wow! What a torn reaction to what happened last chapter. I hate to inform you but you get to find out what happens next chapter! But, to be nice I'll post you an extra chapter on Sunday if you're really really nice to me. How does that sound?**

* * *

**Edward**

"You stupid egotistical son of a bitch!" Bella screamed at me angrily as she tossed the lamp from our bedroom table. I actually liked that quite a bit. I'd have to buy another if I found it. But, I had to get back at the matters at hand.

"Egotistical? Egotistical?! It's only egotistical if I don't have something to be proud of," I told her truthfully. I was a proud man, yes. But, I had many things to be proud of.

"You are so fucking proud of yourself. What have you done to be proud of?" Bella asked of me as she wrapped her body up in a silky robe that she just loved. I hated that she was getting dressed. She was just getting undressed for me a few moments ago. I'm not sure how we'd gotten to this point again.

"Such language," I chided her. Her face instantly scrunched up in anger.

"Stop treating me like a child!" She seethed. Like to demonstrate my point she stomped over to her vanity and picked up her silver brush. She began to yank the bristles through her hair, trying to work out some of the knots that were created by her hairdo earlier.

"Stop acting like one and I will," I smirked at her.

She threw her brush onto the vanity, making it bounce away as it clattered to the floor. I was surprised that it was in one piece, along with the vanity. But, I didn't have much time to think about that because she came walking towards me as she forced my body backwards. She was even walking me out of the bedroom.

I hated when she did that. Hated. it.

"I, I can promise you, am not a child. You will treat me like an equal or you will leave," Bella hissed as she slammed my back against the door. I could see Carlisle over her shoulder, trying very hard not to look at me as he flipped through a book. But, his expression said everything. He was very amused.

"You can't make me do anything. And I am not your puppet," I snapped at her.

Well, that was the wrong thing to say.

My arms began to fly through the air without any of my control. They went this way and that, twisting and turning like I was in some sort of freak ballet. I felt my anger pounding in my head as I heard Carlisle's laughter in his own. I was going to beat him later. And then I was going to deal with Bella. My fists slapped into my side with a thump, Bella's expression cocky.

It was never a good idea to beat your wife, especially when she was more powerful than you.

"Fine!" I shouted, turning and walking out the door. I slammed it hard, making the entire building shake. I didn't give a damn though. I just needed to get out of there.

I wondered through the city streets, feeling all of my anger boiling at the surface. I felt as if I were about to pop. Bella could be such a brat. She was far worse than Carlisle at his very worst. If I didn't get out of there at that moment I would have destroyed our new home we had spent so much time and money on. The only thing I would have accomplished was pissing Bella and Carlisle off.

I'd much rather stomp around the streets for a day or two than house shop again. Bella was far pickier than Carlisle as well. She wanted everything just so.

_Women..._

The best idea was to take my anger out on my meal, not on the bricks. It did nothing wrong to me. Even though I just ate, I didn't care. I wanted to feel that overwhelming fullness. I needed the weight on my bones.

I sloshed my way through the streets in the rain, thankful I had left the house with shoes on. Nothing screamed crazy louder than walking around in wintertime with no shoes on. I would have been arrested for sure for most likely drunkenness in public. I really didn't want to kill any police officers and have to move again.

It all came down to laziness in the end.

So, the hunt began.

I was tired of the cheap and easy pray of the liquor and smoke filled speak easies of the day. Half of them literally laid them out for me to feed on, begging for me to have my way with them. There was no sport in that all. I had fed from half of the floozies in this town already and they didn't even know it. Not because of Carlisle's power, but because they were too drunk to remember.

No sport at all.

I needed a real villain. Someone more worthy of my effort. Maybe that would help me relax some. Maybe that was why I was so wound up. I didn't expel enough energy in the proper ways. If it didn't go out on love making and feeding, it was going to explode in anger.

So, who would it be? I needed something truly evil so I could tease it. Something that other humans wouldn't even consider human. Something that would give chase. Someone greedy and unkind. No mercy at all so I could have none myself.

I walked around half the night, considering different preys. There were some interesting possibilities living in the apartments that lined the streets but they didn't seem quite right. They weren't bad enough. Their crimes were mild at best.

And that's when I heard him...

_Ah, that was more like it. _

He was sitting in an empty bar, counting all of his money that his girls made him for the night. He was a pimp. But not just any pimp. The pimp that catered to all the 'figureheads' of the city- to all the real men of power, the gangsters. He stole little girl's from their parent's beds and forced them to work in his own. And beyond that, he was a murderer of the worse kind. Torture was his favorite method. Slow and painful if he didn't get what he wanted right when he wanted it. He found so much joy in that.

I would find so much joy in him.

With a simple flick of my wrist, I broke the lock on the bar which closed about an hour before. Everyone was gone, the place already cleaned. No one lingered here. They were too afraid of their boss.

I watched in the shadows for a long moment. I felt like a real demon for once.

He was a stumpy man, short and round with a head full of greased back black hair. He was sitting in his suit pants, white shirts, and suspenders while he was smoking weed and counting his cash. He took a large drag, holding it in his lung before blowing it out of his nose in long curls of smoke. It barely effected him though. It just took the edge off. That angry sharp edge that was always just at the surface ready to cut anyone down that got in his way.

I moved a bit further into the building, sniffing the area. The smell of evil wafted through the air, thick and fragrant.

"Clarence," I said in a low voice, just loud enough for him to hear. When he heard the sound he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. He looked around for a moment before shaking his head and going back to the stack of ones in front of him.

"Clarence Walker," I said in an almost sing song voice. This time he heard me for sure, his eyes narrowing as he dropped the wad of money on the table. He was already pissed off that he would have to start over with his money. Clarence picked up his gun which was sitting on the table beside the money and slipped it underneath the table. Like it would do anything. But, I wanted him to think he had a chance. I wanted him to think that he could run. I wanted him to run. They tasted better when their blood was running a little hot.

"Clarence Albert Walker," I called again, shuffling one of the chairs just for fun. I went in the other direction just as he looked over that way.

"Who the fuck is there?" He said in a low and what I was sure he would call a dangerous voice. He thought he wasn't a man to be messed with. He certainly didn't know me.

"No one," I called back in a tease.

"Stop fucking around and show your face!" He said as he stood up. I kicked another chair and then went left, just missing his gaze again.

"Al, now why should I do that?"

"Because I said to, you fucking coward."

I laughed loudly, throwing my head back in amusement. "Coward? No, that's the last thing I would be considered. A coward is someone who kills a little girl just because he's paranoid that she'll tell the cops even though she promised not to."

"I don't know what you're fucking talking about," he said, his voice quivering slightly. He was turning in all directions now.

"Lies, Al. They come back to haunt you," I warned him and then grinned at my own pun before it slipped from my lips. "They comes back to bite you."

"Shut the fuck up!" He shouted as I kicked another chair. He fired a shot in the direction, missing by a mile. Like it would have even mattered.

"It's not fun having someone who will fight back, is it?" I teased. "You're just so use to those fifteen year olds laying down and taking it. I promise you one thing, I won't take it."

With those words I broke a chair with a kick of my foot, flinging the pieces in his direction. He gasped loudly and began to back up. "Show yourself," he tried again.

"You wouldn't like that, Clarence. You wouldn't like that at all."

"Yeah? Well, why the fuck is that?" He said, the hand holding the pistol trembling.

"Because I will be the last thing you see," I said cheerfully. "The last thing you'll see will be me holding your heart in the palm of my hand right before I crush it."

"Fuck you," he hissed.

"Such elegant last words, truly," I said, finally stepping out of the darkness. I could see my image in his eyes. I looked like a child demon, young and fresh with wild red eyes. I scared him more than he could say. He stumbled backwards, shooting another round over my shoulder but he had no luck this time either. He turned and began to run.

"Who's the coward now?" I chuckled, walking behind him. There was no need to run. I could see exactly where he was going. Every move he made I could see right before he'd make it. He was practically trapping himself for me.

He was so graceless when he ran. Chairs went everywhere, doors flying open and slamming against the other wall. I picked up my speed a bit when he got to the outside into the ally. He turned to the wall and gave out a little sob. When he turned again, I was there.

"Please, don't! I'll give you anything you want! Please! I've got a lot of connections," he pleaded pathetically .

"Connections?" I laughed. "And exactly what kind of connections do you have? What could you give me, Al?"

"Girls. Money. All the weed you could smoke. Houses. Cars. Come on, there has to be something you need!" He whimpered out. Coward indeed. All his wicked deeds from his past came flashing in front of his eyes as he wondered which one was the one to condemn him to this fate. Oh, it was so much more than that.

"I don't need any of those things," I said in a cheerful tone, walking towards him.

"What do you need? I'll get it for you."

"Your blood," I growled before I gave him a wicked grin. The next second I was on top of me, biting into his fatty neck.

His blood ran hot into my mouth, spurting with the fast paced beating of his heart. I felt it dribble down my neck and soaking my collar. But, I didn't care. He struggled against me weakly, his hands trying to find purchase any which way he could. But, there was no purchase to be had.

When his heart finally stopped I dropped him to the ground like a load of bricks. I was panting with all the energy I had in me, feeling it fill me. I leaned my head back, taking in a hissing breath through my teeth.

_Much better. _

"Bravo," I heard someone call from above me. The voice was so soft, so angelic, so not human.

"Who goes there?" I called. I wasn't afraid, but truthfully, I was nervous. I hadn't met another vampire in a very long time and I had never met a new world one. I was the only one I knew of.

"An admirer now," the voice giggled as I heard tiny foot steps fluttering around me. It was at least a set of three.

"That's good to know," I smirked. I decided to make it look like Clarence's throat had gotten slashed before I got anymore distracted. With the tip of my nail, I dug into his throat.

"What are you doing?" Another voice asked.

"Covering my tracks," I informed them, turning his body upside down and hanging him from a hook that was stuck into the wall. That would help explain the lack of blood. Also, I could tell it was about to rain again. That would wash away all the evidence of blood. It would just look like another brutal mob hit. An example of some sort.

"Smart and handsome," a third voice said.

"Well, do I get to see my admirers?" I asked sarcastically. "Or do I only get to hear your sweet voices?"

"A charmer," a woman said as she stepped out of the shadows. Her hair was a strawberry blond, thick and curly as it moved down her shoulders. She was wearing a Greek style dress, her eyes deep and red.

"I do try," I smiled as I walked up to her, offering my hand. "Edward."

"Tanya," she smiled as she placed her hand in mine. I brought it to my lips, kissing her knuckles lightly. When I pulled away there was a red mark where my lips had been. "And these are my sisters, Irina and Kate."

Two more women came out of the shadows, dressed in the same style clothing. One had short blond hair while the other was a mousy brown. They were all beautiful though. "It's a pleasure to meet such beautiful woman such as yourselves," I said, bowing my head slightly. One of them giggled, grabbing onto the other's arm. "I was wondering if I'd meet any more vampires in Chicago."

"Oh, Chicago is a lovely place to live," the blond said in a thick Russian accent. "There are many of us. So much crime. So much greed."

"Many?" I asked in shock. "How many more?"

"We are a large family. We live together in the outskirts of town," Tanya explained, looking me over with a hungry expression. I could tell she wanted to lick the blood from her hand and perhaps lick my face clean. I had to remember I was married. I felt like I was being pulled towards her.

"Mother will like him," The brunette said in a whisper. "We should take him to her. She'll like to meet him."

"You think?" The blond asked.

"Oh, yes. Mother will love him," Tanya agreed with a large smile before taking my hand. The pull seemed to stop just as suddenly as it started. "Come, you must meet our mother."

"Your mother?" I said, digging my feet in so I could not move. I wanted her to explain this a little bit better.

"Yes, our leader," Tanya rolled her eyes, tugging at my hand again. I tried to read her thoughts, but there were none. I couldn't even imagine it. Bella was the only other person I couldn't read. But, I didn't want to let on that I could do that yet. So, I decided to play it as cool as possible.

"Does this leader have a name?" I smirked at her enthusiasm.

"Oh, she does," the brunette said happily.

The blond stepped in, smiling as well. "Her name is Esme."

* * *

**If there are any mistakes, sorry... I'd read over it again but I've got a major headache. It blows. **

**FINALLY YOU CAN STOP ASKING ME ABOUT ESME! But, remember... everyone is out of character. That includes Esme. **

**So, lots of love equal an extra chapter on Sunday. Then I take a two week break! Yeah buddy! I'm so excited!**

**I'm on twitter! Follow me- Jayeliwood!**

**So, what do you think Esme's personality will be like?**


	23. Chapter 23 Bella

**Here you go my dears! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella**

I melted into the gentle kiss for a moment, my fingers wrapping into Carlisle's silky blond hair to hold him against me. He felt was so warm against me, being in front of the fireplace for so long. I could see why he did it so often. He felt like a rock that had been baking in the sun just for me. Beyond that his body was strong, solid, and so comforting. He was my best friend and I loved him greatly. I love him just as much as Edward, just in a different way.

But, I was married and this was wrong even if my body said it was right. Even if it said it was natural.

I pulled away slowly, ending it gently. Carlisle brought in a deep breath and rested his head on my shoulder so that his eyes were pressed against it. I could feel his eyelashes moving over my shoulders as he spoke. "I'm so sorry. I don't seem to do anything right anymore."

I ran my fingers through his hair, speaking against his ear. I knew he was just trying to find some sort of comfort. I wished I could give it to him."It's alright, my friend. But we shouldn't do this. You know that as well as I."

"I've fallen in love with the two people I cannot have and do not want me," Carlisle said in a strained voice, his face still pressed against me. "I am such a fool! Why do I allow this to happen to myself? I should have moved away from you both. I should have just left you. But I thought I had to protect you from him, in some small way. And I felt that maybe... just maybe he would love again in that way. I'm such an old fool."

"Carlisle, what are you talking about?" I asked, pulling him up so that he would look up at me. He was crying bloody tears, something I found out that I couldn't do until I was a bit older. It always frustrated me when I couldn't, but I didn't envy him those tears right now. I swiped one of his tears away with my thumb, giving him a slight smile as I tried to meet his eyes. "We would have done anything to make you happy, you know that."

"That's not true," he shook his head, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"I would have," I promised him. He had to know I meant it. That I cared about him with all my heart. "I know I can't speak for Edward."

"Edward found such a good mate. He never deserved you. I would have worshiped you just as I worshiped him," he said, looking away from me with a gentle sigh falling from his lips. I could hear his pain in that sound.

Then it dawned on me. _Two_. _Both_. He was talking just about more than me. Which _him_ did he worship? Was it someone I knew? Was that why he was so keen to move around so much? "Who, Carlisle?"

"Edward," he said slowly, turning to look at me with a meaningful glance.

The word hit home hard. I had so many questions. I was just so confused... "Did he know? Does he know how you feel about him?"

Carlisle laughed humorlessly as he stood, walking towards the fireplace with long striding steps. "Of course he did! Why do you think I treated you so badly in the beginning, Bella? I loved Edward. I love Edward," he amended himself quickly. "I let him do what he wished to me. I let him be in control because that's what he always wanted. I let him have the world but that was never enough for him. He always desired more. More, more, more..." Carlisle yelled, throwing a poker from the fireplace across the room. It stuck into the wall with the force of the impact. "Always fucking more!"

"What in the hell do you mean? Let him be in control?" I demanded of him. He was not helping with my questions right now. Did he know how confusing he was being? Was he doing it on purpose?

"He was always the dominating one in our relationship, even if I was the maker. I let him take me over. I let him take the lead in every single possible way. Hunting, where we lived, and how we were together," he took a deep breath before he turned around to gaze in my direction with his arm draped over the fireplace mantle. "I was always like that. I never wanted the power, but with you it's different. I feel more like an equal. It's a nice feeling, Bella."

I licked my lips slowly, standing up from the couch and walking to him. My mind was a jumble right now. "How were you with, Edward?"

"In every single way," he whispered, looking down at his feet.

"Were you lovers?" I asked the question he'd been hinting at all night. It's like Carlisle danced around it. Was he afraid to say it out loud?

"For almost sixty years, on and off, until you came along," Carlisle answered as he pulled the poker from the wall and threw it back to the ground with a gentle toss. "After that we kissed maybe five times, if that. We haven't touched in years. Not since the day after you married."

"Why didn't either of you tell me?" I demanded of him. The anger was boiling inside of me. I felt like I was a newborn once again, out of control and unwilling to try to get it back. "Don't you think this is something I needed to know?"

"I told Edward to pick which truth he wanted to believe in. Apparently he picked the reality where that never existed," Carlisle laughed humorlessly. "Not that I can blame him for that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him, pulling at his arm so he'd turn around. Why wouldn't he look at me? Was he afraid of the anger that he knew was there. He should have been.

"It wasn't my story to tell," Carlisle breathed.

"Horse shit!" I yelled at him, shoving him back. "Yes, it was! You know that! You say that I'm your best friend. A friend would have told me that he slept with my husband."

"I never slept with him," he interrupted with a slight smirk. Ah, so he was going to go into his defensive sarcastic stance. I would not have that right now. He could be sarcastic with Edward if he so wished but not with me and for sure not right now. He would learn that he had another thing coming.

Besides, two could play that game.

"Shut up!" I shrieked. "This is not a joke! You know exactly what I mean. How about I rephrase it? A good friend would have told me if he had fucked my husband! Fucked my husband for how long again? Sixty years? Now! _Now_! Now you claim that you love and yet you hide things from me? What a fantastic way to start a romantic relationship."

"I'm telling you now, aren't I?" Carlisle growled, ripping from my grasp. Fine, I'd let him have that. He knew I could have held him still if I so wished.

I felt anger and betrayal well up in my chest, my body shaking with the effort to not punch him. I knew it would do me no good in the least. I would have only ended up destroying our new home and it would force us to just move again. That would do no one any good. So, I stalked away, going back to my bedroom.

"Bella, wait!" Carlisle called behind me. Of course, I did not listen. I wonder if he honestly expected me to.

"Piss off, Carlisle Cullen. If you do not I will rip your head from your shoulders without even using my hands," I threatened him, slamming the door in his surprised face. I waited until I heard his footsteps stomp back to his room before I went to my closet, trying to figure out something to wear. I had to get out of here. I had to leave.

The feeling was so familiar.

I slipped on a pair of my brown slacks that hugged tight to my legs and a white button down shirt that I had stolen from a man that had bothered me a few weeks ago. He should have known better to hit on by a woman by taking off his shirt. I ended leaving him pressed against a wall about ten feet up before walking off with his shirt.

After that, I slipped my black boots. It wasn't so popular for a woman to wear men's clothing right now but I didn't care. I wanted to be comfortable and this was the best way possible. It also made it easier to hunt. I braided my hair down my back, tying it off at the very end were it swayed against my bottom. The style was shorter now a days but I always liked my hair.

Throwing open the door, I began to walk towards the living room. Once again, I heard Carlisle's footsteps. I would have know them anywhere. "Bella, wait, please!" I heard Carlisle say from behind me but I did not turn around. I couldn't even force myself.

"I can't even look at you," I breathed out the words, spewing like venom from my lips. "I don't care who you love, Carlisle. I really don't. Male, female, both. It doesn't matter. It never would have. I am far more open minded than that. But you hid it from me for years. Years, Carlisle. I would have understood so I don't see why. I would have-" I shook my head, not really sure what I would have done. "I don't know what else you've kept from me and I don't like that. I don't want to be that girl anymore. I don't want to be that stupid little girl and you forced me to be. "

"We never meant to hurt you. Either of us," Carlisle said quietly, stopping in his spot behind me about ten feet back. I didn't turn back to look at him still.

"And yet you still did," with that, I slammed the front door behind me.

I walked for a long while, letting the Chicago winds blow hard against my cold body. Even to me right now, I felt like ice and normally I couldn't even tell the temperature difference from one day to the next. But, at this moment I felt like stone. Instead of going into the city like I normally would have, I decided to go into the wooded areas outside of the city. I wanted to be utterly alone and it had been a long time since I had done that. If I went around humans right now I feared there would be a massacre. Another not very smart thing.

I walked through the underbrush, crunching my way along. I could smell every smell, hear every thing there was to hear. It was rather relaxing. The city was filled with filth and smog. The country was so much cleaner. If I thought we could make it in the wilderness at this point, I would have asked to move into the country.

I suddenly stopped when strong scent crossed my path. It was an alluring odor, something I had never smelt before. It seemed like an animal of some sort, something big as well.

It was a hunter, if I could tell by it smell.

Just as I was a hunter.

This sounded far more interesting than trying to hunt a human right now.

I walked through the woods quietly, trying to figure out which direction he was going. The wind was blowing to the east, throwing his scent the wrong direction but I figured out quickly that he was going north. I jumped into the trees after about half a mile, figuring it would be easier to sneak up on him this way.

And there he was. He was huge. A cat of some sort. I really wasn't sure what kind. I had not studied the animals that were normal in this area. He was sleek, blond with a white undercoat that caught the moonlight every so often. His eyes were a golden color, green around the very edges. He snarled at something unseen in a bush, leaning down slowly to sniff at it.

Something rustled in the bushes before going out at a dead run. I knew what this was though. It was easy to tell. It was a rabbit.

The cat darted after the brown and white rabbit, thrilled at the chase even if it was pointless. His heart thudded in his chest, each muscle doing it's work properly as he sped after it. I followed behind, amazed.

It reminded me of so many things, watching him this way. Us, all of us- Carlisle, Edward, and I- with humans. And then it reminded me of how Edward was with me. And then Carlisle with me. All different and yet all the same. It was all in pursuit of some pleasure we really shouldn't have.

I watched as the cat caught up with his pray, pouncing on it with a joy that only a true hunter could know. Without a single though, he bit its head off to end any struggle that the tiny beast may have had.

I watched as he devoured his little feast, knowing that he could never be satisfied with just that. No one was ever satisfied.

I hoped down from my tree branch. I'd show that hunter what it really felt like.

The creature hopped to its feet, growling instantly. Blood and fur was still stuck to it's face and paws. I snarled back and slowly began to circle it.

"You won't suffer long," I informed it in a low and dangerous voice. I could see the realization in his eyes that I was far more dangerous than him, even though I did not appear to be so at first glance. Also, he realized that he was cornered. So, he did the only thing he thought he could do.

Pounce.

We struggled for a few moments, rolling on the ground as we each struggled for control. He would not get it though. By the time my teeth slid into his neck, my clothes were ripped and my boots were dirty.

His taste was nothing like I had before. It wasn't like human blood. It was thicker and not as sweet. But, it filled a hole I did not know was there.

I drained the creature dry.

It was about an hour before sunrise and I knew if I was out like this I would draw attention to myself. I didn't want that. So, I ran home quickly. I could always get redressed and leave again if I needed to.

As I ran I realized how comforting the woods could be. How comforting it could be to be alone. I was more than able to take care of myself now. And lord knows I had enough on my mind to think about things for a whole lifetime.

Just before I reached the front door I reached a decision. I was surprised at how easy it was to make it.

As I opened the door, I saw both Edward and Carlisle on the couch. Both were silent. Carlisle was starring at the fireplace while Edward rested with his face in his hands. Truthfully, I didn't care about their remorse. When I shut the door, they both turned to me.

This was as good a time as ever to tell them what I had decided to do.

"I'm leaving you. Both of you."

* * *

**HUGE CHAPTER! Lol Sorry for the cliffie. It had to be done. Trust me, it'll be worth it in the end! **

**So, I'm going on a two week break. Sorry, don't hate me. I'm going on vacation and I need it! Hopefully when I get back I can finish this story and start posting it more often! Maybe 3 days a week?**

**I'm on twitter! Follow me! Jayeliwood!**

**Everyone had very different things they wanted Bella to do after Carlisle kissed her. Did it go like you thought?**


	24. Chapter 24 Edward

**Hey guys! I'm back from my vacation! I had a FANTASTIC time! It was great and we're hoping to have another vacation in April. Should be fun. **

**Anyway, I know you hated me for leaving it at a cliffhanger. Everyone ready to find out about Esme?**

* * *

**Edward**

I followed the three woman as they ran feral through the streets of Chicago. They climbed buildings and they made impossible jumps. They were anything but human. They seemed more like animals running from invisible cages through the dark night sky. Yes, they were more animal than human.

But extremely beautiful.

Finally we came to a large mansion on the outside of town that was bustling with activity. The building was huge, white with many windows all filled with light. An extensive garden surrounded it, filled with beautiful flowering trees that perfumed the air heavily. There were several cars outside and loud music from the building. Loud laughter could probably be heard by humans a mile away. It was almost overwhelming to me.

"Is this where you live?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. It was far from relaxing at the moment. That what a home is to me. A place to relax.

"Yes, it's just some little place we borrowed for a spell," Irina giggled wickedly. Tanya gave her a wicked little smile. I wished I could read both of their minds but the silence was pleasant. I figured it was one of theirs gifts and I figured it would be rude, if not deadly, to ask about it.

"Yes, we'll give it back one day," she snickered. She bit her bottom lip before grabbing my hand. "Come! You must meet her!"

"You have a lot of love for you leader," I commented, following behind at a more human pace. I was in no rush. They were all a bit too eager for my taste.

"She is so much more than a leader, Edward! She is our mother! She is our friend! She is our beloved!" She said before opening the door with a little bit of flair. Several curious eyes settled on me as she weaved us in a certain direction. There were several humans in the room but they had no idea what was going on. It was like they were under a spell or something. Another's power, no doubt.

The room we finally entered was filled with debauchery the likes I hadn't seen in a very long time. In the center there was a woman, completely nude, writhing in what appeared to be pleasure though it was hard to tell what she was actually feeling. Her mind was so cloudy, fog filling her head. Around her were several people, or rather, vampires. A woman was kissing her lips while another nipped at her neck. Two young men were between her naked thighs, drinking her blood slowly as their fingers explored her body roughly. What appeared to be twin teenage girls that were probably far older than me were settled at her breasts, teasing them with their blood covered lips. The woman jumped and moaned, her stomach contracting and her legs twitching what I could only assumed, or at least hoped, was an orgasm. I wasn't really sure in the least though.

"You seem concerned," a soft voice said, pulling me from my gawking. I didn't realize that was what I was doing until she spoke.

"I have never seen anything quite like this before. So many vampires feeding from one source like that," I breathed as I looked up towards the direction of the voice. That's not really what I meant but I figured it was a more polite way of putting things.

An extremely beautiful woman was sitting in a high backed red velvet chair just in front of the blazing fireplace. Her eyes were a wild and deep red rimmed with a soft purple color. Her bright red lips were curved into a gentle smile as she ran her fingers through her caramel colored hair, flipping it over her shoulder. She was wearing nothing but a light white silk robe over her most likely nude body. Diamonds dangled from her ears, glittering in the dim light. "This is just the beginning. Just wait until the real entertainment starts," she said as she stood. She walked around the crowd and extended her hand. "I am Esme. Who are you?"

"Edward," I said, taking her hand and bringing it to my lips. Esme grinned as her eyes glittered like the diamonds in her ears.

"Very nice. Very nice indeed," she said, pulling her hand away with a slight smile. "Would you care for a seat?"

I had a feeling that wasn't a suggestion. There was a power behind her voice that I didn't quite understand, nor did I really like. It made me very uneasy. I walked to her chair, taking a seat slowly. The three maidens from earlier rushed to Esme's side, giving her kisses and whispering words of love and praise. You could tell without a single doubt that they were completely and utterly devoted to her in every single way.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Irina asked her quietly as she kissed the woman's neck and shoulders, her fingers holding tightly to Esme's hand. "Do you like him?"

"Yes," Esme chuckled in an almost motherly way, running her other fingers through the girl's hair almost sweetly. "He is lovely. I'm glad you brought him to me." She leaned forward slowly and gave her a deep, yet somehow powerful, kiss on the lips.

I cleared my throat, not really enjoying the fact that they were talking about me while I was right there. Esme smirked as she turned her attention towards me, once again flipping her hair away from her neck. "My, you are impatient. You are a man that demands to be the center of attention, aren't you?"

"Yes," I smirked back, enjoying her playful tone for some reason. I could go along with this for now. "I do like being the center of attention."

"Ah," she nodded her head in a knowing way. Clapping her hands together, she demanded everyone's attention. Instantly, their eyes went to her. It felt as if the entire house stopped moving all at once. "Everyone out of this room and shut the doors behind you. Do not disturb me for the rest of the night."

I watched as the crowd left, pouting the entire time. One of the younger boys between her legs threw the now half dead woman over his shoulder, grumbling about still being hungry. I adjusted in the chair, crossing one of my legs as I leaned back nervously. "Now, you didn't have to do that."

"Well," she said leisurely, "I wanted to make sure you were the absolute center of my attention, Edward."

"Why would you want me to be the center of your attention," I said, picking a piece of invisible fuzz off of my pants and flicking it to the ground. I didn't want her to see my eyes, to give away my nervous energy.

"You are a cocky one. I love that. I always prefer my men to know what they are worth," she cooed softly, walking over to a long couch and stretching out on it. She leaned her arms over the back, bringing her long creamy legs into view. They were beautiful, like they were carved from marble. I looked away quickly.

"Your men?" I smirked. "You act as if they are toys."

"They are toys. But, they always love being played it. It's been so long since I've had a toy," she pursed her lips in a pouting way as she tilted her head to the side. "But, I want something more than that."

"And what exactly do you want?"

"I want a man. I want a dominating man who can control me. Control my body," she purred sexily as she spread her legs slightly.

"And exactly why are you telling me this?" I asked, uncrossing my legs as I gazed at her. It was like I had no control over my eyes. They were glued to her and her angelic body.

Esme stood from couch and shed the robe slowly. It dropped to the floor, exposing me to her gloriously nude body. Her flesh was curved like that of a woman, not as a teenage girl. She was older when she was turned but it only served to enhance her beauty. She walked towards me slowly, dragging a finger between her breasts in a teasing manner. "My children seem to think you can be that man."

"I didn't hear them say that," I smirked.

"I have a special bond with them, you see," she said as she came to sit upon my lap. "And I'd like to have a special bond with you."

"I hate to disappoint you, but I'm married," I breathed as she rubbed her nude body against mine. Even if I didn't want it to, my body reacted and she could tell.

She laughed, throwing her head back as she tossed her hair. "Married? Silly boy. There is no such thing. Now put that out of your mind," she whispered and I felt myself become a little dizzy as she came closer to me. Slowly, her lips began to press against my neck. "I can tell that you want me, Edward."

Images of Bella flashed into my mind. My beautiful, loving, amazing Bella. I could not do this to her. I could not hurt her in this way.

My hand went to Esme's stomach and she purred as she began to suck on my ear. "That's it, my darling. Touch me. Worship me."

"I think not," I pushed her off of my body and onto the floor. The dizzy feeling instantly went away.

Esme growled as I stood, walking towards the door. "Where the hell do you think you're going!?" She demanded loudly, sitting up.

"I have to get home to my wife," I told her simply, not looking back.

"How dare you! No one turns me down! You will come back this instant or you will regret it!" Esme hissed in a dangerously low voice. I felt the impulse to turn around but I ignored the strong feeling as I made my way through a crowd of vampires. They all gaped at me as if I were from another planet.

"I'll take my chances," I said just as I walked out the door. A loud shriek echoed through the air but I never looked back. I could not look back.

I walked home slowly, not really feeling anything. My feet dragged against the pavement, but besides that- nothing. Nothing at all. No wind, no breeze, no rain, no nothing. All I was focused on was my thoughts.

Bella and Carlisle. I could not betray them in that way. As alluring as Esme was, I would not betray their friendship or their love. I knew I hadn't been the best to Carlisle when it came to Bella but Bella was different in some way I couldn't really grasp at. Her love was something pure. Esme's lust was not.

I knew exactly what I was going to do when I get home.

I was going to drop to my knees and kiss both of their hands and thank them with all of my heart for being some version of normal. I loved their humanity. That's what drew me to them both. Those creatures, those vampires, had none left. You could see it in their dead eyes. They had none of what they were left in their bodies.

There was no noise coming from the house when I came closer. That wasn't really that strange but as I came closer I heard something. It was tiny and quiet, just an echo. It was Carlisle, stuck inside somewhere in his mind. The word 'shit' repeating over and over again.

I could hear no sign of Bella at all.

"Carlisle," I called as I came into the house. "Carlisle, is everything alright?"

His eyes were... unfocused. Dead. Half crazed. They instantly became wide with worry and fear, the word getting louder in his head until it was almost falling from his lips. "Edward," he finally breathed.

"What the hell is going on? What's wrong? Where's Bella?" I demanded, running towards him. I grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

_God, Edward, I didn't mean to. It just happened. She is so kind to me. I miss the affection. I love her as well. I can't help it. God, she was so angry. She hates us now. It's all my fault, I'm so sorry. Shit, shit, shit..._

"What the hell are you babbling about?" I growled at him, shaking him again. It occurred to me a little too late that he hadn't said anything too loud but he didn't even seem to notice.

"I told her," he whispered.

"You told her what exactly?" I rolled my eyes at his non answer.

"I told her about us. I didn't mean to. I was just so upset. And she was so beautiful, I had to kiss her. I wanted her so badly. And she was so angry," he whimpered, grabbing his hair as he leaned his head between his knees. "She didn't care that we were together just that we kept it from her. She'll never trust us again. She... she stormed out."

"You kissed her?" I asked in shock, dealing with things slowly. "Why?"

"You idiot! Did you only see your own love for her?" He asked, lifting his head up.

"I thought it was as a brother loves a sister!" I said, sitting back on my ass. "So... you have romantic feelings for her?" I whispered. For some reason, it didn't really come as a surprise.

"God! Yes! You moron! You bicker with her constantly and she deserves so much more. I would... ugh..."

"You would what?" I demanded, standing up to my feet.

"TREAT HER LIKE A FUCKING QUEEN! SHE GAVE UP HUMANITY TO BE WITH YOU AND YOU FIGHT WITH HER LIKE A FUCKING CHILD, YOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed in my face as he stood. I felt myself instantly shrink back.

"I know," I breathed. "Trust me, I know. But that will stop now, I promise. I love her so much, Carlisle."

"And what about the fact that I love her?" He asked, not looking at me.

"That's something we'll have to talk about when she gets home. That, ultimately, is up to her and not me," I said as I sat on the couch. He flopped down beside me, pulling at his hair again.

"We're both fucking idiots," he moaned, throwing his back against the couch as he gazed up at the ceiling.

"That we are," I agreed, looking into the fire. "You kissed my wife."

"In my defense, she didn't seem to mind it," he muttered in return.

"I have no doubt. You were always a good kisser," I laughed without humor. I ran my hand over my face before pinching the bridge of my nose. "How did things become so strange?"

"I think they were always strange."

"Perhaps," I agreed. "So, she knows about us now? Everything about us?"

"Yes," was his only answer.

There was a long silence. Neither one of us knew what to say. Carlisle's mind went blank, the image of the ceiling burned into his brain. It seemed like hours passed before he gazed into the fireplace. My face fell into my hands as a headache overtook me. Finally, the door open.

Bella was standing there, dirty. Her clothing was torn, wet, and muddy as they clung to her body in places while fell from it in others. Her brown hair was matted and blood was smeared all over her cheek. But, that was not the overwhelming change. It was the fact that her eyes were now a golden brown and no longer a fire red.

She looked at us for a only a moment before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm leaving you. Both of you."

* * *

**Yes, I realize that I left it to where the point we were at but you needed to know exactly what happened with Edward while he was gone. Oh and the characters are out of character! That includes Esme! **

**I'm still on twitter if you want to follow! Jayeliwood!**

**If you like slash, which you just might if you're rooting for a threesome with this story, go check out my contest entry for the Slash backslash contest. It's called the bodyguard. **

**Just to let you know, I finished writing this story and I'm going to start posting it every other day now. That should make everyone pretty happy I think! We've got about 7 chapters left plus the epilogue. **

**What do we think of Edward now and his attitude?**


	25. Chapter 25 Bella

**I want to thank everyone for their awesomely warm welcome back! You guys are the bestestest. Yeah, that's totally a word.**

* * *

**Bella**

They both looked at me for a long moment before standing to their feet swiftly, as if they were flying off the couch like it was on fire. I wasn't waiting for their reaction though, I didn't need it. Perhaps I couldn't handle it, I wasn't sure. I started to move towards my room to gather some of my things when I felt hands grabbing at me, four of them. I considered flinging them off of me but decided against it. I didn't want to make this any harder than it already was.

"No," Carlisle breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. "Bella, no. Please, wait." No, I couldn't look at him.

"Isabella," Edward whimpered, his voice weak in a way I had never heard it before. It was a little frightening. "Lets think about this a moment." But, for some reason his words got to me. I was not the one that usually acted without thinking. I thought and considered almost every single second of my life.

"I have thought about this," I said as I whirled around to face him. "Both of you lied to me."

"We didn't mean to," Edward said quickly, touching my face gently. I pulled back, just to bump into Carlisle's chest. I felt wild for a second, like a caged animal. I did not like the feeling of being stuck between them in this way.

"Bella, we would have told you but-" Carlisle began but I whirled once again on him. Did he consider me foolish? Was he any better than Edward in that way?

"But what? But you didn't think I could handle it? You gave me no choice! I have no idea what else I don't know. You both hid huge parts of yourselves from me."

"But, it didn't seem to matter," Edward whispered. "I have never been unfaithful to you. Carlisle made sure of that."

"Carlisle did?" I spun around one more time. I was beginning to feel dizzy. I had never felt such overwhelming negative emotion before. "Oh, so if he hadn't? What would you have done, Edward? Would you have done both of us? Play us both for fools? Make us your personal toys. I refuse to be your toy or Carlisle's for that matter."

"That's not what I meant! Bella, please. Let us just explain," Edward began but I shook my head quickly. I didn't give a damn.

"It doesn't matter. It would have confused me at first, but I would have understood. I can even understand not telling me right away, I really do. But, what about five years ago? Hell! If you had just sat me down last week and just-" I shook my head at my own words. "Hell if I know, really. It doesn't matter anyway. I won't live my life this way anymore. I refuse to."

I turned and pushed past Carlisle. "Of course it matters! We never meant to hurt you," his voice echoed past me as I walked. I just kept shaking my head, willing the words away.

"I feel like nothing was ever really my choice," I breathed. "This life, this choice. What am I suppose to do?"

"Let me make it up to you," Edward almost begged.

"Bella," Carlisle whimpered brokenly. "I will make this up to you."

"We can make it up to you," Edward chimed in quickly after him, almost eagerly.

"Neither of you will do anything of the sort," I told them. "I have a choice right now, for the first time in a very long time. This is completely up to me and no one else. I can pick Edward. I can pick Carlisle. Or, I can pick myself and do you know what? I pick myself."

"I can't live without you," Edward said brokenly. "Please don't do this. I promise I will be better. I promise to follow you around on my knees if you wish. I will be your undying slave."

"Your friendship is everything to me. I will be anything you wish, my darling one. I will love you in any way you wish. I will do whatever I need to repent for my sins," Carlisle said at the very same time.

Neither of them really realized how much alike they really were at times. Perhaps it was just all the years of living together that made them this way, but I didn't really care and it wasn't something I wanted to think about at the moment anyway. It was just another thing that I would deal with later.

I sighed quietly and turned to look at them both. Slowly, they slid back with defeated faces and eyes cast down, like children in trouble with their mother's for spoiling their dinner or soiling their Sunday school clothes by playing in mud. It was so much more than that though. The door shut and for a final measure, though it meant very little, I clicked the lock on the door. "I love you both, more than my heart can take," I said, leaning my head against the wood. "But, I pick me."

I gathered my things and I left. I heard no noise as I did so. No breathing, no talking, not a single noise though I knew they were both there, sitting on the floor by the door as I escaped out the window with my single bag. It was a cowardly thing to do, but I didn't care. I couldn't see their faces.

I wondered the forests around Chicago for a week, simply living in the trees like a wild animal. I had come to love the area and I didn't want to leave it. The weather was perfect, the city was large and the nature around it was pleasant. When I made my choice to settle here not that long ago, I decided to stick to it.

I checked into a hotel after that week with the little bit of money I had. It was nothing fancy but it would do. That was the first time I noticed my eyes.

I had taken perhaps the longest shower of my life as I scrubbed the forest off of my body. Mud seem to be everywhere. After what seem to be an hour, I finally gotten all of it out of my hair and out from underneath my fingernails. As I began to brush the tangles from my hair, I gazed into the mirror and jumped. I literally jumped at my own sight.

My eyes were the shade of amber. Deep and swirling with little flecks of brown and gold floating in them. For a long moment, I wondered what had caused the change. The only things different in my life now were the facts that I no longer had my boys and that I had been living off of animal blood the past week. I figured though the sadness was strong, it did not cause a physical change. It must have been the animal blood.

I stood there for a long moment, gazing at them. They were oddly almost... almost _human_, in a way. They were a little eerie but far less so than the red eyes that I once use to sport. No, I had not seen this shade before but it was closer to ones I had seen. With eyes like these, I could pass for a human without the use of sunglasses. It would be so easy. I would probably get far less looks as I strolled down the street at night. It would be easier to blend in.

To be almost human again. I smiled at that thought.

I could handle the taste of animal blood. It would be so much easier to hunt it. Animals didn't tell other animals that I was their attacker and they wouldn't hunt me down. Well, perhaps they would but not in the same way that humans would. Humans were getting smarter and their technology was changing. It was becoming much harder to commit a crime. There was more to cover up now. With an animal, it would be so much simpler.

Well, animal blood it was then. I was tired of being that kind of hunter anyway. I didn't like the game anymore. With animal prey it was so straight forward. There was no acting. I was tired of acting and I tired of lying.

There would be no more lying in my life. No more hiding. I was who I was and that's what everyone around me was going to get, whether they liked it or not.

The single problem I had was money. I had about ten thousand dollars in my bag that I brought with me, and that was enough to start a life for sure, but it would not last forever. I didn't have to worry about feeding myself at least. But, I wanted a home filled with things. Not as grand as what I had before but a home all the same.

Then an interesting thought popped to mind. I could get a job. What exactly, I wasn't sure.

What could I do? I wasn't exactly trained to do anything. I couldn't be a nurse or a teacher. I couldn't do so many things simply because I was a woman. I wasn't very good with fashion and lord knows I couldn't work with animals. My options were limited.

It would be easier to do a job at night. It would be hard to explain that you were sparkling if you worked on a bright and sunny day.

Then the perfect idea popped into my head. A waitress at a tavern or a speak easy. It wasn't much, but it was something. It was better than being a thief for the rest of my days. Maybe one day I could learn a trade. Maybe I could even learn to be a healer, help other people besides myself.

I only had to go to one club before I was hired. I think I honestly rendered the owner speechless. I doubted that he actually needed a waitress but when I asked, he just stuttered and nodded until I asked what time I should go in. He muttered seven o'clock that night, his eyes wide. It was hard to understand. No one had ever had that reaction to me before.

And that's how my new life began.

I lived at the hotel for a short while before buying a small apartment. It was a single room without a kitchen but a small bathroom with a large tub. There were certain things I just wasn't going to live without. Baths and clothes were two of them. A comfortable bed was another.

Every night I went into work, making twice as many tips as the other waitresses and getting groped far less. That may have had something to do with the fact that every single time they tried they slapped themselves in their face, or the person beside them. Every day I would hunt, animal blood less filling than that of a human. It wasn't absolutely needed, but it was my release. I didn't have to think when I was hunting. An instinct kicked in and I was nothing but a blur in the forest, running towards my next meal. I was no longer Edward's Bella or Carlisle's Bella.

I belonged to no one, not even myself. It was so freeing.

A couple months past very quickly. I had not seen or heard from Carlisle or Edward, though I wasn't sure what I expected. I wondered if they would hunt me down, try to convince me to come back to them. I was surprised that they did not. I began to wonder if they left Chicago.

Maybe they became lovers once again and decided they were better off without me. The thought made my heartbreak, though I couldn't explain or justify why. I left them. Both of them. They were free to do whatever they wanted now. Even if I loved them both.

And I did. I did love them both. Completely. My love for Edward was wild and passionate while my love for Carlisle was far calmer. One was safe while the other was not. One was soothing while the other was exhilarating. No. That's not right. They were both exhilarating, just in different ways. But, the main thing I figured out in those woods not that long ago was that I needed to learn to love myself first. I needed to know that no one was lying to me anymore, including myself. I needed to feel safe, wrapped up in my own world.

Though I could not stop others from lying to me, they didn't matter. I just couldn't handle the ones that I loved lying to me.

So, that was my world, small though it was. The woods and work filled my time, allowing me to lose myself in the mundane. It was oddly relaxing in a mind numbing sort of way. There was no fire. There was no passion.

And then he walked into the club.

Somehow he was more handsome than he was the night I left him. His hair was slicked back neatly, just perfect for the times. He wore a fine hand tailored suit that fit his body perfectly. The red tie he had sticking out of his vest went with his red eyes perfectly. Perfectly perfect, like he always was.

I stood in the corner, afraid to move, afraid to do anything. I wasn't ready to talk to either of them yet. I certainly wasn't expecting to run into one of them on accident. It was obvious that that he wasn't looking for me. He was probably looking for his next meal.

But, the thing that kept me still for that long moment was his dim eyes. They had no shine to them. They seemed muddied, dark, almost black around the edges. And he looked so sad.

And then he glanced in my direction.

I had to move. I had to run. I got out of the club as quickly as I could without drawing attention to myself, going out the back door. It felt like I was moving through a see of bodies, wading through an ocean of hot blood and smoke. When I turned back to see if he was following me, he wasn't there. I had to keep moving though. I had to get away. The overwhelming feeling was too much. Far too much.

I practically fell into the alley way, leaning against the bricks as I sobbed brokenly. I hoped no one came out to see my bloody tears. There wasn't many, but they were still there. I gasped for air, knowing I needed to keep moving. I wasn't even sure if he had followed me or not until I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my body.

"Bella," he breathed so softly against my neck. The urge to turn around and bury my fingers in his hair and kiss his lips was almost overwhelming, but I stopped myself from doing something stupid. And that's what it would have been at the moment, so very stupid.

"No," I shook my head, that the only word able to fall from my lips as I gasped for air.

"Bella, please. I love you. I cannot live without you. I've looked for you everywhere. I gave up. I thought you left Chicago. I need you," he whimpered against my neck, kissing it softly. Fire spread through out my body without my permission. I pulled away from him, leaning my head against the bricks of the building beside me.

"No, Carlisle, I can't. Please, stop..."

* * *

**Before you work yourselves into a frenzy, remember that there are a few chapters left. Just be patient. I think the ending is worth it. Bella isn't quite there yet. AND yes, I know, cliffies. But you're getting the chapters pretty quick, don't you think?**

**Still on twitter if you want to follow! Jayeliwood!**

**Some of you didn't want Bella to leave, other's agreed with it. It was kind of half and half. What do you think about her logic? Do you need to love and trust yourself first before you can truly love someone else?**


	26. Chapter 26 Edward

**Okay. I am just going to say this once. THIS STORY IS OUT OF CHARACTER, if you haven't noticed by now. AND IT'S NOT CANON! I feel sad that I have to spell this out. I WILL NOT ANSWER IF SHE'S GOING TO END UP WITH EITHER PERSON IN A REVIEW! If it pisses you off, sorry. Because THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF THE STORY! I can't believe some of you are MAD at me because of the simple _possibility_ that it won't end a certain way. I mean really mad. You have to trust me as a writer and let me take this in the direction I see fit because, in the end this is my story and I am writing it for me and no one else. I am just sharing it with you. If you don't like this story, I'm sorry. There are millions of happy go lucky Edward and Bella are always together and happy and their world is perfect stories out there. It was kind of obvious from the beginning that this was not one of those stories. Do not be mad at because it's not. It is what it is. And please, if you wish to stop reading this story, don't feel the need to inform me of it. I understand, really I do. **

**That being said I want to say that I love all of my reviews that have said that they support me and trust me in what I'm doing. You guys are great. **

**I understand that everyone has strong feels about all of the characters. Love, hate, whatever. Some people want her to be with Edward, Some people want her with Carlisle. Some people think Carlisle is a prick and other's Edward. Let me tell the story and at the end decide your feelings and options. Don't judge me- or them- until that point because as of right now you don't have all the information. Don't review base on what you think the future is, because I can promise you it's not. **

**I'm sorry, but I felt I needed to say that. I thank each and everyone of you that leave insightful and interesting reviews! I know I don't respond to them all but I do read them and I do appreciate them. **

**But, let this be known. Assume NOTHING with this story. You have NO idea whats going to happen. No one has even come close to guessing.**

* * *

**Edward**

"She's gone," I whispered quietly as I heard the window open. She wanted so badly not to see us that she went out the window instead of the front door. I, we, had reduced her to leaving out the window like a common thief in the night.

"I know," he whispered in return.

I instantly got up and went to break down the door to follow her. Before I could even bring my foot up, I felt a pair of hands yank me backwards. "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed.

"I could ask you the very same thing?" He growled in return, my back going against the wall.

"I'm going after her! What the hell do you think I'm doing?" I pushed him but he would not be moved. She was getting further and further away from me with each passing second. I hated the idea of her not being with me. I hated the idea of her being alone even more.

"You fool! She doesn't want us to follow!"

"Like hell that's going to stop me," I said, finally ripping myself from his grip. Carlisle stumbled backwards, slamming against the wall. Pictures fell to the floor, shattering as they went. I didn't care though. Let the entire house fall down, it didn't matter without Bella.

"Well, it should! Think about what she wants, Edward. Stop being a selfish self centered prick for a moment and see what she wants. See what she needs! She needs to be alone. If she wanted us, she would have said so. Bella has never hidden anything about herself from us. Why would she start now? If you go after her right now, she'll end up hating you."

"What do you know?" I demanded of him. "What gives you all the answers?"

"I don't have all the answers. That's the difference between you and me. I know that I'm not the king of the universe! I know Bella, Edward. I am her friend."

"And yet you want more from her, don't you?? I yelled in his face. "And you let her run away. Some man you are."

I instantly saw the hurt in his eyes. They flashed an angry color before settling to the floor. "You're right. What a man I am. I stayed by your side for decades because you made me promise never to leave. Oh, how I wished to leave you too. Oh, how I wished to leave you to your selfish self destruction. But no. I was a man and I stood by my promise. But, now..." he shook his head. "No longer. Obviously I made a mistake."

And then he began to walk down the hall to his room. "Where do you think you're going?" I yelled at his back.

"Maybe Bella has the right idea. I need to leave you. I need to find myself. And when I do, I will find Bella and I will show her what it is to be loved by someone who only wants her happiness."

"Do you think I don't want her happiness?" I screamed, feeling angry red tears spill from my eyes. I was furious and I could barely see.

He whirled on me. "THE ONLY HAPPINESS YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR OWN!"

And with that, another door was slammed in my face. I growled loudly. I'd deal with Carlisle later. He could take care of himself. I ran to my room and threw the door open but the space was of course empty. I went to the window only to find a pouring rain to greet me. There was no sign of Bella and her scent was gone. But, I wouldn't let that stop me. I had to find her. I had to find my beloved.

But, I could not. I searched for days and days, finally after two weeks I gave up. She didn't seem to be in Chicago but I couldn't bring myself to leave the house. What if she chose to come back to me and I had left in search of her? What good would that do me? Once Carlisle came to his senses, we could look together.

But he didn't come to his senses. He never stayed away for more than a week or so. We had never exactly fought like this before either. It was hard to explain, how broken I felt. I felt so entirely alone. It was so hard.

I didn't go into her room again. I could smell her all over it and it was so heart breaking. She was not there for me to love. She was not there to let me hold her.

The silence was driving me crazy.

And at first, I thought I was mad when I heard the knock on the door. No one I would want to see would knock. I dragged myself from the dim fireplace, dirty and covered with soot, to the door and brought it open slowly. It was the middle of the night and I didn't give a damn if someone saw my eyes without my glasses. Besides, if it was a human at my door, then their blood would be mine. I hadn't eaten since the night Bella and Carlisle left me.

"Who's there?" I asked into the darkness.

"My, Edward, I didn't realize my anger would have such an effect on you," a soft voice said in the darkness. It was not Bella's beautiful tone though. I knew the voice though.

"Esme, what are you doing here?" I demanded, running my fingers through my hair wildly after I threw open the door.

Esme strolled inside past me, kicking the door shut gently with her heel covered foot. She was wearing a beautiful satin dress that hugged her body, making her look like a goddess. A dangerous one at that. "What? I can't come visit you?"

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked yet another question though my first one went unanswered. Still I could not read her mind. I found it enduring with Bella, I found with Esme it just pissed me off.

"Silly boy, you'll have to learn I have my ways. I'm a powerful woman and I can have anything and everything I want. And I want you," she purred as she sat on the couch. I hissed, not wanting her to soil the scent of Bella on the cushions. Carlisle and Bella sat on the couch often and it was the only thing in the room that held the scent so strongly. "My you are a grouchy one. Your eyes are black! No wonder! When was the last time you ate!?"

"What do you even fucking care?! Get the hell out of my home!" I demanded, opening the door again. Esme got up in a flash and shut the door again.

"Edward, darling, I just have your best interest at heart! I can see now that the woman you call your wife is not taking care of you properly! A man like you needs to eat regularly to keep up his strength," she purred, running her hands over my shoulders and down my chest. "Come with me and you'll never lack of blood. Come with me and I will bathe you, dress you, take care of you and all you have to do is take me."

"I thought I made it clear the last time I saw you that I was not interested," I said in a low voice, a fog coming over my mind.

"Oh, you did but I was thinking perhaps your mind had changed. Edward, it would be unwise to turn me down. I don't give second chances often," she said right before her lips connected with mine. They were soft for that split second they were there. I pulled away quickly, shaking my head.

"No. Leave now."

"Leave? Why? So you can wallow in your self pity a bit longer? Not done with that? Edward, she's not coming back to you. She doesn't love you. Let me love you," she whispered huskily, running her hands further down my chest. "Let me worship you. I can see us having a beautiful future together if you allow me to have you."

"The only future I have is with my wife," I growled, stepping away from her. "Now, kindly leave before I remove you from my home."

"Fine!" She hissed. "Let me leave you with some parting words, my darling. I will have you, one way or the other. It's only a matter of time."

"Well, that moment hasn't come yet," I snapped in her face before slamming the door. I trudged back to my spot by the fireplace and went to the floor by the couch. I let Bella and Carlisle's scent fill me, drowning as I laid on the ground.

But then the front door open. The woman was going to drive me insane! Did she not take me seriously when I said I would remove her? I would remove her in pieces if I had to! "Go away, Esme! You are unwanted. Find another toy."

"I was never much one for toys," a soft yet masculine voice said. "And who is Esme?"

"Carlisle!" I said happily, jumping to my feet. Things would be so much easier now that he was around. But, then I took in his appearance and his smell. His shirt was covered in bloody tears that were not his own. A sweet smell swirled around me, along with the scent of smoke. "Bella? Is she with you? I can smell her on you!" I said, running over to him. I looked behind him and found nothing but darkness.

"No, she's not with me," he said, shaking his head.

"Then where is she? Is she safe? Why has she been crying? What did you do to her?" I asked rapidly, getting angrier by the second. If he hurt her in any way I would kill him.

"Would you shut up and listen for a moment?" He demanded, grabbing my face. A memory, his memory, popped into my mind.

_He was just going to look for a meal. He had fed once since she had left us both but he was getting thirsty again. He had looked for her, giving her a few days time to cool down. He tried hotels, he tried apartments, he looked everywhere but he could not find her. But, he was not giving up so easily. He went to bars, taverns, any place gambling was going on to find her, but he still couldn't find her. _

_And then he went into the loud speak easy. It was smoke filled but he caught a whiff of her lovely scent. His eyes searched for her, hoping and praying. And he finally saw Bella, wearing a waitresses uniform. She turned and ran. He knew he wouldn't be able to go through the crowd so he went out the front and went towards what he assumed was the back door. And then he saw her, leaning against the brick wall, crying. He put his arms around her, pressing his face into her neck. _

"_Bella," he whispered against her flesh. I could feel the love he had for her surge through my body. At the same time, so did my jealousy. He had been able to hold her and touch her when I had not. She was my wife and not his. He had no right to._

"_No," she shook her head quickly, the sound broken. _

"_Bella, please. I love you. I cannot live without you. I've looked for you everywhere. I gave up. I thought you left Chicago. I need you," he spoke against her neck before kissing it lightly. He remembered the scent of her arousal filling his nose but still she did not turn around. It was frustrating him. _

Good, he deserved to be frustrated.

"_No, Carlisle, I can't. Please, stop..." She begged him but he went on. _

"_I love you," he spoke between kisses. "Let me woo you the way you deserve to be wooed. Let me love you the way you deserve to be loved."_

"_Is that even possible?" She said , her face pressed against the bricks. _

"_Let me show you how very possible it is," he said into her hair, his hands rubbing up and down the gentle swirl of his hips. _

_She whirled on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him almost wildly. He groaned with pleasure and I felt myself become aroused at the memory. But, as quickly as the kiss began it ended, Bella shaking her head once again. _

"_I can't do this."_

"_Why not?" He begged her. _

"_Because I won't do what Edward did to you to him. I won't allow you to make me your next Edward."_

_Her words hurt him but he moved on, ignoring them. "You are not Edward."_

_This time he took charge, pushing her against the wall as he kissed her. Slowly he brought her leg around his hip and his hand began to massage the flesh. She moaned loudly, "oh, god! Carlisle!" He couldn't tell if her words were out of surprise or pleasure, but he went with pleasure._

"_My darling," he smiled. "My darling one. Let me have you."_

_Well, those were the wrong choice of words. He flew off of her, her figure panting and twisted with anger. "Have me? Have me?! Why should either of you have me? What have you done to earn my love?"_

"_Let me earn it," he begged her. _

"_No! Carlisle, no! I am going to be my own woman. I'm going to live on my own. I'm finding peace. Let me have it."_

"_How are you finding peace exactly? By being a waitress? And what exactly did you do to your eyes to make them that way?" He demanded as he stood, leaning against the opposite wall from her. _

"_Yes, by being a waitress and I've started drinking animal blood. It's more... _humane_. And it makes my eyes this color. I don't think red suits me anymore," she huffed. "Carlisle, I love you. I love both of you, but I need myself right now. I'm not going to leave Chicago. I want a home."_

"_We could have a-" she brought a hand up, stopping him before she could finish. He could see the loneliness in her eyes."Bella, please."_

"_Give me time," she said firmly. "That's all I ask."_

"_How long?"_

"_I don't know. Just... let me be," she begged. _

_The memory changed as he watched her work through the night in the shadows, never bothering her but always watching her. She always had a fake smile on, her eyes glancing in his direction every once in a while. When she left for her home after she finished her shift, he followed her at a distance to see where she lived. I knew the exact spot. _

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked him.

"I thought you deserved to know she was alright," he said, looking away from me. "I could tell that she hadn't spoken to you and I wasn't sure if you knew where she was."

"Thank you for that," I said calmly, taking in a deep breath. "But, do you honestly think that she'll pick you over me?"

"I don't know if she'll pick either of us, ever. Edward, I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know how you can be and-" I slammed him against the wall, looking directly into his eyes.

"You made me lose the best thing in my life. You know nothing about me. Leave!" I growled in his face. He shoved me off quickly, stepping away from me. He straightened his suit, bringing his chin up in the air.

"Sadly, we both did that. And I do know you. You are a selfish child, and you prove that at every pass. Don't worry, I'm leaving and trust me when I say I will never bother you again," he said as he walked out the door, slamming it loudly.

Now that I knew Bella alive and where she lived, I knew exactly what I needed to do. Woo her indeed. She would fall happily into my arms by the time I was done.

* * *

**I always said Edward was a little crazy. And don't hate on Bella for the kisses. You do have to remember that she's confused and lonely. **

**Please be kind. That's all I'm saying. I'm being nice and letting you have this chapter earlier than expect. So, be kind. **

**A lot of people assumed that Edward would run to another. So, what do you think of Edward now?**


	27. Chapter 27 Bella

**I want to thank everyone for their support and understanding! It makes things easier. I was just having a bad day. **

**Oh, and FYI the reason this story is listed under Edward and Bella is because the story is told from the point of view of Edward and Bella. Another thing I'm sad to spell out but apparently I need to. **

* * *

**Bella**

Somehow after my encounter with Carlisle, I got through work. He was there the entire time, just watching me. I wasn't entirely sure, but I believed he followed me home as well. I was almost positive, but I hadn't caught him in the act nor did he make his presence known. I wasn't sure if I was comforted by the idea or not. It was nice to know that he knew where I was for some reason but also, I wanted to be alone. But, I knew Carlisle would respect my wishes. It was just the kind of man he was.

I didn't know how much time I really needed. Days, weeks, months... years even. I wasn't even sure myself but I knew that no amount of pushing would help. Pushing, if anything else, would make me go backwards. That was something, sadly, that I had in common with Edward. We were both stubborn as mules.

But, as much as I believed Carlisle would respect my wishes, it began...

Every single day there would be something new on my door step. Flowers, jewelry, or something along those lines. There was even a fur coat once.

Was Carlisle out of his ever loving mind? Had he not heard me? I knew it was something Edward would do most likely- well most definitely, but Carlisle? I thought he was smarter than that! Did he think me so petty that little things would buy my affection? He had bought me very few gifts in the ten years we had been friends, only a gift on my birthday and a gift at Christmas every single year. Edward bought me gifts every chance he got. I think he truly liked them more than myself. They made him feel more important for some reason.

But, even though I received the gifts, I didn't see Carlisle for an entire month in which I received them. As soon as he came into the club though the next time, I went to his table.

"Am I so petty?" I asked him in a harsh whisper I knew he alone would hear.

"Excuse me?" He asked, completely shocked by my tone of voice. I couldn't see his eyes very well behind his glasses, but I knew he was taken aback by my words. I suppose I didn't explain myself very well, so I decided to try it again.

"Do you think me so petty that you would win me over with cheesy romantic gifts? A fur coat, Carlisle! Really?" I growled at him, pretending to write an order down so no one would claim I wasn't working. I was simply writing scribble, doodling swirls and curls.

"Gifts? What are you talking about?" He said in a low voice, pushing his glasses up his nose before looking around.

I looked at him curiously for a long moment. "Yes, the gifts that have been on my doorstep every day. There has been flowers, and jewelry and..."

"Edward," Carlisle rolled his eyes with a sigh. He placed his face in his hands for a moment before taking a deep breath, running his fingers through it before looking up at the smoke stained ceiling.

"But Edward doesn't know where I am, unless you told him." I was met by silence. What an idiot! I should have known! Of course he would tell Edward. He probably didn't have much of a choice but it still upset me. The words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Carlisle! Why did you tell him? You know him well enough to know he wouldn't leave me alone. He's relentless. He's worse than a hunting dog in the middle of duck season!"

"I wanted him to know you were alright! I thought it only fair, since I knew! Unlike him, I do realize that I am not the only one that cares about you! I wouldn't have told him otherwise, if I had known he would bother you this way," he spoke sincerely but my anger was still there.

"And why is that exactly, Carlisle?" I growled. "To keep me to yourself like some prize?"

I didn't wait for an answer. I turned quickly but his hand shot out to grab my own. Electricity pulsed through my body in the oddest way. There was no way to describe it. I'm not sure I wanted to. "Bella, you know that's not the reason at all..."

"Hey!" The owner called loudly to Carlisle when he say that he had a hold of me. He was drunk and that was probably the only reason he had enough courage to do so. He was an absolute coward and usually let the bouncers take care of it, or even the bartenders... or the other waitresses.. "Let go of her," he slurred the words. Carlisle removed his hand slowly, bringing it to the table top. I watched as he flexed his fingers, feeling the same power surge I had.

"It's fine. I can handle him just fine," I told the owner in a firm voice. He looked at me for a long second before decided what to say. Even drunk I shocked him. I still had no idea why. It's almost like he was trying to place my face.

"Alright then," he all but hiccuped before turning around to stumble back to the bar. I rolled my eyes, going to go on working. I was not going to let Carlisle distract me any longer and I needed the money truthfully. It cost a lot to live and it took a lot of work to make enough money, especially if you were a woman. I couldn't imagine how people got it all done in a day if they weren't vampires and were honest.

"Bella, please? Can we talk later? After your shift perhaps?" Carlisle called to my back as I began to walk back into the crowd.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked in a soft voice, not turning to look at me. He let out a slow breath and I had to turn around. I just had to look at him. I wasn't sure why, but I did.

"So many things. I promise to keep my hands to myself," he gave me that sarcastic smile that he knew I just loved. I gave a long sigh and nodded, knowing I'd probably regret it completely. Actually, there was no probably about it. I would regret it.

"Fine. Alright. After my shift," I gave in.

"Thank you," he beamed. "I promise you won't-"

"Oh, yes I will," I sighed, rolling my eyes because I knew exactly what he was going to say and it was completely and utterly pointless. "There is no doubt about that. I will regret this."

"Promise you won't make another run for it?" He smirked.

I laughed quietly, looking at him from underneath my eyelashes in embarrassment. "No."

"I'll wait here for you all night," Carlisle said in a deep voice. I bit my bottom lip, nodding my head quickly. I had to get away from him now. I had to go back to work.

True to his word, Carlisle stayed in that seat all night. He was unmoving and he spoke to almost no one except to tell them to go away. There were plenty of women, and a few men as well, that left his table in a huff. He didn't even try to charm them into leaving him alone and having a good time. Every single time that I caught his gaze, his smile brightened and it was so hard not to smile back at him. When the time came for my shift to be over, he was waiting for me outside the building, leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Walk with me?" I asked quietly, nodding in the direction towards my home. I wasn't in the mood to run.

"Anything you desire," he smiled, coming to stand by my side. We strolled through the Chicago streets towards my home in silence through the dark city night. Finally we came to the front steps, but I knew I couldn't let him in or I'd give into him. I sat upon the steps and he joined me, still with no words being said. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he broke the silence. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," I told him truthfully. There was no point in lying about it. He could probably tell. Carlisle always seem to know how I felt, even when I didn't.

"Do you hate me for checking up on you?" He asked, looking up at the moon.

"No," I told him quietly, shaking my head. "I would check up on you as well, if our positions were reversed."

"So," Carlisle sighed quietly, "Edward has been leaving you gifts? That moron. I know he does it because he cares but he tries too hard."

I laughed, wrapping my arms around my legs as I brought them up to my chest. "He always thought that was a way to a woman's heart. He can be so charming sometimes. He thinks he could have them all on a silver platter, if he wanted them."

"Not to yours though," he replied. It wasn't a question but a statement. "It's not the way to your heart."

"No, not to mine," I agreed. "I'm surprised you didn't know he was giving them to me."

"I've only seen him once in the past few months. I've gotten my own place. I took a cue from you."

"Wow," I breathed. "I thought you would never leave Edward's side. You promise him that-"

"I promised I wouldn't leave Edward, but the man who was acting that way was not Edward. Just some twisted and selfish form of him. I want him back, I really do. But, I want the real him back. That one that I love."

I bit my bottom lip and buried my face in my knees. I didn't know what to say to that and I wasn't going to respond. Carlisle didn't really expect me to. He let me sit there, processing his words for a long moment before he began to speak again. "I do have a surprise for you."

"And I thought you knew me better," I smirked as I looked up at him. He chuckled and removed his sunglasses. His normally red eyes were a soft golden amber. "Carlisle?"

"What do you think? I do think they look quite lovely with my hair," he teased, bumping me with his shoulder in a gentle manor. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. I let go quickly, dropping them to the my sides.

"They look beautiful! Why though?"

"You're not the only one that missed their humanity. Things have gotten so crazy... It's strange how acting like an animal can make you feel like a human again. I never expected that."

I wrapped one of my arms from around his arm at the elbow. "It is strange, isn't it? But nice though."

"Very nice, indeed," Carlisle breathed, leaning his head against my shoulder as he twisted our fingers together. "I really do miss you. If I can't have you as a lover, I do want you as a friend."

I didn't know what to say once again. Carlisle kept leaving me speechless tonight. But, I had to tell him the truth about something. "I'm not sure if I want you as a lover or not."

"How did you feel when I kissed you?" He asked, his eyes curious and soft. He was not pressing the matter in the least, which I was grateful for. He was so gentle with me.

"It felt so good. It felt amazing. I just can't do that to Edward," I shook my head.

"And I respect you for that," Carlisle stood up, brushing the back of his coat off. When he was done, he took my hand in his own and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. "That is what makes you an amazing woman. But, you do have a chance to pick now. Whatever you decide, I will always be your friend and will respect your choice. I will be here waiting, as always, as your faithful companion."

And he began to walk away.

"Carlisle! Wait!" I said, standing up and running towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. It was not a passionate kiss, but a kiss of love. Of friendship and caring. He smiled against them, his arms going around my waist. He spun me around, lifting my legs off the ground. "I love you, I really do. I'm just so confused."

"I know, my darling one. I know. It's alright," he whispered as he pressed his forehead against mine. "Take all the time you need. This is one thing I don't want you to rush into."

Carlisle sat me down carefully to my feet, pressing a single kiss to my forehead before walking away again. I gave a soft sigh before walking back towards my apartment. I didn't feel like hunting tonight. I was too... _conflicted_. I didn't want to act on impulse right now. I'd much rather take a bath, change my clothes, and lay in the bed until I had to work again. It had been a while since I had done that.

I went inside and stripped out of my clothes, leaving them on the floor. Filling the bathtub, I gazed at myself in the mirror. I hardly recognized myself. My skin was slightly darker, probably from having to take so much more blood than I did normally. My eyes shined slightly, golden and bright in the dim light of the room. I smiled slightly, wondering if I was actually becoming a better person because of all of this. No, that wasn't the reason I smiled. I smiled because I knew I was a step closer to my decision but I wasn't ready to admit that to myself yet.

I loved them both. They both had their ways of showing it. And I loved them for it, even if it wasn't always the best ways.

I brushed out my hair before putting it up in a bun at the base of my neck. The water was deliciously warm, if not a bit lonely. I washed every part of my body gently, letting the soap wash away the smoke the night.

I decided that I would wait for Edward today. I knew he must have been the one leaving the gifts. I wanted to talk to him and it had been such a long time. Wondering how he felt about this whole thing, I stepped out of the tub and wrapped myself in a thick towel. I wondered if he was as lonely as Carlisle and myself. I did feel bad for that.

I had just put the robe on my body before I heard a voice that I did not know. "Well, hello there."

"Who's there?" I called, turning in all directions. I could hear or see no one in my room.

"That's a question I'm afraid I can't answer," the voice said slowly with slight amusement. "But, I can tell you this. You've done something very foolish little girl and trust me when I say you will pay with your life."

* * *

**I guess I might as well post every day because people are going to hunt me down if I don't. So, send lots of love and I'll continue doing so, okay? **

**Only a couple people guessed something like this would happen. You won't expect the reason and what happens next though. And lol no, Bella doesn't pick Esme. That would be very funny. **

**What do you think Bella's decision was going to be and what was she going to talk to Edward about?**


	28. Chapter 28 Edward

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.**

* * *

**Edward**

I watched in anger and frustration as Carlisle and Bella spoke to each other happily. How could they do that? How could they look so comfortable with each other? Bella and I weren't that way with each other. We were either on top of each other or at the other's throat. We had passion and fire and they had comfort and something else I couldn't quite name. I could see it when they spoke to each other, when they smiled at each other. They were equals, and I'm not sure how they got that way. It was something I never had felt before with anyone.

And then I heard her say that she didn't like my gifts. She mocked them, as did Carlisle. I looked at the small blue velvet box in my hands and crushed it in frustration, leaving barely any dust behind. Of course she didn't like them. Why would she like them? She always needed more than that. She wanted my attention more than she wanted my gifts, but usually in the past she accepted them happily.

And then she kissed him. She looked into his newly golden eyes and kissed him happily, willingly. It wasn't wanting for more. It was just a kiss out of love, to show love. And the love that radiated from Carlisle's body was almost overwhelming. It was the way he felt when we use to kiss. He looked at me with the same worshipful eyes and touched me with the same strong yet gentle hands.

God, how I missed them both. Not one or the other, but both of them with all of my heart.

I walked slowly home, wiping the blood from my eyes on my bare hand.

What could I do now? They were happy together. They... they didn't want me anymore. They didn't need me. I was completely alone in this world. I never liked that feeling, when I was human or a vampire. I went home, alone, and laid upon my coach, not feeling a single thing as I did so. I allowed the tears to flow from my eyes freely, not caring that I was staining the brand new coach. Let it be stained. I didn't give a damn about anything anymore. I had neither of my loves in this world. Without them, nothing else mattered. The world could crumble around me and I could care less.

"Why are you crying, my darling?" The soft silky voice of Esme came ringing in my ears. I growled in frustration, not even bothering to look anywhere but the ceiling. Why had she come in? Why hadn't I heard her? I didn't really care though. I cared about nothing.

"What now?" I demanded. I was not in the mood to play her little games. I didn't even bother to try to listen to her thoughts again. I knew I wouldn't hear them.

"I've come to see what has my darling one so upset. I want to see if I can make you feel better," she straddled my waist, running her fingers over my chest. "Let me make you feel better."

She sat on top of me, her toffee colored hair wild with curls that flowed down her body. Her dress was sheer, gauze like red. Her lips were also a bright red, her eyes dark with makeup. I could see every part of her body through the clothing and it brought no response. She pouted out her lips and leaned down. "No, Esme. Stop."

"I don't think you want me to go away, Edward. I think you want me to stay," she purred as she nipped at my ear. "I think you need a certain kind of company."

I didn't take me long to have enough of her. I was in no mood to play her games. I wanted no company, not any type she could provide anyway. Hadn't she figured it out last time? Hadn't I been clear before? With the bucking of my hips, I pushed her off of my body and onto the hard floor below us.. "Do you not learn? I don't want _you_. Go away."

"Why?" She shrieked at me as she stood quickly to her feet. "Why not me? I am better than her! I've seen her! She's weak! She feeds from animals, for god's sake. I'm ten times the vampire she is, if not more. Why does she have such a sway over you?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER! I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL. NOW FUCKING LEAVE!" I said as I jumped from the couch and into a stand position over her tiny body. She was at least a foot shorter than me. She did not cower though. With a sharp shove I pushed her towards the door. Esme slammed against it, making dust go every where. The joints of the house creaked and I'm surprised some did not snap.

"I will have you, one way or the other," she hissed, looking up into my eyes. Surprisingly, I could smell her arousal seeping from between her legs. She enjoyed the abuse. It sickened me.

"Never," I corrected her thinking, reaching behind her and opening the front door.

She growled before leaving, stomping out of the room like a willful child. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? I obviously didn't want her and she knew that. I couldn't see why she'd put herself through all of this but I suppose... I suppose I was doing the same thing with Bella. I gave a gentle sigh and went back to the couch. Despair washed over me, a pain pinging deep within my chest. I imagined it was my heart, even if it did not beat. No, it may not beat but it could be broken- into a million tiny little shards.

And a week past. I hadn't moved a single inch. I did not open my eyes, flex my fingers or my toes. I didn't even swat away the flies that occasionally landed on or near me. The tears were all gone now, and had been for a few days. I cried quietly, simply letting the tears flow without touching them or trying to wipe them away, the first couple of days. My eyes were most likely black from lack of food and the crying. I could feel the certain tightening in them when they were that way. I didn't even breath and every part of me burned with need. Need of blood and need of my loves.

I didn't want to breath. I didn't want to think. I just wanted to melt into nothingness. I wouldn't hunt again. Not without them.

"Edward!" I heard my name called frantically but still I didn't move. I didn't even open my eyes. The voice seem to be right in front of me though. I hadn't even heard the door open again. Perhaps because I was so turned inward once again. "Edward! Jesus Christ! Answer me!"

I opened my eyes, hissing against the bright light of the early morning sun but still I didn't speak. I wasn't sure what he wanted me to say or do. Carlisle stood above me, his eyes golden and frantic. They searched over me until he realized that I had opened my eyes, then they became angry. I didn't bother to look into his mind. I couldn't care less about what he was so worried about. It had nothing to do with me anymore.

"Would you fucking speak or are you dead?" He demanded, grabbing me by the collar and shoving me upwards. Flopping back against the couch, I gazed at the ceiling with disinterest. "If I didn't need your help so badly I'd rip your head from your shoulders. STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD AND LOOK AT ME!"

Well, that certainly made something in me stir. His words started a fire inside of me, in the deep pits of my stomach. The words began to flow out of my mouth before I could even realize they were forming in my head.

"YES! Please do! Kill me now!" I said, standing up to my feet abruptly. He stumbled back in surprise but didn't lose his footing as I walked him backwards towards the wall. His back pressed against the painted wall, like it had done so many years ago. I felt a different kind of anger now. No, it wasn't anger. It was depression. I felt like I was in the pits of my own personal hell. "Show me some kindness and kill me now. For the love of god, kill me."

"Edward, just listen for a moment and stop being so fucking dramatic!" He said, grabbed at the lapels of my jacket. He had never been this forceful with me before. It was a little shocking. He had changed since I saw him last. "I need help."

"Oh, do you?" I smirked despite myself. "Why should I help you? I thought you didn't need or want me now."

"Because it involves Bella," he said in a pleading tone.

"Oh yes, that certainly makes me want to help you. What? Want me to help you find a priest?" I laughed without humor, almost manically. "Would you like me to-"

"SHE'S GONE MISSING, YOU FOOL! LOOK! Look into my mind," he shouted at me almost cruelly, shocking me into silence. I closed my eyes and reached into his mind, something I hadn't done in a very long time, seeing the terrifying scene play around me.

_It had been a week since Carlisle went to visit Bella. He wanted to give her some more time to figure out her feelings. He felt like they were coming closer to a friendship and a relationship that they had never had before and he wanted her to be positive about what she felt. Carlisle never wanted her to regret her feelings. He had brought her a single white rose but when he came to her room he realized that the door was unlocked. She always kept her door locked. He opened it slowly to find the room in shambles. There were things all over the floor- books, papers, and other random garbage. Clothes were ripped up in the corner of the room. The bed had large gashes in mattress and pillows, feathers everywhere. Someone had carved slashes into the wood of her headboard._

"When?" My voice shook with fear. This could not be Bella's home. This could not have happened to Bella. She was stronger than that. She was the most powerful vampire I had ever met.

"The scent is old in there. About a week old. Six days at least. I went there just minutes ago. And there was no scent outside. I came directly to you. Edward, we have to find her. There is more. There was a message on the wall, in her blood." He closed his eyes and forced himself to see the message again, even if it did cause him pain. He was feeling the same pain I was feeling early, deep in his chest. His heart was breaking as well. He couldn't stand the thought of Bella not being in our lives anymore.

_She will die, slowly and painfully. _

I gagged as the emotions began to overwhelm me completely, feeling both Carlisle's fear and my own. Leaning against the wall, fresh tears sprung to my eyes. I didn't realize I had anymore left in me. I thought I had cried them all away but apparently I was wrong. "Why would anyone do this to her?"

"I don't know," he whispered in a heartbroken voice. "But we need to find her. Edward, she needs us. Both of us. Please help me. I don't think I can do this alone."

"Of course," I nodded my head quickly. There was no other way I could answer otherwise. I would do anything to keep Bella safe. "Come, lets go to her apartment again. Maybe I can catch the scent a little better. Or something. I don't know. I just need to go there and see first myself."

"Thank you," he breathed, grabbing my hand and giving it a tight squeeze. A warmth ran over my body, from my hand and up my arm to the ache in my chest. I leaned against him, feeling rather weak all of a sudden. I felt so tired, more tired than I had in decades.

"This never would have happened if I had told her the truth from the very beginning. This is all my fault," I whispered into his neck. His arms wrapped around me, his cheek pressing against my own.

"We all made mistakes, Edward. Blaming ourselves will just waste time. Lets go find her now and bring her home," Carlisle whispered as he kissed my temple. I turned my head slightly to the side and kissed his cheek lightly. "We can worry about mistakes later, as a family."

"Lets go now," I whispered. He nodded as he once again took my hand as we went towards the front door.

And together we ran. It was a nice feeling, even if it was a bad time. I had missed him so much. I had missed him in so many ways. We never let go of each other's hands. I don't think I could if I wanted to. I needed to feel his touch.

"Dear god," I gasped as I came upon the scene. It was far worse than what it was in Carlisle's head. The room was swirling with several scents, a lot of them Bella's own. But, there were other vampires mixed in the smell as well. Some I had never smelled before but others... other's I knew.

I walked to the message on the wall, running my fingers over the dried blood. "It's Bella's blood," I murmured to myself. "They hurt her."

"I don't think anyone in the building heard anything. There hasn't been any cops by here. We'd know if there had been. It would have been in the paper's or something," Carlisle began as I walked around again, this time into the bathroom.

The bathroom was untouched from the last time Bella had used it. I could smell Bella in the now cold undrained bathwater. There was make up and perfumes lined up perfectly against the back of the sink. I breathed in deeply, getting only Bella's scent. Oh, how I had missed it.

"She just came out of the bath when she was attacked," I chimed in. Carlisle nodded his head thoughtfully.

"It was vampires," Carlisle concluded. "A horde of them. There are so many different smells."

"I know," I answered in return. "I can smell them too and I've smelt them before. I think I know where Bella is at and why."

"Where?" Carlisle demanded of me.

"There is another group of vampires in the city. A large family of them. Their leader... well, she won't take no for an answer. Dammit," I muttered as I closed my eyes. "Dammit all to hell. We have to go to the mansion now."

"Lead the way," Carlisle growled, sounding a bit like an animal. It was a beautiful sound.

"With pleasure."

* * *

**So, the next chapter is Bella's POV and just to warn you- it's dark. Like way dark. They've had her a week. Yeah, not good. **

**Edward and Carlisle are coming back together as partners and friends. It's kind of nice. **

**On twitter if you want to follow! Jayeliwood!**

**Okay- just saying- no death threats starting with the phrase 'if Bella's dead...' Because I will assure you that there are no Main Character deaths. Other people dying... well... I can't assure you of anything. **

**Hm... anyone think they know what Esme's power is? Any guesses? (No, it's not insanity) Not many have brought it up. Do remember that every vampire in this world has a power. **


	29. Chapter 29 Bella

**I want to thank everyone for their great reviews!**

**I want to give a big warning this chapter! This is dark. Extremely dark. It was honestly kind of hard to write. So, just keep that in mind. Also, I want to remind everyone that the characters are out of character. You'll see why I said that in a bit.**

* * *

**Bella**

I had just put the robe on my body before I heard a voice that I did not know. "Well, hello there."

"Who's there?" I called, turning in all directions. I could hear or see no one in my room.

"That's a question I'm afraid I can't answer," the voice said slowly with slight amusement. "But, I can tell you this. You've done something very foolish little girl and trust me when I say you will pay with your life."

And then my world went black. A total pitch black like light had never existed in the first place. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Not even when I was a human. It wasn't like sleep or even being knocked out. I could feel a sluggish burn roll through my veins and cloud my mind just before I began to drop to the ground as weakness overcame all of my senses. I was completely out in a dark and dreamless sleep, floating on a dark cloud.

But somewhere on the edges of those darkness, I felt a pulling, a tugging and a bumping. It was there, but I didn't understand what it was. There were no noises, only a buzzing in my ears. It was like I was being moved or carried, riding down a bumpy road.

It was a position I never wanted to be in again, if I ever woke up from it that is. The way I felt I wasn't sure I'd be able to pull through it. The fog was just so damn thick.

And just as suddenly as I was asleep I was awake again, coming back to reality with a sharp and almost painful tug. My arms were up in the air but they weren't bound in any way, not that I could tell anyway. And I was completely nude to go along with it. My head rolled back, trying to search in the darkness for the cause of my certain position. "Hello?" I called quietly. "Come on!" I called a little bit louder. "I know someone has to be there!" I finally shouted.

"Hello darling," I heard a voice in my head but I saw no one still. I wasn't sure how they were doing it but I didn't like them in my head.

"Show yourself!" I shrieked, angry tears flowing from my eyes. I was terrified. My muscles shook with the effort of trying to pull themselves free but I couldn't move a single inch.

"Now, why would I do that?" The female voice laughed coldly. It was such a harsh sound.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I demanded loudly, the words slightly broken as I shouted them. "I have done nothing to you. I don't know who you are. I've hurt no one! I don't even hunt humans anymore. If this is your area you can have it! I'll leave if you wish!" I began to plead with them. The fear I was feeling was irrational at best, but I could not control it. Everything at the moment felt so out of control.

"Because you hold sway over something I want," the voice purred in amusement. Confusion floated over me. I narrowed my eyes, once again trying to find the person taunting me in this way.

"I own practically nothing! You can have it all," I yelled louder, my throat becoming slightly hoarse. I wondered briefly how long I'd been out because my throat was burning with thirst. "Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you or I'll find a way to give it to you. Something. Anything."

"I want Edward," the voice said coldly.

My head instantly snapped up. "What?"

How did he even factor into this? I didn't even know he knew others. And didn't she know that I wasn't with him anymore? I held sway over nothing. He was his own man.

"I want him for my own. The only way that he will become mine is if you're out of the picture and he knows it for sure. I will show him exactly how weak you are and how strong I am. He'll see the better choice and we'll take this world over together," the voice explained.

"You're out of your mind!" I shrieked in frustration. It made no sense at all. "Who the hell are you? LET ME GO!"

"I'm an enemy you don't wish to anger, my dear. Now, let me introduce you to some of my friends," the voice laughed almost happily. A door somewhere in front of me opened and three people came into the room, one right after the other. "The beautiful girl is Alice. She sees the future for me and part of that future involves Edward. My handsome southern gentlemen is Jasper. He's the reason you're so scared, my darling." The blond male tipped his head in my direction, a wicked smile coming over my face that seemed slightly unnatural for some reason. "And last but not least is Emmett. I'm sure you'll figure out his gift shortly."

A large pale curly haired man grinned as well as he brought a hand across my face roughly. I felt my jaw crack and break before quickly healing. "And by the way," the voice laughed, "I control them all. Alice will make sure you don't die before I want you to. Before Edward can watch. Otherwise, boys have fun."

Emmett's fist went directly into my nose, breaking it easily. He waited just long enough for it to heal before breaking it again with the palm of his hand. The pain was so intense, far more intense than it should have been. Alice sat in the corner of the room, her eyes glazed over. She seemed like a shell of a person. It was like she was a puppet.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried out, asking no one in particular. I just wanted an answer. It didn't make sense to me.

"Because she wants us to," Jasper murmured with almost no expression on his face. None of them had any expression. No hate, no anger, nothing...

"Who? Who is she?" I gasped out after Emmett punched me in the cheek. The pain was blinding but I needed to fight against it.

"She doesn't want you to know that," Emmett broke in, kicking me directly in the stomach. It felt like my body wanted to double over but couldn't. I couldn't move at all. It was so strange and I hated it so much. My stomach twisted and I felt the blood rise in my throat.

"Why?" I screamed in frustration. Broken sobs began to rack my body and I shook with anger. I spat the blood from my mouth the best I could, it tasting bitter and disgusting. Jasper walked up to me slowly and leaned in close to my ear.

"Because the mistress commands it," and with that, he bit my shoulder viciously. I shook against my invisible bounds but all it did was cause me more pain. My shoulders ached as my arms tightened and my hands began to went numb. "And we belong to her. She is our mother, our lover, our friend, our everything."

The door opened again, light flooding the room, and a beautiful blond woman walked in. She was truly the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, her lips a bright ruby red that matched her eyes. She walked to Emmett, her heels clicking as she did, a knife in her hand. He leaned down, wrapping his fingers into her hair and pulling her in for a deep and passionate kiss.

"She wishes us to make her bleed," the blond murmured against his lips as she pulled away. "Drain her as dry as possible without killing her."

Jasper took the knife first, tracing it over my left breast. He didn't look at the blade or the damage it was causing as he did so. "It's a shame we will have to kill you. You'd make another fine addition to her collection."

With that, the knife dipped into my stomach. Pain shot through me again. Emmett pushed Jasper out of the way and took the knife from him, ripping it from my flesh with a sharp tug. "Wouldn't she though? I'd love to see her in the middle of the floor surrounded by the sisters. That would be quite the show."

He added gashes to my thighs, creating three on either side. The cold blood dripped down my legs for only a moment before the wound healed, drying on my flesh rather quickly. The blond snatched the blade from him, a grimace on her face. She took the knife and ran it over my hip, walking around me. The steel dragged sharply over my ass and up my back.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I don't think she's that attractive. And she smells like animals. It's disgusting," she growled into my ear. Her hand pressed against my stomach as she shoved the knife into my shoulder. I gasped, a strangled scream leaving my lips.

"We could still play with her though," Emmett said quietly, gripping my breast roughly in his hand. I shrieked as he twisted my nipple almost off my body. Shame washed over me.

"Just stay away from her mouth," Jasper chimed in. "She obviously doesn't have control of it. You don't want her to chomp anything off. You may want that for later."

"Oh, I have plenty of other things I can do," Emmett answered as he ripped the blade from my shoulder. I heard the rustling of cloth behind me before he pressed himself against me. He brought the knife directly over my belly button, pressing the tip of the blade over the dip. "Keep screaming, I like it."

He rammed himself violently into me before throwing me forward into the knife. The shame and disgust was far worse than the pain.

And this went on for hours. Maybe even days. I wasn't sure. I couldn't even keep screaming anymore. My throat was too dry. Every hole healed itself but the damage had been done. I was permanently changed.

"That's enough. Anymore and it will kill her," Alice finally said after another brutal session with Emmett. She had not even moved the entire time during my torture. She didn't watch, didn't flinch... it seemed like she didn't even breath. My eyes were closed, matted with bloody tears that I stopped crying not far into it. I was quickly running out of blood to produce them. I felt my eyes tight and my throat burn with pain. My stomach churned and my body ached. I felt so broken.

"Mistress wishes me to stay with her. She wants to make sure she feels the pain the entire time," Jasper answered the little girl. She nodded her head before leaving the room, along with the others I assumed. I didn't care. I could just tell by their footsteps.

"Rosalie is wrong. You're very beautiful," Jasper muttered quietly. I felt him lean against me, pressing his lips to my own, but still I didn't move. He brought his fingers over my breast, massaging them almost lovingly in his palm. "You were so young when you were turned. Not even a woman. I could feel it in your tightness. But, I was very much a man. I could see why any man would want you. Those lips... ah, those lovely lips. They are divine. It is such a pity."

"If it's a pity, let me go," I breathed. He chuckled quietly, his lips traveling over the slope of my neck. His hand went to my ass, kneading it with his long fingers. I shook slightly under his touch. "Please let me go."

"I would, truly. If I could..." he whispered, pressing a kiss to my ear. "I have no choice in the matter, what so ever."

My body shook with tear less sobs, the pain beginning in me again. I gave one final scream before I had nothing left in me. I hung there limply, waiting for death to take me kindly. I wanted death now. I was alone in this world, tortured and abused. I had been raped, over and over again and there were no signs of my beloved. Either of them. Did they know of this? If so, where were they? Why hadn't they come to save me yet? I needed them both so badly.

I felt nothing though. I thought I would have been anger or frustrated, but there was nothing left in my body to give. I had no emotions left to give. The fact that there was no sadness was perhaps the most shocking.

I only felt pain though.

And more time past. Jasper kept his watch on me, occasionally a human being brought to him to feed from. His eyes went dark quickly, his thirst probably connected to his power somehow. He had fed twice, quickly killing the humans that were brought to him as he sucked their bodies dry. When the second body was dragged away, he sat heavily against the wall.

"This is taking longer than I thought it would," he said as he gazed up at the ceiling. "I thought your lover would have been here days ago."

"How long has it been?" I managed to choke out somehow. It felt like there had been cotton shoved down my throat. But as thirsty as I was, seeing Jasper kill like that, I knew I would never drink from another human again. It was just so wrong. It was cruel. It was a useless death.

"A full week now, darling," he answered, shifting his sights on me. "I'm starting to think he's not coming."

I didn't say anything else. I just closed my eyes and willed myself to... to well, I'm not sure what. Relax, perhaps? I knew sleep wouldn't come at all. I wish it could have. I wish I could have slept through the whole thing. Perhaps even sleep myself to death. The idea had promise to it. To dream of my two men until I slipped into whatever was to come next... be it heaven or hell.

Hell was the more likely choice.

Hours seem to pass with not a single sound. But then I heard it. Shouting and screaming from somewhere else around us. I knew the voices instantly and my head snapped up in their directions.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Carlisle shouted, his voice distant.

"Who exactly are you?" The female voice from inside my head asked.

"Just answer the goddamn question, Esme!" Edward shouted in return. A smile grew on my face, surprising even myself. They were both here and they were both looking for me.

Jasper gave a little sigh, hoping up to his feet. "So, it's begun."

* * *

**See? I told you. Anyway, only one person has guessed exactly what Esme's power is. It has a lot to do with how all the vampires are acting. **

**On twitter if you want to follow! Jayeliwood!**

**Usually I have a question at the end of the chapter. I don't have one tonight. Hm, maybe it should be 'Who thinks this chapter was creepy?'**


	30. Chapter 30 Edward

**Thank you for being all so cool about the very dark chapter! I know it was disturbing but it needed to happen for something to happen. For them all to grow up. Dramatic things can make people grow up and that's exactly what these three needed!**

* * *

**Edward**

"And what? Did you not think she would follow through on her threats?" Carlisle rolled his eyes as we ran towards the mansion in the woods after I had explained everything that went on between Esme and myself. The whole thing seemed completely crazy to me when I put it all in words. Apparently Carlisle felt the exact same way about it.

"I wasn't thinking, really. I was too absorbed in myself truthfully. But, one would figure that she'd take it out on me... not Bella," I murmured, frustrated that I didn't see this coming. He was right to make judgments on me. I would have done the same if the roles were reversed. If I were thinking clearly than I would have seen it a mile away. I should have been there to protect Bella like I promised to do.

Carlisle gave a little sigh, softening his eyes slightly as he peered over at me. I knew he could feel the regret I was feeling. We were always connected in that way. "And you can't read her thoughts at all?" He asked next, changing the subject.

"None of their thoughts," I corrected him. "But, the thing is I feel like I should be able to. It's not like with Bella where it's just... _nothing_. I could feel something blocking me. It's something unnatural. It's like a wall of darkness that I can't pass through."

"That's unusual," he whispered as he came to stand behind some bushes in front of the home. We were about a hundred feet away. "But, perhaps one of them has a shield power? A large coven like that would need something like that."

I nodded my head in agreement before turning my attention to other things around us. The home wasn't as loud as it was the first time I went to it. I could tell there were far less people than before. There was hardly any movement at all actually. All that I could hear was a fire crackling somewhere in the house. It was rather unnatural.

"How shall we do this?" Carlisle asked quietly as he looked over at me, crouching down a little bit more.

"I think perhaps we should just go through the front door. There is no reason to sneak around. She probably already knows we're here," I explained in a soft breath. He nodded his head thoughtfully in agreement. I offered my hand to him and he took it slowly, looking up into my eyes as we did so. There was so much sadness there.

"We will get her back, won't we?" Carlisle asked, worry coloring every part of him. Especially his beautifully golden eyes.

"I hope to God," I murmured, looking down at the ground. "But what then? What if she still doesn't want either of us?"

"I don't care... as long as she's alive. I only want her wellbeing intact." He told me. "I will always love her no matter what and I will do whatever I can to protect her."

I nodded my head quickly in agreement. We were silent for a long moment and I leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. It was not of passion but of love. I wanted to make sure he felt that in me. I knew I was a selfish bastard, but I did care. "So do I. Yours as well. I just want you to be happy in the end. I just need to know both of you are alive and happy in this life. You are, both of you, are my everything. I am lost without you."

He gave me a small smile and leaned forward, running his fingers through my hair before pressing a kiss to my forehead. A soft warmth radiated from that spot for a long moment. "Come on. Lets go get her back."

I took a deep breath and we walked together towards the front door. The door opened before we were even five feet away. A small girl with blank eyes stood by it. "You're expected," she commented as she stepped to the side, allowing us to walk past her.

Giving her the once over, I heard nothing once again. Carlisle released my hand and walked behind me towards the room I just knew she was in. I could practically feel her presence. A blond haired woman with bright red lips and eyes and a giant of a man stood at the stairwell, just watching us. Nothing there as well. Nothing in their head or expression on their face. It was rather creepy.

"Ah, Edward, hello my darling," Esme purred as I came into the room. She was sitting in a chair, her legs over the edges. She was over dressed with a lot of jewelry and make up. I knew she was dressed that way just for me. For some reason she wanted to impress me. "I was expecting you sooner. How are you?"

"Stop. You know why I'm here. I won't play games with you," I said in a low and dangerous voice.

Esme laughed quietly, throwing her head back against the winged back chair. "Oh? But I like to play games."

Carlisle took a step forward, anger dancing in his eyes. "Where is Bella?"

"Who?" Esme teased, twisting a piece of her hair around her finger as she batted her eyelashes at him innocently.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Carlisle screamed, taking another step forward. I knew instantly if she did not tell him soon that he'd kill her and then we'd never find out. I put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back slightly. We needed to keep her alive at least until we found Bella. After that though...

"Who exactly are you?" Esme asked rather loudly, sitting up straight in her chair. She was starting to lose her cool. I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

I had about enough of this either way. "Just answer the goddamn question, Esme!"

"You are so feisty. I love it!" She purred, throwing her head back in laughter as she went back into her cold facade. "I didn't realize that you had another... _friend_. How interesting. Very sexy as well. What exactly is your power? I could use you as well. You'd make a nice little toy."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Carlisle muttered under his breath. "Who the hell do you think you are? Just give tell us where Bella is and maybe we won't kill you."

"Kill me? KILL ME! LET ME TELL YOU EXACTLY WHO I AM, YOU LITTLE BITCH! I WILL BE THE FUCKING QUEEN OF THIS WORLD ONE DAY! I WILL CONTROL YOU ALL! ALL OF YOU! All except Edward..." She stood, getting right in Carlisle's face. But, at the end, she became calm again, walking back towards her chair.

"I am no one's bitch. You can't control me," Carlisle answered back. "You never will."

"Oh! On the contrary... I believe I can. Or will be able to. The only person I haven't been able to control is Edward and it fascinates me," Esme batted her eyelashes once again, biting her bottom lip in a sexy manner. "I find it rather... arousing, actually."

"What do you mean control, exactly?" I asked, confused by everything. I felt like I was missing a piece of a giant puzzle. Without it, I would know nothing.

"OH! I don't believe I've told you what my gift is. And what a gift it is... I control other vampire's gifts and use them for my own. As long as I am near them, I can control them... use them and bend them to my will. Very handy. I was very lucky to run across my darling sisters at such a young age. Tanya especially. She makes people fall head over heals in love with her. So much so that they won't question your motives. How do you think I've gotten everything I have?" She sighed heavily. "It was a pity I had to send her away tonight. I've had to use my darling Jasper's instead. He's not nearly as strong but he's younger," she spoke to herself, shaking her head in thought. "He'll will get stronger with time I think."

"But you can't control Edward's?" Carlisle whispered, almost to himself.

"No! But I wish I could! What a power that would be! I can block it so he can not read my own mind but to have the ability to look into others... that would be divine," Esme sighed, drawing out her words. It was almost worshipful.

Carlisle's eyes flicked over to mine. _She doesn't know what we're thinking. That's a very good thing. _

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze in agreement. I took a deep breath, ready to start a new game of my own. Since she loved them so much she would just _adore_ this. "So, what exactly what will it take for you to release her?"

"I'll never release her. But, I'll give her a quicker death if you agree to be with me," Esme smiled, thinking she was winning.

I let go of Carlisle's hand and walked forward. "And what if that doesn't work for me?"

"Edward, just think when you are at my side what you will control. All my riches, all my wealth, will be yours as well. Bella is weak and she can't give you that. She can't give you all the things I can. Think of the power. Bella is a threat to that power and she must be taken out," Esme said, her smile growing with every step I took towards her.

I knelt down in front of her, looking deep into her ruby eyes. "Power is an amazing thing."

"It is! Oh, my darling you will have it all," she said excitedly. She was falling right into this. Power didn't equal intelligence.

"I do have one request," I murmured, running my hand up her arm to her neck to distract her.

"I will try my best to fulfill it," she brought her fingers to my hair, running her nails over my scalp. It made an unpleasant tingle run up my spine. The only people I wanted touching me in this way was Bella and Carlisle.

"Let me see her once before you kill her. Can I at least say goodbye? Carlisle as well. We both cared about her so much," I asked with a soft pout. Esme bit her bottom lip, thinking for a long moment before she nodded her head and gave me a gentle kiss. I had to hold back a gag as blood forced it's way up my throat. Carlisle was nervous behind me but he understood what I was doing, quickly figuring out my plan. Esme seemed insane enough not to.

"Follow me. Both of you. Emmett, my dear, come make sure he doesn't cause any trouble," Esme said as she pointed at Carlisle with one of her long fingers. "I don't think Jasper can handle taking on another." Carlisle straightened his shoulders, almost as if he was insulted by the whole idea of it. She had no idea what was about to come. If she did, she would have called for more protection.

She took my hand as she led me towards some underground part of the house. There was a dark maze of stairs before finally coming to a steel door. "I don't see why you'd bother with such a weak thing in the first place! She drinks animal blood for god sakes!"

Carlisle growled quietly under his breath before he could catch it. Esme smirked and leaned over towards me. "We will have to tame your friend. That shan't be hard once all my coven have returned. I'll make quick work of him. Don't worry."

The door swung open and I almost sank to the floor to my knees. Bella was held in the air by nothing at all. Her eyelashes were matted with blood, her entire body stained with it. She seemed so thin and so tiny. Carlisle gasped behind me, bringing a hand to his mouth.

Emmett walked around Carlisle into the room. "I can see exactly why they'd want her. She's a hell of a good fuck. Tight little ass."

"What did you do to her?" I whimpered, swallowing back the blood once again.

"I made sure she knew her exactly place," Esme grinned, running a hand over Bella's stomach. Bella's eyes were as dark as coal and furious to boot. Her mouth was tightly screwed shut, glaring at me and where Esme and my hands were connected. They then shot up to Carlisle.

"You did this for me?" I asked, pulling my hands away from Esme and walking behind Bella. Carlisle's eyes locked with mine for a moment.

_Give me a sign_, his mind begged me. _Tell me when I can kill her. _

"I wanted to show you how weak she is and how strong I am," Esme said proudly. I was completely disgusted. I hated that I had to hide that fact but it wouldn't last long.

"Oh, Esme," I purred, walking over to her. Bringing my hands up to her shoulders, I gazed deeply into her eyes. As I ran my thumbs up to her ears, grasping the sides of her neck tightly I leaned in. "Hurting those less powerful than you doesn't make you strong. It makes you a monster. That's something I refuse to be."

Before she could even respond, I ripped her head from her body. The head shrieked as I slammed it to the ground and stomped on it, breaking it's skull. Carlisle leaped forward and began to rip her body apart into tiny little shreds.

I expected to feel someone trying to attack me- the two men in the room, but there was nothing. When we were done with her body I looked around, ready to fight once again. Two male bodies were on the floor, along with Bella's. I instantly ran to her side, as did Carlisle. She was the most important thing right now.

"Oh, god!" I growled. "Are you alright?" I asked her, running my fingers through her hair. She shook her head, giving a broken sob.

"Where am I?" The blond male asked, his eyes wide and confused. I searched his mind to see if it was a trap. He was completely confused. His mind was like a blank slate. I couldn't imagine what Esme had done to him.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked as he raised up, looking around the room. There were female screaming above us, more than the ones we saw most likely but I didn't care. I'd rip them all apart if I had to.

"This creature was controlling you, I believe," Carlisle murmured. "I suggest you burn her, and this place down, before she pulls herself back together."

"Alright," the blond nodded. He was quickly becoming upset. Not with us, but with the confusion and the body on the ground. For some reason he knew that we were telling the truth. It was part of his power. "Who are you?"

"Someone you'll never see again," I informed him. Looking over at Carlisle, I gathered Bella up in my arms. She didn't even bother to move. She seemed so weak, even weaker than she did when she was a human. "Make sure it gets done. I need to get her home."

* * *

**Does that explain some questions for you? And how was that for a rescue? It was probably a lot easier than you expected but more will be explained in the final chapter! **

**On twitter, if you want to follow! Jayeliwood!**

**The next chapter is the final chapter before the epilogue! What do you think is going to happen?**


	31. Chapter 31 Bella

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all your fantastic reviews!**

**I want to explain something real quick before we get to the chapter. The reason it was so easy for them to escape. Because everyone was expecting it to be a hard fight! But also, the most hurtful and evil people usually tend to be the most self centered and over estimate themselves so they build themselves up. And if you pull the right strings their world of power just comes tumbling down. That's happened with a lot of the major players of history. Just wanted to explain that.**

**Oh and the reason Esme didn't have the whole coven was that she wanted some privacy with Edward when he finally came. **

* * *

**Bella**

Even if I wanted to move and to speak at the moment, I didn't really have the strength to. I wouldn't fight Edward on this. I didn't care where he would take me, as long as he got me out of this place. I needed the comfort of his arms. I needed to be somewhere safe.

"No," Carlisle said firmly. "We will take her home together."

I waited for Edward to argue or snap at him, but instead he did something that surprised me. He smiled. "Of course. You're right. I'm sorry."

Carlisle gave a small smile in return as he ran a soft hand through my hair lovingly. Slowly he turned his attention to the two confused men in the room. I knew they did not mean to do what they did, but that didn't mean that they didn't scare me or that I trusted them. I hoped to god I never saw any of them again. "You will burn this place down, along with the bodies," he said to Emmett. The dark haired man instantly nodded his head and I realized slowly that for the first time I saw Carlisle use his abilities against a vampire. I had thought that he could only do it to humans, or that it worked better on humans at least but that wasn't the case at all. I wondered why he never used it on Edward.

And then I realized the reason why. Because he loved him.

Shame washed over my body at all the times I had used my power against them. It was so cruel of me. I never should have. But, the shame wasn't something I could dwell on right now. I had so many other things on my mind.

"Lets go," Edward murmured to Carlisle, tightening his grip on me slightly. My wonderful blond nodded his head, walking up a dark maze of stairs to get to an overly decorated room. He stopped for a moment, looking over a crying Alice and an angry Rosalie.

"I'm so sorry," Alice cried in anguish. "I saw her coming but I couldn't stop her."

"It doesn't matter now, now does it?" Carlisle asked sourly. Alice shook her head, biting her bottom lip to keep a sob from breaking from her lips.

"We will never bother you again. I swear it," she said quickly. "She just kept seeing this future with you. She saw power. I think she just saw what she wanted!"

"You're the shield, aren't you?" Edward asked Rosalie rather suddenly, ignoring Alice's words. She turned her furious red eyes to him but they instantly softened to a look of regret and shame.

"Yes," was all she said.

"Make sure no one knows about this place," Edward said before turning towards the door. He didn't say anything else. He didn't need to. I suppose there was nothing really that needed to be said.

Carlisle grabbed a blanket from somewhere I didn't see and wrapped it around my body. "Can you handle it if we run or do you want us to walk?" He asked me soothingly, running his fingers over my face.

"Run," I begged him. I had to get away from this place as quickly as possible.

No words were said as we ran towards somewhere I couldn't see. I simply closed my eyes and laid my head against Edward's firm and comforting chest. Wind blew past me as Edward ran faster than I had ever seen him run before. Carlisle was a few feet behind, trying to keep up with him. When Edward realized that he was going too fast, he slowed down so that they were in step with each other.

When the warm and comforting smell of my former home wrapped at me, a small sense of safety return to me. But, the only way I would ever feel completely safe again was getting away from Chicago. When I got my strength back we would leave this place as quickly as possible. I didn't care where. Just anywhere but here.

"Lets take her to the bed. I want her to be as comfortable as possible," Edward said, walking towards the room we use to share. The idea of a bed sounded so amazing. I had been in so much pain for so long that I thought maybe I could actually go to sleep. The desire was certainly there.

"We should get her fed and get her cleaned up after that," Carlisle chimed in. "I'll go to the forest and-"

"A human would be quicker," Edward broke in.

"She's not drinking from humans right now. It's up to her though," Carlisle said reasonably.

I was placed on the soft bed, my hair splaying across the pillow. It felt so amazingly soft. It was almost unbelievable and I wondered briefly if I was dreaming or not. I didn't care either way though.

"Bella, what would you like? Human or animal?" Edward asked gently in my ear, a comforting hand resting on my stomach. I turned my face to the side, finally looking into his eyes for the first time. They were so dark, almost as dark as mine felt.

"Animal," I scratched out. "Bring enough for Edward, Carlisle."

"Of course, my darling one," Carlisle said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to my cheek. "I will be back as soon as possible. It won't even been an hour, I promise."

Carlisle ran out of the room in a flash, leaving me alone with Edward for the first time in a long time. His body was laid out beside my own, his eyes set squarely on my face as he ran a gently hand along my stomach. It felt so good and it was completely nonsexual. I couldn't have handled that. Not after the last week.

"Lets get you cleaned up since dinner is going to be a few minutes," Edward said finally, standing up from the bed. I don't think he was sure of what to do but he was trying so hard to make everything good for me. I whimpered at the loss of him but he quickly picked me up, carrying me to the bathroom.

He filled up the tub silently, filling it with sweet smelling oils and bubbles when the water was just right. When it was half way filled and steaming hot, he set me inside carefully. The water almost instantly went red with the blood that had dried on my chest.

"We'll have to fill it up a couple of times, I think but that will be alright," he gave me a reassuring smile. He was being so soft and gentle with me in a way I had never seen before. He picked up a bar of soap and a wash cloth, rubbing them together until the suds were running down his arms. "Will you allow me to wash you or do you wish to do it yourself?" Edward asked, looking into my eyes once again.

"Wash me, Edward," I said quietly, sucking my bottom lip into my mouth. "Please."

"With great pleasure," he said quietly, beginning with my shoulders and working his way down my back. Everything he did was so gentle, so soft and loving. There was a new kind of passion in his touch. He didn't speak for a long time, not until he reached my feet. He had pulled them out of the water, making sure to clean between each toe. "Will you forgive me for all the foolish things I have done in this life? I would understand completely if you didn't and I promise you that no matter what you say, I will work the rest of my days to make it up to you."

"I've done awful things as well," I said quietly.

He placed my foot back in the water before draining it. Edward gave a small sigh, waiting for the water to drain before filling it up once again. "Carlisle said earlier that we all made mistakes. I was the worst though, I think. I was a selfish prick. I was just stupid and possessive and thinking with my cock. I didn't know how to show you how much I loved you. I will try my best to show you now though. In every single possible way."

He flicked the water on again, letting it fill once again with steaming hot water. I thought about what to say as it did, gazing at my hands in the water. "I love you. The past is the past."

"I love you so much," Edward smiled but it faltered when he spoke again. "But it's not the past yet. There are so many things to discuss."

"Later," I promised him. "When I'm stronger. We will talk. Can we get the blood out of my hair now?" I asked finally.

Edward helped me finished getting cleaned up after that in almost silence. His gentle fingers ran through my hair, taking his time to get the blood out of my matted curls. After that he washed my face, moving the wash cloth over my eyes with the most soft of touches. When he was done he kissed each eyelid in a loving manner.

He pulled me from the tub and sat me on the sink so he could help me brush my teeth. The mint tasted so strange, stranger than normal. He even helped me splash a little perfume on my wrist so I felt somewhat normal. Edward carried me back to the vanity so he could brush my hair. I couldn't look at my reflection as he did so though.

"Stay here so I can change the bedding. Oh! And lets get you dressed too," he said quickly. He went to the closet and pulled out a silky night gown and a pair of panties. He set them on the vanity so he could make quick work of the bed.

"I hope this is enough," Carlisle said as he came into the room carrying two stunned and almost dead dear. "Otherwise, the neighbor's are going to be less some dogs."

"How in the hell did you carry those through the streets of Chicago without getting caught?" Edward smirked, looking over his shoulder at him as he pulled the sheets off the bed.

"It's four in the morning. And I made sure no one cared," Carlisle said with a smirk that matched Edward's. He dropped them to the floor. "What can I do to help?"

"Help Bella dress, please. I'll finish the bed," Edward said. Carlisle nodded his head quickly, running into the bathroom to wash the dirt off his hands. He was practically clean besides that. In a flash he was back, picking up the night gown.

"Here, my darling one," he said, bringing the silk over my head. It was a soft white color, lacing at the top. With gentle fingers, he brought my arms up and through the holes. He turned the vanity chair so that it was facing him and he knelt down in front of me. He pulled the panties up my thighs and gently lifted my ass to pull them into place. Carlisle leaned forward and lightly kissed my stomach, hugging my waist. "I missed you so much. I'm so sorry."

"Hungry," I whispered in a strained voice.

"Of course!" He said quickly, lifting me from the vanity bench. My blond brought me to floor in front of one of the deer. They were twitching, starting to wake up. We'd have to eat them soon if we didn't want a wild deer running through the house.

I leaned down quickly, sinking my teeth into it's neck. Sweet nectar flowed into my mouth. The darkness in my eyes began to fade away and warmth spread through me. It tasted so good. I drank it down quickly, laying down on the floor when I was done.

"Do you want some more?" Edward offered as he sat down beside me on the floor. Carlisle was on the other side, running his fingers through my hair.

"No," I murmured, shaking my head. "I'm full. Edward, eat please."

Edward nodded his head and quickly leaned down to make work of the twitching and waking deer. The blood ran hot down the sides of his mouth as he drank it down greedily. Carlisle watched, as I did, still while petting my hair. It was so soothing. A few minutes later, Edward was done as well. When he pulled back I couldn't hold back a small smile. "What?" He asked me.

"Your eyes are beautiful," Carlisle answered for me. I nodded my head in agreement. They were golden brown, like the rest of us.

"Maybe I'll just have to feed from animals from now on if you like it so much," he smirked at us. He then turned serious. "Come now. Lets get you in bed and let you rest."

Carlisle was the one to pick me up this time, taking me to the bed with it's now fresh linens. He pulled the blankets around me. "There we go, my dear. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No," I shook my head, closing my eyes as I settled into mattress.

"I'll dispose of the bodies," Edward said quietly. "Carlisle?"

"Of course, I'll be right here with her when you get back," he answered, laying down beside my body. The warmth was just as soothing as Edward's. I pressed my body against his, getting more comfortable.

"Is this alright?" Carlisle whispered in my ear, rubbing my back gently.

"Hold me," I whispered. His arms went instantly around me, tugging me closer to his body. He kissed the top of my head as my fingers weaved into the soft fabric of his shirt. "I love you," I murmured as my face pressed into his chest.

"I love you too," he said into my ear. "Just relax for a while. We'll be here when you're ready to talk."

"That might be a while," I told him truthfully.

"I'm willing to wait forever," he pressed his lips to my cheek lightly.

I nodded my head in thanks, letting my body float on the soft covers and the warmth of his body. I thought about nothing. I didn't even move an inch. I'm not sure how long I laid there before Edward came back. Carlisle gently disentangled himself from my body. "I'll be back in a moment, my darling one," he promised.

I nodded my head, rolling in the other direction. Carlisle shut the door behind him. "How is she?" Edward asked in a whisper. I don't know why he didn't think I could hear them but I didn't care that much. I wouldn't move for any reason.

"She hasn't spoken much. She's not ready to talk and I'm not going to push her," Carlisle informed him.

"I agree. She doesn't seem to be... pushing us away," Edward said almost sadly. "As of yet, anyway."

"She asked me to hold her earlier. Bella clung to me so tightly..." Carlisle whispered back, a sob breaking from his lips. I heard rustling of clothing and the soft smacking of kisses and lips. "Edward, I feel so helpless."

"You are helping. I just know it. We'll do whatever she needs us to do until she tells us to go away," Edward said before there was another soft smacking noise. I bit my bottom lip as I opened my eyes. No, I couldn't talk about what happened to me yet but I could talk to them about other things. I wasn't feeling physically weak anymore, just emotionally.

"Please come in here, both of you," I asked softly. The door opened less than a second later, Carlisle poking his head inside.

"Yes, my love?" Edward asked, stepping in beside him. His hand was resting on the small of Carlisle's back. They were so beautiful together. I wondered why I hadn't seen it before.

I curled my fingers toward them, beckoning them to come closer. They did so instantly, crawling on either side of me. I tugged on Carlisle's arm first, making his spoon against my back and then Edward's so he was pressed against my front. They looked at me in confusion but they wrapped their arms around me.

"Thank you for saving me," I began. Edward shook his head quickly.

"You were in that position because of my stupidity and-" I covered his lips with my hand, this time shaking my own head.

"Let me talk. I don't care about that. I know for a fact you would never hurt me on purpose. Either one of you. I love you both so much and I can see how much you two love each other. I'm sorry our lives began to the way they did. I don't know for sure how to work it out, but we will- so that everyone is happy."

"Bella, we just want your happiness," Carlisle whispered against my shoulder as his hand pressed against my hip.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I don't want your happiness as well. I'm not sure how, but we will find it... together," I informed them both. I turned my head to the side, running my fingers through Carlisle soft hair before pressing a kiss to his jaw. After that, I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Edward's forehead. "I love you both, so much."

"We love you too," Edward said, setting his hand on top of Carlisle's. Carlisle nodded his head in agreement. I gave them a slight smile to them both.

I brought my hand on top of theirs. Edward moved his so that his was on top of mine and mine was on top of Carlisle's, sandwiching them together. We intertwined our fingers, thumbs grazing against the other's. "Good, now that that is settled can we get some rest? I want to leave in the morning."

**I'm sure some of you are disappointed that this is the last chapter. But, it's the end of this tale and the end of a certain part of their lives. It's not really happily ever as much as it's hopeful. It's always good to end with hope and love. **

**If you like my writing and what to see what else I've got coming up put me on author alerts! I'm always writing something.**

**Also, I'm on twitter if you want to follow! Jayeliwood!**

**Who's ready for the epilogue?**


	32. Chapter 32 Carlisle

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this story. I know it's way out there and I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for humoring me. It was an experience. One I'm pretty sure I do not want to repeat lol. **

**By the way, like warning... warning... major sexual content. Slash and all that jazz. If you don't want to read it and I'll give you a quick wrap up without the perviness. **

* * *

**Carlisle**

Bella laughed loudly at something on the television that I didn't even notice. All I cared about was the beautiful woman that was laying across both Edward and my lap. Her legs were on his while her head was on mine. I played with her pretty hair, twisting it between my fingers while Edward massaged her calves absentmindedly.

It had taken us years to get to this point. She didn't talk about what happened to her for nearly two years. It was two years after that before we finally... _came_ together. Neither Edward or I pushed her. It took a very long time to progress somewhere beyond kisses and hugs, but we got there. And we were all very happy together.

But, that was decades ago. Today was a very special day. It was Bella's one hundred twenty fourth birthday, not that she even noticed or cared. Edward and I were the only ones that made a big deal about those sort of things. It was inching towards the midnight hour rather quickly.

Edward brought his arm across the back of the couch, running his fingers through my hair. I gave him a small smile, excitement bubbling in his beautifully golden eyes.

Bella quickly convinced Edward that it was better to hunt from animals. She said it made him perfect. He would have done it no matter what she said, but that made him practically burst with pride. It also made it easier for us to stay in a place for longer. We were currently on the west coast of America. Washington State to be exact in a sleepy little town surrounded by massive and beautiful forests.

_Should we give Bella her first gift right at midnight?_ I asked in my mind. Edward's grin grew and he nodded his head quickly.

We had both gotten her gifts separately, our taste varying completely but we had gotten a gift together as well. That only took days. We argued about it, discussed it, fussed at each other but we finally picked out something that we knew she liked.

We still had our fights, that was true, but they were nothing like they were before and I was grateful for that.

"What are you two talk about up there?" Bella asked, tilting her head up towards me.

"I didn't say a word," I said innocently.

"Yeah, right," Bella snorted, turning her eyes back towards the flat screen. "I know you better than that. But fine! Have your little secrets! I don't care."

Edward rolled his eyes and smiled at her playful dramatics. He tickled the bottom of her feet and she laughed loudly, rolling to the flat of her back.

"You are such a smart ass," he said, enjoying the way she squealed and kicked her legs. "You need to be a good girl."

"Never!" She laughed as he tickled her some more. "CARLISLE! SAVE ME!"

"Nope. You got yourself into this mess. I'm sorry," I said playfully beginning to tickle her under her arms. She screamed louder, rolling away from us so violently that she rolled onto the floor. Of course she dragged us with her.

"STOP!" She whimpered between giggles.

"What's the magic word?" He asked, attacking her sides.

"Please! Pretty please!" She cried, gasping for air.

We both stopped at the same time, laughing to ourselves. We laid beside her on our sides, gazing down at her. "Now was that so hard?" I asked her, running a gentle finger over her shoulder.

"Yes," she teased, sticking her tongue out at me. I quickly lunged forward and captured it in my mouth. She moaned loudly, massaging her tongue against my own as her fingers went into my hair. I felt Edward's presence as he began to kiss the side of her neck, his hand rubbing my side.

"It's midnight," Edward breathed against her neck. I pulled away with a grin, leaning forward to kiss Edward softly on the lips.

"That it is."

Bella groaned loudly, looking between us. "What did you two do? You know birthdays don't really matter if you can have a million of them."

"Well, your birthday is very important to us," I informed her for the... well, probably the millionth time. "We like to celebrate you."

"You don't need a special day to do that," she smirked at her sarcastic comment. I rolled my eyes, leaning down to kiss the side of her neck lightly.

"No, we don't... but it is a nice excuse," I breathed as I blew a breath across her ear. Edward leaned in, lightly pressing his lips against the lobe.

"If this is your gift, I'll take it," Bella moaned as she gripped my shirt and pressed herself back against Edward.

"Well, no, this isn't your gift but we will be doing plenty of this later," Edward chuckled at her eagerness. "Carlisle, why don't you go get it?"

"You just want her to yourself," I playfully pouted as I stood, smacking Bella on her blue jean skirt covered ass. Female's clothing covered hardly anything now a days, not that I was complaining. Bella looked damn fine in it. Edward didn't look half bad in a tight pair of blue jeans either for that matter.

"Mm, just for a minute," he growled at her, flipping her over so that she was facing him. Over dramatically, he wrapped his fingers in her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. She groaned loudly, throwing her leg over his hip. I chuckled as they practically dry humped each other until Bella finally pushed him onto his back.

They were putting a show on for me and I knew it. And loved it.

"Good god," I muttered as I felt the tightening in my pants as I ran to our room to get Bella's gift. It was a rather small package. Edward wanted to get Bella a new car and I'm glad I talked him out of it. She would have flipped. When I came back in Edward's hands were on Bella's ass underneath the skirt as they kissed furiously. "Um, do I need to give you two a minute?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Get your ass down here," Edward said, tugging at the cuff of my jeans. His eyes were burning with a passion and want. I went down on my knees by his head, leaning down to give him a kiss. I couldn't resist. He looked just so damn sexy like that.

"Gift first," I muttered as I pulled away. Both Edward and Bella groaned but for different reasons. Bella because she didn't want the present and Edward because he didn't want to stop. "Be patient and behave," I told them both.

"Fine," Bella whined as she sat up, crossing her arms across her chest in a pout. She hadn't bothered to get off of Edward though. He didn't seem bothered by this in the least though. "Give it here," she said, holding her hand out.

"God, don't get so excited!" I chuckled at her sour expression. She softened slightly, giving me a slight smile as I handed her the box. "It's practical, sort of."

"Sort of? How can something be 'sort of' practical?" She asked as she undid the black and silver wrapping.

"There are ways," Edward chuckled, bringing his arms up so that they were in my lap. I took one of them absently, rubbing my thumb over his own. "Just open it and tell us what you think. I think we'll have to start planning on what to get you on your next Birthday in January!" He laughed, tilting his head up towards me.

"You might be right about that," I agreed with a soft laugh.

"Oh guys! I love it!" Bella cooed as she pulled the one hundred and twenty gigabyte classic black I-pod from it's box, along with enough cards to fill it up completely and then some.

"We figured you could take it with you when you go hunting," Edward began to explain. "It's not low end or anything, but we thought you might like to listen to the music. See, sort of practical."

"It's great! Thank you!" She said happily, leaning down to kiss Edward's lips quickly before coming back up to kiss mine. I smiled, stroking her hair.

"I'm glad you like it," I told her with a smile. "We know you have a smaller one but-" Bella cut me off with a kiss.

"It's perfect. Now can we move onto the next part of the evening?" She asked in a very sassy voice as she tossed her hair over her bare shoulder. Her black cotton halter top left almost nothing to the imagination... not that either me or Edward were complaining. There really wasn't a lot for me to complain about anymore.

"And what exactly is the next part of the evening?" Edward asked knowing full well what it probably was going to be.

"Mm," she moaned as she grounded her ass directly over him, running her hands up his chest. "I think it involves me, you, and Carlisle. I also think it involves no clothing and a lot of moaning."

Edward quickly flipped their positions so that Bella was underneath him and he was straddling her waist. "Moaning? What if I was hoping for screaming?"

Bella giggled, grabbing the ends of my bottom down shirt and pulling me down roughly. I chuckled before kissing her firmly, running my fingers through her hair. Edward leaned down and began to kiss her chest through the cotton shirt. "I think that's up to the birthday girl," I told Edward as I pulled away.

"Oh yes... whatever she wants," he agreed, running his hand underneath her shirt and over her stomach.

"Oh Christ!" Bella moaned, throwing her head back at his touch. "Yes, screaming would be good."

Edward grinned in triumph before he stood. In one swift movement he threw Bella over his shoulder and grabbed my hand. "Shall we?"

"Oh yes," I chuckled as he dragged me eagerly towards the stairs. Bella giggled with every bump and jiggle as he jogged up the steps, jostling her around playfully. When we got up to our room he tossed her on the bed. She laughed loudly, scooting back towards the headboard before he could crawl on top of her.

"So, what does the birthday girl want exactly?" Edward eyed her from the end of the bed. His hand slipped into mine, massaging my knuckles gently. I grinned, unable to keep it to myself. Bella bit her bottom lip, looking at both of us with want and need in her eyes. She brought herself up on her knees, leaning against the headboard, giving us a perfect view of the lovely pink lace panties that were underneath.

"Undress each other," she said quietly, her voice husky. "Make a show of it."

"Make a show of it?" Edward laughed. "How do we do that exactly?"

"Mm, like this," I told him as I turned him towards me. I brought my hands underneath his shirt at his back as I pressed my hips against his. Dragging my hands up until I reached his shoulder blades, I dragged my nails down to the edge of his tight jeans. Bringing my lips to his neck, I kissed it firmly. Edward moaned loudly, his head going back at my touch.

Edward's fingers began to work the bottoms of my shirt as I pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. Black was such a good color against his skin. My fingers knotted into his hair as I kissed his jaw, trying my best to distract him from what he was doing. Finally the shirt was opened and he brought his fingers over my abs.

"You are so beautiful," Edward whispered as his nose grazed my cheek.

I shrugged out of my shirt, letting it to the fall to the floor before tracing my finger down the center of his chest. I stopped at the button, letting a soft kiss press against his lips before undoing his jeans. "You are art to me, Edward," I informed him, letting my hands slide to his perfect ass. He smiled up at me beautiful, the jeans falling to the floor before he took a step out of him. All that was left on him now was a pair of tight black boxer briefs. "Fuck, that's hot," I breathed, running my hand over his rigid cock.

Edward smiled and took a step forward, kissing down my chest until I went down on his knees. He tugged at the button with his teeth, pulling it free from it's confines. He worked the fabric down my legs, leaving me only in my deep green boxers. Edward kissed my thigh gently, running his nose over the fabric as he stood back up. "You're pretty damn hot yourself," he breathed in my ear as his arms encircled my hips. I brought him in closer for a deep kiss, letting him feel my desire.

I heard a soft moan beside us and I cocked my head to the side to see Bella rubbing herself through her panties. Edward and I both grinned, turning our attention back towards the bed. We began to crawl on it towards him, me taking the right and him taking the left. We settled on our knees beside her, taking either side of her neck to kiss.

"My beloveds," Edward murmured against her skin as he pulled up her shirt. I began to work on her skirt, forcing her into a new position on the bed.

"We will worship you tonight," I informed her as I hooked one side of her panties and Edward took the other. Together we pulled them down until she was left completely bare to us.

"I don't deserve this," Bella moaned loudly as our hands began to roam her body. "You two are too wonderful to me."

"There is no such thing," Edward whispered before he leaned down to lap at her breast. I took a page from his book and took a nipple into my mouth. Bella began to squirm, the heavy scent of arousal filling the room. I placed a hand on Bella's thigh, while Edward took the other, and together we spread them wide for us.

"We are just showing you much we love you and thanking you for all the wonderful and amazing things you do for us," I whispered as I gazed up into her eyes just before leaning down to take her nipple once again. Bella moaned loudly, arching her back towards our touch.

_Put your fingers inside of her_, I thought towards Edward._ I love to watch you finger her. It's so fucking sexy. _

Edward smirked as he locked eyes on me, continuing to tease her perfectly pink nipple. His hand slid up her thigh, first running his entire palm against her warm and wet sex before rubbing his middle finger against her clit. Bella groaned loudly and I openly gawked at the scene below me. Edward moved his fingers lower until they were positioned at her entrance. With one swift movement he pressed them inside of her.

"Oh, fuck!" She wailed, her back arching again.

"Rub her clit, my love. I want to watch you pleasure her until she tightens around my fingers," Edward purred, his intensely golden eyes making my body shudder and shake with desire. My hand instantly went between Bella's lips to rub the sensitive nub. She hissed loudly, her body jerking upwards with my touch. "Sit up, my darling. Watch us worship you. Watch us give you pleasure."

We all sat up, Bella spreading her legs wider as she did so. Her breathing became erratic as she looked down at where we touched her. She brought her hand up my thigh and grasped my length through the hole in my boxers. I groaned as she began to massage me, the feeling completely amazing. I brought my lips to her neck and began to suckle there.

"Edward, kiss me," Bella begged and he did so with great pleasure. His free hand went to my hair, encouraging my exploration of her flesh as we worked her into a frenzy. It was not long before her entire body began to shake. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm so close," she whimpered as she threw her head back after pulling away fromm Edward's talented lips.

"Come for us, my darling. I want to watch you come. Edward wants to feel you tighten around his fingers. Let go..." I breathed against her flesh. That's all the encouragement she needed.

She began to shake almost violently, her eye's rolling back into her head as she fell against Edward for support. He grinned wildly, rubbing her back gently with his fingers. "That's a good girl," he cooed with pleasure.

"God! I'll never get over how good you two make me feel," she smiled almost sleepily, giving me a good squeeze. "I want to return the favor."

"It's your birthday," I whined. She always liked to turn things around on us.

"Yes, it is! And if I want to have your cocks in my mouth then dammit I'm going to have them in my mouth!" She said firmly. She came up to her knees and turned to face us. "Lay back on the bed and take off your underwear."

"I'm not going to argue!" Edward smirked, laying back against the bed and tugging off his briefs quickly. He tugged me backwards and worked my boxers off for me. He brought one of his arms around me, pulling me closer to him so that we were laying hip to hip.

Bella leaned forward and gave both of us a passionate yet brief kiss on the lips before crawling down our bodies. Edward brought his other hand to my jaw and pulled me in to a kiss of our own. His soft tongue brushed against my lips just as Bella's lip brushed over my head.

"Oh, god!" I moaned loudly, bringing one hand to Bella's hair to urge her on while I brought the other to Edward's hardened length. It was a slightly awkward position but once we got comfortable with it it was perfect. With each bob of Bella's head, I'd twist and turn my hand around him. This went on for several minutes before Edward pulled away from our kiss, panting. I was panting myself. I was so close to my own edge.

"I'm about to come," Edward breathed, his eyes closed tightly. I bit my lip, deciding to put off my orgasm to watch something far more beautiful.

"Bella, lick Edward's cock," I breathed. She instantly followed my direction, moving to lick his length with my hand still around him. I moved beside her and joined in her licking. Little pearls of come beaded at his head and I gave it a little swipe with my tongue. Bella decided to spread Edward's legs and move between them so she could lick in between them. I captured his swollen head in my mouth, working both my hand and my tongue in time to Bella's licking. Her hand's massaged his thighs, the soft mounds of her breast brushing against his flesh.

"HOLY FUCK!" Edward shrieked as a powerful orgasm ripped through his body, shooting his liquid straight down my throat. The only thing that tasted this good was Bella's sweetness. I couldn't get enough of either of them. I licked him until he was completely clean and soft, finally pulling away to press a kiss to Bella's waiting lips. "That was amazing," Edward panted, tugging on my hand. I chuckled at his silent demand, going to up to kiss him as well.

"I love making you come," I informed him, kissing his jaw lightly.

"I think it your turn to come now," he informed me with a wicked little smile.

"Oh, is it now?" I smirked, laying back against the pile of pillows.

"I think it is," Bella agreed, coming to her knees beside Edward and myself. "How shall we make him come?" She asked Edward, kissing his chest lightly. He brought his hand to her hair, petting it as he pretended to actually think about it.

He whispered in her ear quietly, so quietly that I couldn't even hear it. Bella giggled and nodded her head in agreement. She straddled my waist and leaned down to kiss my lips lightly. I brought my hands to her back, rubbing them gently down to her ass. I felt Edward straddle my thighs, his hand going between Bella's legs to grab my cock. I groaned against Bella's mouth as he began to pump it, the heat of Bella's body making it all that much more perfect. She lifted up slightly and then slid down on top of me, Edward holding it straight up at the base.

"Yes," I breathed when she was fully seated. Bella sat up against Edward's back, slowly moving up and down on top of me. Edward brought both of his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder so he could watch me. He brought his fingers to her clit, helping her to tighten around me. His other hand went to her breast, massaging it roughly and plucking at her nipple. It was so sexy to watch.

"How does it feel?" He asked me breathlessly, obviously getting turned on again. He was grinding his cock against Bella's ass, teasing her other entrance. She was getting lost in the movement, her full lips parted and her eyes closed as she rested her head against his shoulder. She was getting very close to her second orgasm of the night.

"It feels like heaven," I told him truthfully, bringing my hands up to her hips to help her move in just the right way to hit her perfect spot. Bella gasped loudly, her body going completely tight as the coil broke inside of her. I kept her body moving, not allowing the feeling in her to stop. Another orgasm followed soon after, Bella's moaning getting louder and louder by the second.

"That's it, my darling, fuck his thick cock," Edward growled sexily, his eyes locked with mine. "Get it all nice and wet so I can taste you on him when I clean his dick with my tongue."

Bella screamed in pleasure as yet another orgasm hit her and I joined her, groaning as my fingers tightened around her hips. I spilled into her, throwing my head back against the pillow. My entire world was on fire and I was flying above the flames.

Bella fell forward against me, resting her head against my chest with me still inside of her. I wrapped my arms around her, breathing in her scent deeply. Edward moved in beside us and I opened up one of my arms to him so he could cuddle against me as well. He happily took the invitation, pressing his body against mine with an arm draped over Bella's back.

"Wow," Bella giggled, her head tucked under my chin. "This is turning out to be a great birthday already."

"Oh! And it's only two in the morning! We still have all day," I chuckled, kissing the top of her curly locks. Edward chuckled as well, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Happy birthday, my lovely," he whispered, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you both."

Bella sat up slightly and looked between us. First she took my face between her hands and kissed my lips lightly. "I love you," she whispered before moving over slightly to do the same to Edward. "And, I love you. Thank you. Thank you for this wonderful life and everything you've given me."

"No," I breathed. "Thank you for making us whole. Thank you for making us come alive."

* * *

**For anyone that skipped over it. It's just over 100 years in the future and they're celebrating their love and Bella's birthday together. Everyone is happy. Everyone is safe. And everyone is together. It's hopefully ever after still.**

**I like hope more than happy, I think. **

**Thanks once again for taking the time to read this. I know it's different. If you like this story and are interested in something along the same lines, I'm expanding my one shot Unplanned starting November 5th. And if you want something completely canon, I'm starting the sequel to Under the full moon which is going to be called Before the Lunar Eclipse, November 2nd. I'm taking a week break to celebrate Halloween and get some stuff done but then I'm coming back full force so ADD TO ME AUTHOR ALERTS!**

**If you want to hear what's going on with me and my stories, head over to twitter! Jayeliwood if you want to follow. **

**Who wants to be Bella in the middle?**


End file.
